The Werewolf and The Reaper
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Same story line Season 1-4 bits of the story will be different. Derek has a girlfriend before he comes back to Beacon Hills
1. Prolouge

**Derek**

After not getting the usual phone calls from Laura my only surviving sibling besides my comatose uncle my girlfriend yes girlfriend. Me Derek Hale who's been used and doesn't trust nobody has a girlfriend Kelly Heartily. Five foot six blonde green eyed beauty was able to knock down the walls I tightly built up over just six months we knew each other. The reason she is as damaged as I am. Kelly also lost her family to hunters . The reason why, my girlfriend is a reaper. Able to feel death, take people souls, and bring people back to life. Hunters labeled them as danger like the werewolves and killed the Heartily family. Since no contact with my sister Kelly and I returned to my home in Beacon Hills where Laura told us she would be staying till she find the alpha or the alpha move on.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing my poor sister cut in half, it looked like her luck ran out and the assholes hunters got her. I heard Kel walk up to me and hug me from behind. "I'm so sorry babe well make them pay." I nodded and that was when I see and hear the police and their cars bursting through the tree line. Grabbing Kelly and throwing her over my shoulder I speed away from their view. "Next time warning." I smirked at her and kissed her forehead.

"I hope they don't find her body she should be buried not poke and prod at, cut open." I looked down at her.

"Want me to cause a distraction?" I moved the piece of her that fell in her face, Kelly since she's a reaper can transform into a ghostly figure scared the shit outta me when I found here in the form back at my apartment in New York where Laura and I fled to that winter night. Kelly just had to reap a little girl who crazed father beaten to death she was shaken and tears kept falling we couldn't sleep that night.

" No cause we won't need it." With a confused face I explained to her how I heard another car pulled up and I smell two teenage boys. She looked around.

"What the fuck are they doing here this late at night?" She started to transform probably to scare the boys away.

"No Kel."

"Why they shouldn't be out here, I have a bad feeling Der." I grabbed her hand and started walking the way I smell the boys.

"Because if they happen to get the attention of the cops then we can swoop in and get my sister." She nodded and we continued the way to the boys. Catching up to them we hid behind a tree and listened and followed in the shadows.

"Are you serious?" The buzz cut teen looked at the curly head and slapped his back after turning on his flashlight and leaving.

"Come on you're the one always bitching that nothing happens in Beacon Hills." Kel scoffed.

"And that would be a problem because?" I smirked.

"Remember they don't know what's out there." She scoffed again. As the teens left our view we followed making sure we weren't seen.

"I wanted to get some sleep before practice tomorrow." The boy friend complained and followed his friend.

The other laughed and sarcastically said. "Yea cause sitting on the bench the entire season is such a grueling effort." The other one huffed.

"No because I'm playing this year and making first line." 'That's the sprit' I heard Kelly said.

"That's the sprit." From the corner of my eye I see Kel pout. I chuckled and Kelly stuck her tongue at me. "Everyone should have a dream, even if it's a completely unrealistic one."

"He's a little asshole." I said. Kelly laughed.

"You shouldn't talk." I glared at her and she blew me a kiss, she'll pay for that later. They continued threw the woods coming up to a hill where Kel and I can see cops up ahead.

"Kel, come closer." Not questioning me she moved closer and after warning her I told her to hop on my back and after settling I jump onto the branch.

"Hey Stiles which half of the body are we looking for." I growled and calmed once Kelly hand started combing through my hair.

"Huh don't know.' I heard Kelly call him an idiot.

"Ok what if the one who killed the girl is still out here?" The kid Stiles laughed

"Don't know either." I turned to Kelly and she rolled her eyes.

"They have a death wish." She said I shook my head and watched as Stiles ran ahead of his friend who was calling his name. Kelly and I watched as the friend that was left behind use his asthma pump and Stiles getting caught. "Know is our chance babe." She transformed into her other form and disappeared did I forget to mention she can teleport. After catching up to her I was about to pick Laura top half up when I heard Kelly scream turning around I see this flash of black attack her.

"Kelly!?"

"I'm ok." I turned and she was behind me. When we looked back the alpha was growling and it's red eyes were set on us. "Take my hand." I did and she teleported us to the entrance of the woods. I growled and punched the tree next to me.

"We were right there, and that fur ball had to attack." I closed the distance between Kelly and tugged her towards my body into a hug. "You ok?" I looked up and down her body looking for a scratched or a bite. Her hands cupped my face and lift it till I was looking at her.

"I'm ok, not scratches no bite." I nodded and kissed her.

"I- you're the only person I trust and now have left I-I can't loose you."

"I can't die, I won't become like my cousin Paige." I tensed.

"I know that, you were holding your shoulder.."

"It's a small cut from a rock when the alpha attacked me, I'm sorry for bringing up my cousin like that." I shook my head no.

"Don't be, you were just reassuring me." I kissed her again. "You don't think it's…"

She laughed. "No you dated my cousin five years ago Derek, a little jealous how much you two loved each other but.."

"Paige is gone, yea what we had was… but it's you now what you and I have is much more than Paige. " She smiled. "I love you, I might not say it enough but I do, I was a teenager then I didn't know what love was and then Kate." I stopped when her eyes glow red and her face darkened. "She fucked me up you fixed me." Her face brighten and she kissed me as it was getting heated we heard a scream followed by a howl.

"Oh shit." She left.

"Kelly!" I followed her scent and I found her near a ditch and she look scared. "Don't do that you know I hate it." We heard another scream and I flashed my eyes so I can see the boy with a bite on his side and he left. "Come on now we can get Laura." She left again and when I met up I grabbed my sister and Kel teleported us to my burnt down home and after taking the shovel from Kelly, the both of us buried my sister.

"Wait before we we get cleaned up." I watched as she teleported to god knows where and came back and she had wolfs bane in her hand. "I'm going to bury this on top so if some wild animals or ass hole teenagers just happen to dig this up they'll see a wolf instead of Laura." After she was done I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You 're very welcome, now." I watched as she took off her shirt. "How about we conserve water" I growled and threw her over my shoulder and enjoyed a heated shower.


	2. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Kelly**

After a crazy yet steamy night my boyfriend and I were able to bury Laura next to her family home. I was scared after the text I got for Derek saying we had to leave New York to Beacon Hills. When I met him down stairs I was worried because he was shaking and pale when I ask what happened he told me he lost contact with he only sibling Laura, I like Laura she kind and sweet very loyal and protective of her little brother Derek. We became friends very quick the same way Derek and I did. I think the lost and that were both supernatural helped. Now my sexy wolf woke me up and asked for help watching the new kid that was bit last night by the alpha.

"I'm freezing my ass off and a little ticked off that there we didn't have our tradition morning sex." He smirked.

"I promise as soon as were done we won't leave the bedroom till you can't scream my name anymore and we both pass out." I shivered.

"Promises." He laughed and we continued to watch the teenager who we found out was named Scott. Stiles was sitting on the bench while Scott was talking to the crazy coach.

"Try not to take any in the face." I laughed. And Derek smirked. "Lets go." We watched Scott to position at the goal.

"So what's the reason were watching him?"

"See if the bite took." I nodded. And boy did it he was catching the balls without moving any part of his body.

"What now?" I looked at my boyfriend.

"Well go home and keep that promise, and watch the new beta."

* * *

**Derek**

After two fantastic hours of sex with Kel I left the house while she slept. Following the sounds that woke me It was the two teens that was searching for the body. Growling I walked towards them. Stiles notice me and the yelp caught the beta attention.

"What're doing here?" I continue to make my way to them. "Huh?" I heard footsteps from the left and Kelly showed up.

"Derek wher…" She spotted the two teens and I see her eyes lingering on Scott. "This is private property" I smirked and the two teens were scared and I wanted to laugh at Stiles face his jaw was hanging open ever since my girl shown up. "Close your mouth sweet heart you catching flies." Scott laughed at Stiles face and I growled when I saw him do a once over her body. He started stuttering.

"Wow.. Uh… my god she's so hot…." I glared and he cleared his throat. "Sorry uh we lost something but forget it we'll go." I took the inhaler I knew they will come looking for and threw it to the beta which he caught we ease.

"Thanks." Scot and Stiles left and I grabbed Kelly and we head back home.

"What do you say I get my cousins and uncle Jeff to come fix this place up?" I froze and look at her.

"What you suggested means a lot to me it does, but I was thinking of finding something new I need to move on let go." She smiled.

"Cool because even though your nice and warm to sleep next to I still happen to freeze my ass off." I pulled her to me.

"I can always help with that." She groaned.

"Mmmh I would love to but I'm starving." I growled before taking her lips and we walked to my Camaro and drove to this little café. "Lets sit inside right by the fire place." I took her hand and we after grabbing the menu we took our seats.

"Remember on our second anniversary I asked you if you would consider wearing my mark?" She looked up from the menu.

"Yea, and I was thinking I would love to." I growled picturing her having my mark on her shoulder. She giggled and continued. "I mean we lasted two years, I love you and you love me even though we both agree no marriage cause my parents sucked ass and they ruined it for me, and Kate." I had to close my eyes so no one can see them turn red. I opened them when Derek grabbed my hand. "She hurt you badly I was surprised you asked me out."

"I knew you weren't Kate, you don't care that I'm a werewolf, and you help me when Laura and I came to New York at the age of eighteen." She blushed.

"I didn't do much." I laughed.

"Did you or did you not help me and Laura find an apartment, when I pushed you away you fought to be my friend, you help me putting Peter in health center and helped Laura when she had trouble controlling her urges being an alpha." She smiled.

"I guess I did, you were very mean when we first met. Insulted me any chance you got, threatened to rip my throat out with your teeth." I smiled at the memory. "And when I told you my feelings you walked away and found playboy bunny walk out of your room." I was a dick, I remember Laura coming home after talking to Kel scream at me. 'Someone actually can stand your ass and jump not your bones every two seconds and you throw it all away because you scared she can hurt you like Kate Agrent, not everyone is her little brother, and what pisses me off more is that you actually like her to.' Thank god she was able to forgive me when I finally opened up and explained my actions I told her about Kate and Paige. You should've seen my face when she told me Paige was her cousin.

"I was a dick, but I wised up and look where we're now." She nodded and the sad look left her face. "Full moon is Friday we can do it then." I see the red head and her boyfriend walk into the café. I tapped Kelly and pointed to the couple.

"Jackson I hope you got everyone ready for the party Friday it had to be better than last year one."

"What a prissy bitch." I chocked on my coffee. You can see the boyfriend roll his eyes.

"Of course babe." He was looking around and when his eyes landed on my girl he liked his lips and smirked. I growled.

"What a pig his girlfriend is right there, if you ever do something like that I'm ripping your dick off." I paled and placed my hands over my family jewels.

"Oh Allison said she can make it after all she's coming with Scott." The redhead said looking at her phone.

"So let me guess were going to this party?" I pulled her up to leave noticing Jackass was looking at her ass I pulled her into me and kissed her heatedly. She looked at the couple who jaw was hanging on the floor then back at me. "Your so bad." I smirked and we left the café with the red head saying. "Jackson how come you can't kiss me like that." I smirked as I drove off.

* * *

**Kelly**

It is not Friday and Derek and I made it to the party and to blend in I wore a sheer black tube top and black skinny jeans with a denim jacket and heeled boots that Derek loved.

"There he is." Derek and I see Scott and the Argent girl who we learned is named Allison walked through the door. Suddenly I was pushed forward by the big ass dog that leaned against the fence. Derek caught me and we caught Scott's attention. Derek turned to the dog glared at it before flashing his eyes blue shutting it up.

"Let's go he knows where here and that's what I want know we stay in the shadows." I nodded. Twenty minutes later we see Scott dancing with the girl and Stiles by the punch bowl that's probably spiked when we heard Allison call Scott name. We watched as Scott left with Stiles following a couple seconds later.

"You get Scott and I will follow Stiles." He pulled me into a kiss.

"Be careful the alpha is still there and it's a full moon, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." When I walked out the front door I see Stiles jeep squealing around the corner. "Show time." I made sure no one was watching then teleported in the back seat of Stiles jeep. "Hello Stiles."

"Oh my god!" The car swerved and then he parked it then turned to me. "Who.. The… Fuck…"

"You don't speak to a lady that way Stiles." He continued to pant. "My name is Kelly Heartily and my boyfriend and I want to help you, now drive." He turned around and did as told I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Boyfriend?" He asked

"Derek Hale?" He stopped suddenly and I almost hit my head on the dash board.

"You're the hottie that's dating him?" I glared.

"What's wrong with Derek?"

"He's dangerous and maybe you should get out how can I trust you when your dating the one that turned my best friend." I laughed and he glared at me.

"Derek not dangerous we been dating for two years and known each other for three and a half." I continued to laugh.

"He turned Scott!"

"No he didn't." He didn't believe me I can tell.

"And why should I believe you and he…you know what he is right?"

"Uh duh, and we just moved back here so he couldn't and there another one of him."

"Him, don't you mean us?" I smirked.

"I'm not a werewolf Stiles."

"Then what're you?"

"In latin they call me et qui metit look it up." With that I teleported to Derek that was back at the house. "What happened?"

"The beta almost gotten himself and I killed, stubborn little fucker fought me." He had this look on his face.

"What is it?" He sighed and pulled me so I was straddling him on the couch.

"The Argents are here." I gasped. "We need to keep a low profile. I can't loose you thank god Kate aint here, she has a vendetta against both of us." I nodded.

"She won't kill you Derek you to use…" I growled.

"Shh I was young and stupid, I fucking despise her, and your right she'll play games with me mind games but she hates you she be furious when she finds out were together. She'll be bitter when you have my mark." I nodded.

"The mark of the mates." He smirked and kissed me.

"Are you sure, there's no going back after this once it's done.." I kissed him.

"I want this it's the closet thing, us being married I'm comfortable with this I want this." He kissed me again and in a frenzy ripped my shirt and then went my jeans. Pulling back I smirked and snapped my fingers the both of us were naked. He growled and we lost our selves in each other and before we climaxed he extended his fangs eyes ice blue and he bit me. It hurt like a bitch but now I'm his. When he pulled away he howled. Panting I tried to pull away but we were locked.

He laughed. "Shit I forgot about that." I was laughing too. It turned into a moan when he kissed my mark. "Mine, were mates now Kel."

"I know, I wish there was a way I can mark you to." I pouted.

"You don't have to mark me maybe you can give me something." That's when I remembered my dad's wedding ring it was what he gave me before he told me to run. I took it from around m neck. "It's my dads, I found him when I walked into my home from school, I was a senior I was graduating the next day." Derek squeezed my hips. "I found him laying in a pool of his own blood stabbed the knife still in his chest it's the only thing that can kill a reaper, he told me to run but before I can move he took this ring off his finger and gave it to me." I held it up. "You can wear it on your finger or around your…" Derek took it from me and put it on his ring finger. My eyes were tearing.

"There, married in our own way." I smiled.

"Does that mean I'm Mrs. Hale now." He growled.

"Mrs. Hale, I like it." His hand went to my stomach. "You know there is a chance since we locked and we…" I kissed him.

I'm on birth control, but when if were ready I would love to." I wouldn't look at him I was to scared. He lifted my face.

"Soon." And we made it to the bedroom for round two.


	3. Chapter 2 SCAFL

**Derek**

* * *

I woke up to Kelly purring in her sleep cuddled up close to my body, I guess she wasn't kidding when she said even though my body gives off heat she still freezes.

"Don't move please I'm toasty warm." I laugh and rolled towards her.

"I feel bad I thought you were joking, werewolfs gives off heat I thought I would warm you." She glared.

"I'm a reaper babe, I'm always going to be cold, colder than most people" I nodded and rolled her on her back rest my head on her chest.

"Lets go back to sleep it's to damn early." She giggled.

"I would love to but I want to meet Scott." I snapped my head up to look at her face.

"Why?"

"He doesn't trust you both Stiles and Scott think it was you that turned him." I sighed.

"But your my wife now." We both smiled. "Do you really think they will trust you if they know your married to me."

"Stiles already know, and Scott needs us no matter how stubborn he is, I think I can make him understand I hope." I nodded and kissed the mark I made and she moaned and her hips buckled.

"You can leave when I'm done with you."

* * *

**Kelly**

**After my husband, my god that is so weird to say or think ok after our steamy morning I snuck into the school and into the boys locker room. Ignoring the wolf whistle ha if they only knew ignoring them I walked to find a Scott in a daze noticing me. Stiles was dressed and walked by.**

**"Hey Scott, hey Kelly." He walked by but stopped and rushed back almost tripping on his feet. "What the hell are you doing here, this is the boys locker room and your to old to be in here." I raised my eye brow.**

**"Old, Stiles I'm only twenty one." His eye widen.**

**"Wow." I nodded and turned my attention to Scott. I extended my hand to him.**

**"Hi I'm Kelly Hale." Both boys froze and Scott glared.**

**"You told me she was Kelly Heartily." Scott said to Stiles.**

**"She-she told me that last Friday.."**

**"Derek and I just got married yesterday well sort of." They raised their eye brow. "Which is none of your business, now Scott I'm here to tell you that Derek and I want to help you."**

**"Why, he turned me he's the one that made my life a living hell I don't want to be a were wolf." I glared.**

**"He didn't do it we just moved to Beacon Hills, and like I told Stiles there's another."**

**"What is it, who did this to me."**

**"Yea!" Scott and I gave Stiles a look.**

**"I can't tell you at least not yet, not until Derek said it's ok for you to know." They nodded. **

**"How can you help Scott?"**

**"Derek can teach you the basic, how to control your emotions that anger during the full moon, how to use your senses." **

**"He can do that."**

**"Yes but only if you let him and won't fight him every step of the way." He nodded.**

**"What're you, Stiles told me your supernatural to." I looked at Stiles.**

**"Did you look it up." He nodded and paled.**

**"You're a reaper." Scott gasped.**

**"How, what a reaper no.."**

**"Yup, what Stiles said is true, and you think you have problems, you don't have to take people to the other side from ages two to well you grow old and die." They had frowns on their faces.**

**"That fucking sucks."**

**"Yea, I got to go before Derek comes find me." I see Stiles pale and Scott growl as I was leaving the room.**

* * *

**Derek**

I met with Kelly behind the bleachers and wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"How it go with Scott and Spaz" She laughed.

"Ok, I guess Scott hates you and Stiles is scared of you."

"Good." She hit my arm.

"That's not nice, you can use some friends besides hanging around me all day." I growled into her neck.

"I don't mind staying attached to your side Kel." She raised one of my hands and kissed it.

"It won't hurt to have some friends, it'll show Kate that she didn't win," I nodded. We heard a whistle and it was the whacko coach. He told Jackson to take a long sick and we watched as the lacrosse players form a line. And the players were off dodging and running. When the coach got McCall attention he ran towards Jackson and Jackson knocked the beta on his ass.

"McCall, hey McCall!" The coach walked to Scott and Jackson smirked at Scott and with my hearing I heard his taunt.

"You sure you can handle first line McCall?"

"What a dick." Kel turned to me and made a face after I told her what I heard she stuck her tongue at Jackson.

" My grandmother can move faster than that."

"What?" Kelly said.

"And she's dead, do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Derek his eyes." I looked and they turned yellow. I growled.

"Yes coach." Scott growled out.

"Good, McCall gonna do it again, McCall gonna do it again!." Kelly shook his head.

"He has some serious problems." I nodded agreeing with her. Scott got back in line and charged at Jackson to make the goal and after a hard shoulder bump from Scott that left Jackson a heap on the floor he stopped.

"Moron, he's fucking turning." I went to move but Kelly held me back.

"I'll go." I nodded and watched as a crowd form giving Kelly an opening to drag Scott off the field with Stiles following.

* * *

**Kelly**

**I dragged an growling struggling Scott into the boys locker room with Stiles behind me. I pushed Scott onto the room and he growled at me.**

**"I wouldn't if I were you, you don't want to fuck with me Scott." Stiles kept repeating oh my god. "Breath Scott think of Allison."**

**"This is your husband fault he did this to me!" I rolled my eyes.**

**"How many times do I have to tell my husband didn't do it, now get yourself under control, breath with me Scott." I started breathing in and out it didn't seem to be working. Next thing you know Scott was jumping towards me.**

**"Scott no!" Stiles said. But before he can get to me I raised my hand up and a silver shield surrounded Stiles and I. "Yo this is fucking awesome." I laughed and looked back at Scott who kept bouncing back at my shield.**

**"I don't know what to do to calm him down, Derek usually told me to try the breathing exercises , or to find an anchor." Stiles looked like he was thinking.**

**"That's it Allison he basically obsessed with her." Oh ok I got it.**

**"Stiles don't freak out in what I'm about to do." **

**"What?" I thought about Allison and then I started to take her form.**

**"Holy fucking shit!" Ignoring Stiles I walked out of the bubble and In Allison voice.**

**"Scott, Scott you can control this breath with me Scott." It seemed to be working because he wasn't breathing as hard as he use to and his heart beat is slowing down. "That's it Scott breath." And I pulled him into a hug. And as soon as his body slumped in my arms I turned back into myself and lay Scott on the bench.**

**"That was the most sick shit I had ever seen." Stiles was in awe.**

**"I know pretty cool huh?" He nodded to speechless We heard a groan and I removed the shield from Stiles and he moved behind me.**

**"What the hell happened?" Scott sat up slowly.**

**"I tried to get you to calm down but it wouldn't work so I had to change my form into Allison." Scott jumped up.**

**"What?" Stiles started laughing.**

**"You should've seen it dude it was fucking awesome, first she threw this shield between us and you and when that wouldn't work she changed into Allison, and it worked not only did her body change but so did her voice." Stiles relayed to Scott excitedly. Then the door busted open and we screamed.**

**"The hell you guys screaming for?" Derek asked. He walked to me checking to make sure I was ok and then pulled me into him. "I came here because you were taking to long."**

**"Scott wouldn't calm down so I had to take some precautions." I tensed and growled towards Scott. "No, no don't do that my tactics worked." I pulled on Derek arm.**

**"Yea, your girlfriend wife what ever was awesome the shit she did I wish I could do it!" Derek glared at him and raised his eyebrow to me.**

**"I used my shield, then changed my form into Allison." Derek just pulled me into him more and kissed my forehead.**

**"You see why you need me you almost attacked my wife and your best friend." Scott just shook his head.**

**"Scott maybe you should let him you injured Jackson not that I care but you hurt him and almost shifted on the field." Scott said nothing but asked us kindly as he can for us to leave so he can take a shower and go home. We did as he asked and as soon as Derek and I walked into our Hale home Derek lips attached to my mark and we were ripping each other clothes off and hardly made it to our bedroom.**

* * *

**Derek**

After making love I left to speak to Scott the beta almost shifted on the field and attacked my wife. Hated that I had to leave her alone at home in the middle of no where I had to at Scott home I waited in the shadow and watched as he talked to his friend on the computer. The idiot Stiles pointed a gun at the screen.

"What did you find out?" Stiles sighed.

"Well it's bad Jackson is suffering from a separated shoulder." Scott shoulders slumped.

"It's because of me Kelly was right I need to learn to control myself." I wanted to growl at the dreamy look on Stiles face.

"Yo dude she was fucking awesome I wish you weren't wolfed out to see it." Scott laughed.

"She's married dude, Derek will rip you to pieces." Stiles nodded.

"Yea but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." That was when I stepped out and took pleasure in seeing him pale.

"Stiles." I guess the screen froze because Scott started to hit it. And when it unfroze Scott jumped up and before he can turn around I grabbed him and slammed him into the wall.

"Scott!"

"My wife and I saw you almost shift on the field if the hunters find out they would come after all of us and I don't want my girl in the cross fire she suffered enough." I turned him around facing me. "And if you attack her again intentionally or not I will kill you understand me. " Holy shit came from Stiles. "If me or my wife see you play on Saturday it'll be your soul she'll be reaping." I dropped him and left.

* * *

**Kelly**

**Derek was out and I was going for a jog when I came home it was to Scott call out my husbands name.**

**"Scott, what're you doing here?" He turned and he was pissed.**

**"Where is your douche bag of a husband." My eye turned red and he took a step back.**

**"Watch what you call my husband ass hole, he's out anyway now again what do you want?" He growled. I walked to the front door.**

**"I want you to tell Derek to stay away from my girlfriend!" I froze on the last step.**

**"Derek doesn't want anything to do with her, he's been with me except for right now." **

**"Allison lost her jacket and suddenly she got it back I asked her if it could be Lydia, she said maybe or maybe it could be Derek my friend." I step towards him again. " She doesn't know anything."**

**I scoffed. "Maybe she does, do you really think that Stiles can google werewolf and reaper and you two have all the answers." I laughed. "Your really starting to piss me off, Derek and I are looking out for you and your being a little bitch about it." He growled and eyes flashed golden. "let me ask you something you shift on the field out in public what do you think is going to happen, everyone going to ignore it, no they might believe there crazy and turn a blind eye but if it gets back to the hunters your little girlfriend father is going to come at you gun a blazing and you'll be dead." He backed away. And we heard footsteps but didn't turn to see who it was.**

**"Is there a problem here?" It was my husband.**

**"No he was just leaving weren't you Scott?" He nodded took his bike but froze I followed his gave and it was the disturbed ground where Derek and I buried Laura. He took off and I turned around and walked inside.**

**"What did he want?" Derek ask. I sighed and took a sip of my water.**

**"You." He raised his eyebrow.**

**"That jacket you told me Argent left in your car I put it back in her locker before school started and he seen Allison with it he questioned her and she said it was either Lydia or you." He nodded.**

**"You look angry." I nodded.**

**"He called you names and I hate the way he's acting we're only trying to help him and he's acting like a little girl." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.**

**"Why don't you and I go out tonight." I giggled and gave him a kiss.**

**"Mmh how about a picnic in our spot we found during the full moon when your wolf came out and I had you chase me." He growled and his eyes flashed at the memory.**

**"The lake." He growled.**

**"Mhm." I pulled from his embrace. "Now I'm going to go shower and you go pack us something to eat like finger food and snacks." He nodded gave me a kiss and I went up stairs to shower.**

**After a wonderful night I went out to look at the apartments that Derek surprised me with last night. I was thinking the studio it big a lot of life and room. When I came back it was to police cars at our home and Derek coming out in handcuffs.**

**"Derek!?" I saw his head whip around and his eyes widen. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Derek was shaking his head at me.**

**"Mrs.."**

**"Hale!" Their eyes widen and I can hear an oh shit coming from behind me of course Scott and Stiles.**

**"Mrs. Hale we got a call about a body being found on this property?"**

**"What body, and who called you?"**

**"Kelly." I looked at him.**

**"Two teenagers found the body, Mrs. And we indeed found it…"**

**"What were they doing on our property any way, and it could've been someone else I mean there are trespassers every damn day."**

**"That is true but were only following protocol." I looked at Derek.**

**"Don't say anything do you understand me?" He nodded, I gave him a kiss and the put him in the back of the car. I turned to the boys and walked towards them and they paled.**

**"So you know what you fucking did, he didn't kill anyone." Scott scoffed.**

**"You can only be saying that to protect him you're his wife how can we believe what's coming out of you mouth." My eyes watered.**

**"Scott." **

**"No it's ok Stiles, that body you two dug up was my husbands sister." Their eyes widen. "Oh yea she was my friend and the only family Derek had left and your girlfriend family killed her." Scott paled. "I can't wait till they release him and I'll be there to say I told you so." I walked away and ask the cop if I can talk to Derek which they declined. **

**"Go." I heard Derek say. "Any where just leave I don't want you staying here by yourself the alpha is still out there." Tears spilled over.**

**"Where am I suppose to go." I heard Derek growl.**

**"Stop crying baby go call the realtor and get that studio apartment we talked about pay enough so you'll be able to move in today so you'll have something to do." I nodded to no one.**

**"What about this place?" I heard him sigh.**

**"It's time to move on, use it for a some where to escape to, meetings when ever I become an alpha."**

**"Ok, I love you so much."**

**"I love you to go Kel." I left and after talking to the realtor and paying two hundred thousand I got the key and moved our belonging except for our bed I want a new one.**

* * *

**Derek**

Fucking teenagers I'm at home to thinking about the apartments we were talking about last night and having her on every surfaces and our family growing there when the police barged into our home and cuffed me. I was hoping she wouldn't be home yet and she just thought I was out but no it didn't work out that way she came home scared and pissed. I heard what she said to Scott and Stiles and it hurt that they dug up my sister so they can play the game on Saturday. Hearing my wife cry because she had no where to go and scared I can hear her heart pounding made furious. And the idiot that got me here enter the car.

"Ok just so you know I'm not scared of you." I looked at the idiot and I flashed my eyes he jumped back. I smirked. "Ok maybe I am."

"You know you made my wife cry?" Guilt flashed across his face. "Why're you so worried about me when it's your friend you should be worried about." Stiles sat back. "Like my wife told him when he shifts on the field do you think everyone going to cheer him on?" I leaned forward and Stiles shrunk back. "I can't stop him and Kelly isn't going to help you guys out now, so it's up to you and trust me you want to." And then the door opened and he was pulled out. Five hours later I was released.

* * *

**Kelly**

**After getting a text from Derek saying he was released I made my way to the field and the game started. Looking around I spotted Argent and his daughter but he wasn't who I was looking for. There he was I walked across the field and when his eye met mine he jumped up and before he can say anything I beat him to it.**

**"I would like to tell you my husband has been released." His eyes widen. "Mhm they found animal hair on the body, Derek is human only time he's an animal is when were in bed." I took in his disgusted face and felt joy because of it. "And the bigger kick in the balls Stiles the body was identified I told you it was his sister Laura Hale." He paled. "Stay away from me and my husband, I'm not going to talk for him but I'm done trying to help Scott I went out of my way for you two and you stabbed us in the back, tell Scott Derek will see him soon." And I walked away. I hid in the shadow keeping an eye out knowing Argent was here.**

**"Hey." I turned and squeezed him and kissed him deeply. "I missed you." He laughed.**

**"I missed you too." We finished watching the game and when we went to leave to our new home Derek pulled me back. "Shit." I followed him and there was rich prick and he had Scott glove and his nail in his hand. Prick turned around to Derek and I glaring at him. **


	4. Chapter 3 Pack Mentality

**Kelly**

Waking up in our new home was wonderful the place was so fucking beautiful the way the light just shines on everything was just wow. I feel Derek bring me closer to his chest and kiss me on the back of my head.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I sighed.

"Jackass is snooping around, Scott dumbass left his glove and his fucking nail of his claw fell off." He sighed.

"I can kill him?" I glared.

"No your not a killer babe." I rolled over and he came with me and his head rested on my chest.

"I can talk to him scare him into leaving Scott alone." I comb my hand through Derek hair that got him purring.

"Maybe Scott needs this, maybe it'll make him start taking things seriously." Still purring. "If he find out what Scott is he'll want the bite." The purring stopped.

"There is no fucking way he can get it." Derek said.

"I know that he won't, I don't think he's going to care, he's going to get us all killed babe." Derek growled.

"If I have to…" I sighed.

"Let hope the alpha does us a favor and kill him before we have to." He laughed. My phone rang and it was an unknown number. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh good this is your number!"

"Stiles?"

"Yea, stop having sex with sour wolf and get both your asses down here." 'What did that Spaz say?' "Oh dear god he heard me."

"Stiles he's a werewolf of course he can hear and how the hell did you get my number?"

"Uh.. Just can you put some clothes on and get to the school and you'll see, Scott's going crazy." With that he hung up

"Can I kill him?" I laughed and gave him a kiss before getting out of bed.

"No!" I walked to the closet giggling cause of Derek growling.

"Well shit." We looked at the carnage that is s school bus doors ripped off and blood everywhere.

"It has to be the alpha." I was thinking that to but.

"What if it was Scott?" He looked at me and I can see he was thinking it to. He grabbed my hand and since the police left the crime scene after bringing the poor bus driver out we walked around. "Der look!" I pointed to the door that was ten feet from the bus. He took his claws out and dragged it across the marks.

"It could be Scot or the alpha." He sniffed around. "Hmm maybe both."

"What both?" He nodded and grabbed my hand again towards the bus. I shivered.

"What's wrong?" I pouted.

"He's dying I can feel it, he won't last couple of hours at least." He nodded then we stopped. "What's wrong."

"Give me your hand." I did and I was seeing and feeling what he was. "Do you see it?" I whimpered hoping he knows that's a yes.

"Oh my god Scott was protecting the bus driver, the red eyes are the alpha right?"

"Yea, there has to be a reason he attacked?" I squeezed his hand. "I mean we don't go on a killing spree like this only when we can't control our urges or emotions."

"What's weird is that when people die I see them or go to them because they pass through me, I don't want to bring it up but it didn't happen with Laura." I felt his grip tighten.

"Maybe she went to someone else, maybe she knew something and didn't want us here?" I nodded and shivered again.

"He's slipping by the minute."

"Lets go, I want to talk to him before he dies." I nodded and followed my husband.

* * *

**Derek**

**After leaving the school we drove to the hospital where they kept him. I hear Kel moan. He's going quickly I hope we can make it in time. Five minutes later I'm parking in the parking lot at the hospital.**

**"You should go, I can't." I looked at her and frowned she was pale and sweat was running down her face. "You know I scream when they pass through I can't do that if were sneaking in his room." I hate that part of the whole reaping thing she turns deathly white and screams in pain when they pass through her. I leaned over and gave her a kiss.**

**"I'll be back." She nodded and pulled the lever so the seat will go back and I heard her moan when I left the car. I sniffed so I can catch his sent I followed it to the side of the building and when I pin pointed which window I jumped. I landed soundly and got a text from Kelly saying she teleported home to the studio. I told her I loved her and to go lay down and got ready to question the victim.**

* * *

**Kelly**

I got his text I love you and listen to his suggestion to lay down but before I can the was pounding at the door. Weird no one knows we're here.

Opening the door and it was Scott.

"You look like shit." And I felt like it to.

"What do you want, I thought I told you and Stiles to leave me and my husband alone?" His whole body just slumped.

"I need your help." I chuckled.

"Say that a little louder I don't think I heard you." He growled. "Now you want my husband and my help, we tried Scott and you sent Derek to jail."

"I know and I'm sorry, um the Argents know you're here." I paled.

"Scott do you know what you just did, you signed my death warrant."

"Stiles said you can't die." I shook my head.

"There is only one weapon that can kill a reaper it's how they killed my dad and the rest of my family." Scott gasped. "Yea still trust the Argents Scott?"

Ignoring my question. "I think I did something last night."

I nodded. "I know Stiles called us, and we seen the bus."

"Did you get anything?"

"Only the sense that the bus driver is dying." Scott backed up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea?"

"Am I going to hurt someone?" I sighed.

"Yes." His face dropped.

"Can I kill someone?"

"Scott.."

"Please answer, and with the truth."

"Yes." He backed up into the wall.

"Am I going to kill someone?" I looked down.

"Probably." His eyes started to tear.

"I can help you, how to remember it's what Derek told me when I made him sit down and asked him many questions about wolves." Scott surprisingly smiled.

"You made him?" I smiled too.

"Yea, go back to the bus, see it, feel it, let your senses sight touch smell remember for you." He gave me a strange look.

"That's it just go back?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you have to ask questions, if you want to know what happened do it." My whole body shook and before I can fall. "You need to go know I feel sick ok?" He hesitated but left as soon as he was gone and the door shut if fell to my knees and screamed as his sprit passed through me.

* * *

**Derek**

**I walked to the end of the bed and stared at the bus driver. Why the hell would the alpha attack him. I paused before questioning him.**

**" Open your eyes." I know he's awake I can tell by his heart beat. "Open your eyes!" His eyes fluttered open and he sat up a little and what came out of his mouth shocked me.**

**"I'm sorry." I took a step back 'sorry'.**

**"What?" His eyes watered.**

**"I'm sorry Hale." The fuck.**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"She's in trouble, he wants her, and so does the Argents." 'Kelly!'**

**"Why?" But he laid back down slowly and took his last breath. **

**'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ' He's dead. I left the hospital as the monitors went off and I see Kelly back in the passenger seat.**

**"I heard you scream, and I thought you were suppose to be resting?"**

**"How can I rest when I had a visitor." My hands tightened on the steering wheel remembering what the guy said.**

**"Who was it?"**

**"Scott." I was shocked he showed up or knew where we lived. Damn werewolf senses.**

**"He asked me questions, they where hard to answer but I couldn't lie to him even though I'm pissed at him." I smiled. And we heard a beep. "Hmm looks like you need gas." We pulled up to the gas station and I got out and Kelly did to.**

**"My ass hurts." I laughed and she come over and snuggled up against me . We both tensed when two cars blocked our car in. "Fucking Argent and his bitches." I smirked. Ass hole walked out of his car all cocky.**

**"Hale, Heartily."**

**"It's Hale now Chris." He stopped.**

**"The reaper married the wolf." Bitch one said.**

**"It seems she did." Chris continued walking and he picked up a window cleaner. "Nice ride, black cars though." He tsked. "Very hard to keep clean." That was when he used the washer and started cleaning the window. "You have something nice you want to take care of it, personally I protective of the things I love." And he stared at Kelly while saying it I tighten my hold on her. " That's something I learned from my family, something you don't have much of hmm." I heard them gasped and I followed their gazes and Kel eyes were red.**

**"You bastard!"**

**"Kelly stop!" I wrapped both my arms over her.**

**"That's new I never seen that on a reaper, which kind do you come from?" I seen his gaze move and it was to the mark that was on her neck and shoulder I growled damn during the struggle her jacket and shirt slipped her shoulder. "Wow not only married but mated." I heard the men gag. "You know a reaper eyes would never turn that color, let me ask you where there any werewolf's in your family could be anyone." **

**"Not that I know of." She answered.**

**"You have alpha eyes." Kelly and I gasped.**

**"That's impossible no one in my family are wolves.."**

**"Who's your mother?" She stiffened.**

**"My mother died while giving birth to me." I pulled her closer. "Violet Knight." Everyone gasped.**

**"Your half reaper half wolf, she passed it on to you when she died."**

**"No!"**

**"I feel sorry for you."**

**"Fuck you!" He laughed and they all walked away. Pissed I say.**

**"You forgot to check the oil." Bitch two with the tire iron stepped up to the driver seat and smashed the window.**

**"Drive safely." With that they took off. **


	5. Chapter 4 Magic Bullet

**Derek**

**"Come on!" Look you finally showed up Kate Argent some one I use to trust thought I loved like Paige but it was all a lie. Looking back on our affair it makes me sick I remember Kelly words. 'That sick that she would sleep with a minor she's a pedophile Jesus babe you were only sixteen still grieving for my cousin.' She was right I was still grieving for Paige I guess apart of me liked I got her attention and another part of me used her to, so I can stop thinking about Paige and what I had to do I should've just told her like Peter wanted me to or maybe stayed away. "Come on!." Bitch after Kelly fell asleep I left to search for the alpha and I found him that was until he left playing with me to go after Kate. The alpha stood up on the hood of her car and howled. Damn I hope Scott didn't hear it.**

**It left and I was right on it's ass that was until it threw a trash can at me and able to get away for now. Running around trying to find it by scent I stepped in something wet that even though I'm a werewolf almost slipped. Hmm blood I dipped my finger and smelt it defiantly from when he was shot. Hearing a growl I look up and it was fur ball. It ran and I followed after him. Jumping over boxes climbing ladders and roof there it was goading me to come and get him. Not knowing that Kate can see me I run towards him and also not knowing that Kelly and Scott showed up a gun shot ran out.**

**"No!" I feel someone push me out of the way then fell besides me. What the hell. Looking around I see Kelly a few feet ahead of me.**

**"Kelly!" When I reached her I see that she passed out. Turning her over I can smell blood. "Come one Kelly, baby wake up." I pat her cheek and she won't wake up checking to see where she was hit, it was on the right side of her stomach pressing moving her shirt up I hear her moan.**

**"Stop that hurts." I lift her into my arms and the move had to hurt because she yelp. "Stop moving me Der."**

**"I'm sorry Kelly but we're not safe out here there's the alpha and Kate." She moaned again.**

**"I bet she routing that either one of us were hit and counting down till we die." I growled.**

**"Don't talk like that." She laughed then moaned.**

**"Thank god I got here in time, I heard the howl and the shots." I started to walk back to the car where I left it.**

**"Shouldn't of come here at all." She scoffed.**

**"Yea and it would be you with the bullet wound."**

**"Better me than you."**

**"You can't always protect me." I growled.**

**"I can try." I put her into the car and drove away. After five minutes into the drive she lurched forward and started to scream. "What, what's going on." When she didn't answer and just continue screaming. "Kelly!?" I watched as she lift her shirt and she wasn't healing and her blood instead of it being red was turning black and purple bluish smoke was coming from the wound. "The fuck Kelly?"**

**"I don't know what's wrong with me, it's suppose to be healing Der but it hurts so much." I put my hand on her leg to take some of the pain away but I wasn't able to touch her she put her shield up. "Stop that, you don't want to fell this pain babe, and I don't want it affecting you to." I growled. I put more pressure on the gas so I can get her home and find out what the fuck is going on with her.**

* * *

**I finally made it to our apartment and after having a hard time opening the door I put her on the bed and she wasn't awake anymore. "Kelly I need you to stay awake babe." She just moaned and kept her eyes closed. I ripped her shirt open and she had these silver lines going from the wound and making it's way to her heart. "Kel this isn't looking good."**

**"I know, if we can't fix this I'll die Derek what do you see?" Hearing her say she'll die I wanted to find Kate and rip her throat out with my teeth.**

**"It still looks the same but this time there this silver line they look like veins that move upward towards you hurt." I heard her sob.**

**"If those line reach my heart I'm dead Derek." I froze and growled. I picked her back up and said sorry when she yelped and decided to find Scott and Stiles. "Whe-where are we going?" She was getting weaker her words were slurring.**

**"We're going to find Scott and Stiles ok, I love you and hold on alright." She nodded.**

**"If I happen to die, get that bitch for me would you." I smirked.**

**"With pleasure." And we drove off towards the school.**

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later we arrived and I put my jacket over Kelly so no one will see her blood stain shirt. I half drag half carried her to the door when opened students were still making there way to class and stopped when she yelped. "What?" She was panting and trying to stay awake.**

**"The little shit bumped into me and didn't even say sorry, what the hell is wrong with kids these day!?" I laughed and continued forward. Looking in the crowd I don't see either teen but I do see Jackass. I moved my attention to him. I had to keep from laughing when I heard Kel repeating 'Anyone but him, anyone but him.'**

**"Hey!." I felt Kelly wince. "Where's Scott McCall or Stiles Stilinski?" He looked at us then at my wife longer. "Hey eyes over here, now again where is Sco.."**

**"Why should I help you two?" He smirked. Kelly laughed and we both looked at her pale shaking form.**

**"Because he asked you nicely, and he doesn't really do nice, now don't have him ask you again." She growled. He ass hole laughed.**

**"Ok Xena, how about I help you both if you tell me what your selling." What the fuck is he talking about. Kelly started laughing again but this time with the laugh she started coughing.**

**"Baby he's talking ab-about drugs." I growled drugs!**

**"Ding ding ding!" Not wanting to deal with this punk anymore I move us around him but he stepped in our way. "And by the way you should tell your girlfriend to stop trying what your selling she looks like shit." **

**"Derek he's not going to help us." I looked down at her and she couldn't even keep her eyes open and I can see blood now staining her pants. I rearranged her then went to move around him again when he grabbed Kelly.**

**"I'm not finished yet!" And before I can do anything Kelly slammed him against the locker with her hand around his throat.**

**"Don't touch me, you know Lydia doesn't deserve you," I watched as his eyes widen. "You treat her like shit, and let me tell you something you aint special yea your popular and you're the captain of the lacrosse team and drive a fancy car but you will always be alone." I see the kid wince and I look at Kel hand and I see claws.**

**"Kelly come baby lets go." I grab her from the kid and walk around the corner and before we can take another step we stumble into the wall and she whimpers. "Kelly?"**

**"I'm not gonna make it, that bitch killed my family and she's killed me to." I tense.**

**"No baby, were going to find Scott and Stiles and even if I have to rip their throats out, they're going to help us ok." I kiss her head that was nodding. She jumped and let out a sob when the bell rang. "Come on." When we walked out the building I see Stiles pulling out of the parking lot and I drag Kel and I to the front of the jeep. 'Holy shit!' Thank god he stopped.**

**"Derek I can't." Kelly dropped to her knees.**

**"Jesus, you two are every where." **

**"Shut up and help me Kelly's hurt." His face dropped and Scott made it to us.**

**"What do you mean she's hurt what happened?" I lifted her shirt up and both Stiles, Kelly and Scott groaned. "Oh my god!"**

**"What happened." I didn't answer but I did put Kelly into the passenger seat of Stiles jeep. "Whoa what're you doing." That's when I lost it.**

**"Shut the fuck up both of you, my wife is fucking dying in front of my eyes slowly!" There jaw dropped. "Now you." I pointed to Stiles. "Are getting in this fucking jeep and taking both Kelly and I some where safe." Then I looked at Scott and flashed him my eyes. "And you are going to your girlfriends house and getting the fucking bullet!" They both shut uo and Stiles ran to the driver side as I crawled over Kelly to get in the back.**

**"Why should I help you?" Scott asked. I growled.**

**"Because you need us, and if she dies I'm coming for you then the bitch that did this." And Stiles drove off.**

* * *

**It's been fifteen minutes since we left the school and Scott hasn't called us back. Kelly was passed out and I moved to take my jacket off her. I heard Stiles phone beep.**

**" Hey try not to get her blood all over my seats." I glared. "Anyways we're almost there." I stopped and faced him.**

**"Almost where?" He gave me a strange look.**

**"Your place." My eyes widen.**

**"The studio or the Hale house?" His brows furrowed.**

**"The Hale house." Fuck!**

**"No you can't take us there!" He scoffed.**

**"And why not?" I growled.**

**"Because I can't protect Kelly and myself there that's the first place they'll look for me." I heard Kelly groan.**

**"Der-Derek?" I moved between the seats.**

**"Hey baby, just stay still and rest ok." She coughed.**

**"I'm not gonna make it, if when I die I want you to promise me you won't turn stone cold ok?" I had to hide the emotion that tried to move forward.**

**"Don't talk like that alright, your going to make it and build the life we talked about together. And when your all better we kill Kate together ok?" She nodded then passed out again.**

**Stiles stared at us. "Who knew…"**

**"Keep talking and I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." He whimpered and turned back to the road. Another forty minutes we pulled over again and Kelly was awake now and clutching her stomach.**

**"What the hell am I suppose to do with her?" I glared at him.**

**"Take them some where anywhere!" Stiles sighed.**

**"By the way she's starting to smell." Kelly and I growled at him.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Deathhhhhhhhh." Kelly got up to hit him and I grabbed her hands.**

**"You're a dick!" We heard Scott laugh on the other line.**

**"Take them to the animal clinic." Stiles rolled his eyes.**

**"What about your boss?" **

**"He's gone by now and the key is under the dumpster in the alley." Stiles turned to us.**

**"You won't believe where he's asking me to take you two." I grabbed the phone from him while Kelly hit him in the back of his head. "Ow!"**

**"Scott did you find it?" Scott sighed.**

**"How the hell am I suppose to find a bullet a bullet that only suppose to kill werewolves not reapers?!"**

**"We just found out that Kelly's mom was a werewolf, she's an alpha Scott, now find the damn bullet, because if she dies so do you and you wouldn't have to worry about the alpha doing it!" I hung up. "Well are we going or not?" Stiles jumped and started the car.**

**"Derek check the silver lines." I lifted her shirt and the silver are closer to her heart than five minutes ago. "There…"**

**"Your ok." I kissed her and glared at Stiles daring him to say something.**

* * *

**When we arrived and Stiles unlocked the doors. I moved Kelly away from me a little and removed her shirt.**

**"Oh my god." I moved her to the table.**

**"Remove your eyes from her chest Stiles our I'm ripping them from the socket." He did but it went to the wound.**

**"Hm nothing but echinea and a good night sleep won't do." Kelly winced.**

**"This would be much more easier if she shot me where you can cut something off." Stiles paled and I nodded agreeing with her.**

**"I know, I don't know what to do to help you I feel useless." She grabbed my hand.**

**"St-stop, just you being here with me whether I die or not is all I need ok." I nodded and kissed her on her forehead she jerked away from me and threw up some black shit all over the floor.**

**"Oh my god, what the fuck is that?" I moved her hair from her face and rubbed her back.**

**"It's her body healing herself." Stiles gagged.**

**"It doesn't look like it's doing a good job." Stiles phone beeped. "Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you. Holding Kel to my chest I answered.**

**"It's a rare form of wolf bane Scott has to bring it here." Stiles typed the message and we waited.**

**"How is she a werewolf she told me she was a reaper." Panting.**

**"I am, but I just found out my mother Violet Knight was a were wolf, so I'm half." She sobbed. "My mom died at child birth." Stiles nodded.**

**"My mom died to, of cancer." **

**"I'm sorry, hold old were you?" Stiles moved his eye from the us to the wall over our shoulders.**

**"Old enough to watch her die, you?"**

**"I'm the one she gave birth to." His eye widen and he said sorry too.**

**"Kelly, Stiles, Derek!" Scott ran into the room and handed Kelly the bullet. "What're you going to do with it Kelly?" She swayed.**

**"I-I'm going… I…" And she fell before I can catch her and the bullet rolled into the grate.**

**"Kelly…baby come on open your eyes from me." I can hear Stiles yelling for Scott to hurry.**

**"Damn it Scott I think she died!"**

**"Don't say that, Kelly come on not like this after everything we been through come on!" Tears were gathering in my eye. "I'm going to fucking kill Kate, come on baby!"**

**"I got it!" I looked at Kelly and before I can do anything Stiles moved me over and slapped her across the face I would've been pissed but it worked and she got up took the bullet from Scott. tear the bullet with her teeth. After dumping the wolfs bane on the table.**

**"Lighter Der." I gave it to her and she lit it and gathered the burnt substance in her hand and dug her finger into the wound, I grabbed her before she can hit the ground screaming and wiggling in my grip it took five second until the bullet healed.**

**"Holy shit that was awesome!" The three of us gave him a look.**

**"You ok, nothing hurts anymore, Kelly?" She laughed.**

**"I'm ok, we made it." I pulled her towards me and kissed her. Before we got heated Stiles cleared his throat.**

**"Look I'm happy your ok but can you please not do that in front of us." Kelly gave him the finger. "Real mature." **

**"Now I that your ok I want you both to leave us alone, or I'm going to the sheriff and Allison's dad." Our head snapped up to his.**

**"Your going to fucking trust them!?"**

**"They're a hell of a lot nicer than you." Kelly laughed.**

**"Yea and pigs fly." Stiles jaw dropped.**

**"Really!?"**

**"No you idiot!" I grabbed Kel hand.**

**"I'll show you how nice they're."**

**"Der, we don't have to show him shit let him learn the hard way." I looked at her and nodded. "Lets go home as much as I want to ravage you I'm tired." Both teens groaned as we left the room and head back to the studio. **


	6. Chapter 5 The Tell

**Kelly**

So who would've thought I can talk The Derek Hale into watching a freaking movie, but I did. If I couldn't I was going to threaten no sex but he would've laughed on my face. As I pull up I see Jackass that wouldn't help me and Ginger in the car arguing. I got out and when I reached the door Jackson got out to not bothering to hold the door open I walk in and I freeze. Something is going to happen I can feel it. Trying to ignore the feeling and just look for a movie Derek would at least have his eyes on for ten minutes when I jump because Jackson called out.

"Hey can anyone help me find the notebook?" I giggle ginger is making him watch the notebook. Jackson came out of the isle and smirked at me that dropped and he grew pale.

"What you ok?" He pointed behind me and oh my fucking god this can not be happening not in front of him there was the sprit blood dripping from his throat he gurgled then reached out to touch me. "Jackson I need you to go leave." He snapped out of the horror scene that was playing in front of him.

"No, I might've been a dick to you and your boyfriend but there is a mountain lion still out there and move the fuck away from that and what is it? I tried to back up but it moved with me. I was suddenly grabbed by Jackson. And that distraction gave the sprit the chance to touch me and cross from the other side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" God my head feels like it's splitting in two. Panting Jackson grip tighten.

"What the fuck was that?" I pulled away from him.

"Lets go we need to leave!" My phone was vibrating and Derek popped up shit he heard my scream.

"Now what the hell is that?" I see him point to something behind the counter we both walked to it and it looked like feet. Jackson took a step back and made the light that I just realized were hanging fall and now the room gave an eerie red glow.

"Jackson we need to leave." I grabbed his hand and moved to leave when we heard a growl holy fucking shit it's the alpha. The last time I had an encounter with it was when he attacked me. "Come on." I pulled his hand and maneuvered us behind the shelf with the movies. Oh horror section how ironic.

"What the fuck is that?" I looked at him.

"Godzilla." He glared at me when all of a sudden we hear as if something was falling and indeed something was it was the fucking shelves that are holding the movie. Before ours can fall and before I can move Jackson and I he pushed me out of the way and he was between the shelves and the floor. "Jackson!" He looked at me.

"Go and make sure Lydia does to!" Wow he does care about other people but himself. And we both froze when we see fur ball my husband call it hovering over Jackson. Confused as to why I was answered when he pulled his collar down and show the marks Derek said I gave him. And when I went to throw one of my energy ball at him it turned to me and jumped me again. I screamed.

It sniffed me then purred. "Good he did it, just like I was hoping he would." What the fuck it can talk. "Alpha from the Knight family I can smell her blood in you." What! He moved my head to the side to show Derek mark. "Mmm, mates if Miss Kate finds out she would be hunting for you sweet heart." He dug his claw into my stomach.

"Ahhh, no, no." The alpha chuckled

"Yes, I need Derek to start connect the pieces." He started to make some sort of symbol, picture. I went to look down to see what he made when he pushed my head back to the floor. "Sign of vendetta, sign of revenge." Then I was picked up by my foot the alpha licked the wound he just made. And threw me against the far side of the wall before I passed out I heard glass breaking and Lydia screaming.

* * *

I woke up in the ambulance and when I tried to sit up the EMT tried to get me to sit down but I told them I was fine.

"I said I was ok damn it now leave me the fuck alone, oh and thank you." I walked off the back of the ambulance to a crime scene and Jackson being a Jackass again.

"I told you I was fine I want to go home!" He was talking to Stiles dad.

"Son you could have a concussion let them take a look at you and I need to ask you some questions." Jackson hand tightened into a fist.

"I already told your team that I didn't see anything after the shelf collapsed on me I passed out!" I moved towards them.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski." He turned towards me with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Kelly Hale, I know your son Stiles." I held out my hand and he took it.

"Oh Mrs. Hale yes my son talks about you saying how much ass you can kick." I raise my eyebrow.

"He does, does he." I laugh. "Do you need to ask me any question?" He nodded.

"Yes um I would like to know if you seen anything before you were knocked out?"

"Um no I didn't it was to dark and when I tried to leave I was thrown across the room." Something in the corner caught my eye I looked up and there was my husband and Scott I can see Derek was shaking and Scott was talking to him.

"Thank you, now see how easy that was." He asked Jackson.

"Kelly!" I turned and there was Stiles. His dad sighed.

"I thought…"

"She's my friend dad." I moved him into a corner so no one can hear us.

"Derek is here and so is Scott." I pointed to the roof. When He went to look I cupped one of his cheek and moved it back facing me. "Don't look, the alpha was here." His eye widen.

"What, what did it want?" I sighed.

"I don't know but it killed the clerk, and when I was shot my claw pierced Jackson neck and left a mark, It checked that to." I looked up to make sure the two where listening and when Derek nod I continued. "He knew Derek marked me." I pulled down my collar and showed Stiles he went to touch it but I slapped his hand. "Are you crazy when a werewolf mark the opposite sex it's a mate mark, dude I'm Derek mate now and if you touch that not only will he rip your arm off and beat you with it but I wouldn't be walking for a week."

Stiles gagged. And I can feel the smirk coming off of my husband. "Ok what did it do when he seen it?" I sighed and looked towards Derek and I can see a snarl on my husband face.

"He um first he sniffed me." Stiles laughed.

"Sniffed you?"

"Yup, then the thing uh it knows I'm Derek's mate, then it knows I'm an alpha and it marked me." Stiles and I heard a roar and everyone on site stopped and looked around. "Really Derek calm down!"

"What do you mean mark you?" Stiles said bringing mt attention back. I lifted up my shirt and showed him. "Holy…what is that?"

* * *

**Derek**

The mother fucker marked her and what's even worse is it's fucking knows who she is. I suddenly remember what the bus driver told me. ' He's wants her, so do the Argents.' I snapped out of it when Scott tapped my arm and heard Stiles ask.

"Holy…what is that?" I use my wolf eyes to see better and told Scott to do the same and I growled.

"Derek do you know what that is?" I didn't have to answer because my wife did it.

"It's a sign of vendetta revenge Stiles and he was giving Derek a message through me." I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Can I touch this one?" 'Not unless you want me to rip your heart out for touching her.'

"Yea go ahead it still hurts and would take longer to heal since it was done by an alpha." I see her wince.

"That is the sickest shit I ever seen, do you have any clue why he did it?" I see her nod.

"He said he needs Derek to finally put the pieces together." They stopped talking when Stiles dad walked to them telling my wife she can go home. I watched as she went to the car and before she can get in Stiles excitedly said.

"Yo is that a dead body?" I closed my eyes and shook my head and Scott called him an 'Idiot', which my wife repeated and drove off.

After everything quieted and the police left I turned to Scott. "Now are you starting to get it?" Scott sighed.

"I mean I get that he is killing people maybe what he did to Kelly…" I growled. "Hey I care about her to ok, she helped me when I thought I killed the bus driver and scares the living daylights out of me to, I still remember when she kicked my ass when she walked through the door and seen me kicking yours." I scoffed then smirked. She really did kick Scotts ass and it was a turn on to best sex that night.

"She kicked your ass alright." I smirked when he glared.

"This doesn't make sense to me, you told me we aren't killers." Scott scanned the place the caution tape still there. "We just don't go out killing random people." I nodded.

"He said I needed to put the pieces together that's why…" I closed my eyes remembering that spiral on my girl stomach. "I don't like how the alpha knows me or Kelly."

"What about me?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're his beta Scott, of course he's going to know who you are." I turned to walk away with Scott following little did we know there on the roof where the two betas were standing is the same spiral on Kelly's stomach.

* * *

**Kelly**

I walk of the shower to voices in the living room of the studio putting on my robe I step out of the bathroom to see Scott and Derek in a conversation.

"You know I have a life to." I scoffed that caught their attention Derek walked to me and kissed my forehead.

"No you don't." I told Scott I can feel Derek smirk on my forehead.

"You ok?" I nodded. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do!" We turn our attention back to Scott. "I don't care what you guys told me about him, it making me his pet."

"Pack." Derek and I said. Scott huffed

"What ever!" He pointed to himself. "I got homework to do, a parent teacher conference to go to I'm failing chemistry."

"Bad Scott!" I giggled while Derek smirked and Scott growled.

"You want to worry about your homework or not die." Derek asked Scott. "You've less than a full week till the next full moon, you don't kill with him he kills you."

"Seriously who make up these rules." It's funny seeing him so frustrated.

"It's an rite of passage into his pack." Scott scoffed.

"You know what else is a rite of passage graduating from high school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it." Derek and I rolled our eyes. "Why don't you find him yourself."

"Because he can't." I took a step towards him. "And before you say it no Derek can't even sniff him out his human scent is different from the beast."

Scott rolled his head back. "You have a connection a link." Derek explained. "You won't understand , if I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him." Scott seem to look like he's thinking about it.

"So If I help you, you can stop him?" I nodded.

"But not alone." Derek looked at me then Scott. "We're stronger in numbers and Kel is an alpha which makes us even stronger not to mention the power she has as a reaper." Scott looked at me and I flashed my eyes instead of it being gold or blue it was red.

"How am I suppose to help when I have no clue who I'm looking for?" Derek growled.

"Because I'm going to teach you!" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

"Scott remember when you were shot in the arm on your first full moon?" He nodded.

"I turned back" I nodded and stepped closer.

"Mhm and how about when ass hole Argent hit you with his red cherry car, same thing right?" I was right in his face. "What is the common denominator?" When he didn't answer I kicked him in the balls.

"Mother…" He squirmed. "Why?" I can see Derek laughing.

"You'll heal but won't be getting any from the Argent girl oops" He still was squirming.

"But it still hurts." I walked to the bed that was behind the only wall that Derek didn't knock down. "And that what keeps you human Scott pain."

"It's late school night Scott time to go." After I heard the door close I was picked up and thrown on the bed.

"You smell like the alpha I have to fix it." And boy did he.

* * *

**Derek**

It was morning and I left Kelly in bed to search out Jackson. Kelly and I talked before we both passed out and she told me Jackson seen the alpha that it was checking out the marks she left. I found the bastard checking out the marks Kel left. I watched as he moved to his locker in pain he was pale and jumped at ever little noise that was made. Interesting. He put deodorant and something caught his attention following his gaze I see red, using my eyes for a better view through the fog it was some kid with head phones. Kelly was right he did see it. He relaxed as soon as he saw the kid. Turning around I came into his view.

"I-I don't know where Scott is or Stiles and Kelly doesn't come to this school." I paused.

"I'm not here for either of them and I know Kelly's not here I left her in our bed room." I walked closer. "I came for you." He started shaking more.

"Wh-why me I-I di-didn't do any-anything." Walking closer.

"No, no you didn't but you saw something."

"No. no I-I didn-didn't se anything." He started to sweat and the shaking got worse.

"What was it hmm and animal, mountain lion?" I watched for any signs of lying.

"No-no I didn't see anything, I-I'm not-not ly-lying." Nodding.

"Why don't you say it again" He looked confused but asked.

"What that I'm not lying?"

Raising my voice. "Tell me you didn't see anything, but slower." He swallowed.

"I… Didn't…See…Anything." Hmm he was able to keep his heartbeat steady. Grabbing his hair.

"One more thing." I turned his head. "My wife got you good, you should really get those checked out." I turned and walked away.

* * *

**Kelly**

I woke to Derek gone probably to talk to Jackass. I was sitting on the couch trying to read but my mind kept going to the victims and the alpha. Asshole marked me and it already healed but I can still see it in my head the spiral vendetta revenge against who. What does the victims and the spiral have in common? I jumped when my phone rang hmm it's Stile looking at the clock school is out. I answered.

"Hi Sties" I heard him mumbling about something. "Stiles?" He cleared his throat.

"Are you busy?" Confused by the question.

"Nooo… Derek is out and I'm just sitting on my couch reading?" I can hear movement on the other end. "Uh Stiles if your nodding I can't see you."

"Oh right uh since your not doing anything I was wondering if you uh want to come to Lydia's with me uh she well you know.." I laughed.

"Yes Stiles I'll go cause if Derek goes and question her she'll either be intimated or try to sleep with him and I'll have to kill her." He laughed. "I wasn't joking Stiles." He stopped.

"Oh uh I'll pick you up in five." He hung up. I got up to get dressed and by the time I was done Stiles was here.

"Hey again."

"Hey, I didn't think you'll actually come with me." I turned my body so I can talk to him and see him

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a girl." I raised my eye brow. "I mean girls usually don't talk or look at me or want to hang out." I laughed.

"That's because they're idiots, there's nothing wrong with you maybe if Jackson and Lydia break up she'll date you." He twitched.

"How-how did you know.."

"Because I can hear your heart beat faster when ever you see her or when someone say her name." He nodded and we arrived at the Lydia and after Stiles rang the door bell Lydia mom answered. She raised her eyebrow. I looked to Stiles when he didn't say anything I rolled my eye.

"Hi we're Lydias friend and we stopped by to see if she was ok oh um I'm Kelly and this here is Stiles."

"Oh, please come in." She lead us through the front door and up the stairs as she knocked on the door. "Lydia there's a Kelly and Stiles here to see you." What we can see over Mrs. Martin shoulder is Lydia wearing a nightie and she was humming.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" I hid my laugh but I guess I wasn't successful because Stiles glared at me. Mrs. Martin turned to us.

"Um don't mind her she taking something for the shock." We nodded and stepped into the room. I walked closer to the bed and Stiles followed. When the room became to quiet I nodded my head towards the bed.

"Oh uh…" He was cut off by Lydia.

"Wh-what're you doing here, and who is she." Wow!

"She is Kelly Hale a friend of mine." I waved. "And I came here because I was worried." She started smacking her lips.

"Why?" I had to turn away before I laugh at the scene before me Lydia was smacking and licking her lips while Stiles couldn't even talk because he was in front of his crush. I looked around the room as they talked. I heard something and when I turned it was Lydia patting for Stiles to sit next to her on the bed. Stiles kept blinking until I cleared my throat.

"Uh, how are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes. But my eyes widen when I see her feeling up Stiles arm. Stiles looked like he was in heaven but nervous also.

"I feel." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when she got in his face and he had this goofy smile on his face. "I feel woundefullll." I look to my left and see a pill bottle. I picked it up oh my no wonder she is out of it.

"Uh Stiles." I shook the bottle and he took it.

"Oh wow, uh I bet you can't say I saw Sussie in a shoe shine shop ten times." I did laugh when she tried it and failed but sobered up when she got this distance look in her eye.

"I saw.." I walked to her and grabbed her attention.

"What did you see?" She looked at me then turned to Stiles.

"I saw a mountain lion." I scoffed. She kept repeating mountain lion so I grabbed the stuff animal.

"Hey Lydia what is this?" I showed her.

"Mountain lion." I looked at Stiles and glared. My eyes widen when I saw her head fall into Stiles crotch. "Well enjoy that, I'm going to…I'm not into watching." I left and Stiles begged me to stay. I closed the door and listened. I heard movement and.

"I'm gonna uh go." Then I can hear Stiles heart stop when Lydia asked him to stay.

"Me-me you want me to stay?" She mhm and I can hear Stiles move towards the bed and I felt bad for him when she called him Jackson. "Ah time to go." He came out and I pat his back.

"Ten years, ten years. " I laughed and we left. I got a text and it was from Derek asking to meet at the Hale house.

"Hey Stiles drop my off in the entrance of the woods please." He didn't question but did as asked.

* * *

As I walked up to the home I can hear music playing. I opened the door and I swear if you looked at my face there would be drool. I teleported standing up on his back and giggled when he switched to doing push up with one hand.

"Show off." He laughed and stopped and lowered the music. I got off his back and he got up.

"Where were you I went home and you weren't there?" God that body. I licked my lips.

"Mmm I was with Stiles." He raised a brow. "Yes I was thinking about what the alpha told me and Stiles called, we questioned Lydia."

"The girl he has the hots for?" I nodded then laugh.

"Oh my god you should've been there babe, when her head fell into his lap." I paused when gave me a sick look. "No, she was drugged up since the accident and she was so out of it anyway when her head fell into his lap Stiles looked like he had an orgasm." I laughed and I saw Derek smirk.

"Did she see anything?" I shook my head no.

"She was to drugged up on the pills her mom gave her everything was a mountain lion to her." Before we can continue the conversation both our heads snapped to the window. "Hunters!" I looked at Derek.

"Go now!" I Grabbed his hand.

"No fucking way am I leaving you, your my husband." And I showed him the ring her brought me and gave me the night . "Maybe not legally but in here." I pointed to his heart. "I'm with you all the way baby." He kissed me and we both hid as the door was kicked opened. We heard footsteps.

"No one home." The same bastard from the gas station. I heard a women laugh.

"Shit it's Kate." I look at Derek and he paled. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Oh he's home he's just not feeling hospitable ." I heard her walk further into the home.

"Maybe he's outside burying a bone." Derek and I rolled our eyes. I guess Kate felt the same way because she said.

"Really a dog joke that's the best you got." She scolded. "No, if you want to get his attention you say something like to bad your sister bit it before her first litter." I gasped and I can hear Derek growl behind me. "Or better yet, to bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Derek left my side and I followed he roared and then attacked the closet guy that happen to be the one who told the bad dog joke. And I used my energy ball to take out the next one. When finished Derek and I stood next to each other.

"Hmm Derek Hale and Kelly Heartily." I growled.

"It's Hale now Kate." And I showed her my ring. I can see her face darken. "What's wrong Kate, I mean you didn't love my husband I mean you raped him, used him for what daddy." Her face darkened even more. "Daddy ask you to do what ever means necessary meaning using a sixteen old boy when he just lost his girlfriend and sleeping with him to get enough info to burn down this home. " And I lifted my hands. " He never loved you, look at him Kate you didn't break him he moved on from you and married someone you know we even talked about having children."

Kate laughed. "Impossible you have to be mates…" She stopped when I showed her my mark.

"You were saying, you loose Kate I have Derek heart body and soul." Before either of us can react I was grabbed by one of her buddies and a electric rod at my mid section. Derek went to move.

"Uh-uh move and your wifey gets it." She laughed. "Did he tell you about the crazy sex we had." When she seen she didn't get a reaction she growled and nodded. "So he did I guess she's right I didn't break you after all." She leaned against the door way. "How about when we were done making love we would talk about plans to have a family me leaving the hunter business and you and I running away from Beacon Hills."

I scoffed. "If that's suppose to hurt me it doesn't if it did happen you and Derek running away I wonder how Derek will fell if you hired someone to burn his family house down before or after you guys leave." I laughed. "He will feel the same way he does now, what did you say baby were gonna rip here throat out with our teeth." I flashed my eyes and she paled and I teleported behind her while Derek knocked the goon out again I grab Kate by her throat and knocked the rod out of her hand.

"Don't kill me yet I have news about your sister." I squeezed her throat. "Ah, we didn't kill her."

"Your lying!" Derek said. I raised her off her feet.

"We didn't we found bite marks on your sister, guess who did it." I looked at Derek. "Yea the alpha the one all three of us are looking for." I looked at Derek and my heart hurt at the sadness there. I knocked Kate head against the wall knocking her out and teleported Derek and I home.


	7. Chapter 6 Heart Monitor

**Kelly**

**So It's been two days after the reveal from Kate that it wasn't the hunters that killed my husband sister. We talked about it and we both agreed to find the son of a bitch and kill him. Right now I'm laughing my ass off seeing my husband and Scott running around the parking garage at the store Scott was shopping in. Yes we told Scott we'll help him but not when. I teleported to Scott and Derek right when husband pulled Scott from where he was hiding and said.**

**"Your dead." I clapped and both of there heads snapped to me.**

**"Nice, I like the whole setting off the alarm thing, drowned out your heart it was awesome." Scott smiled but it fell when he heard Derek scoff. Derek got off of the car and walked towards me and gave me a kiss. Turning around to leave but was stopped by Scott.**

**"Wh-what the hell was that guys!" I smirked as Derek rolled his eyes. We continued walking. **

**"I said I was going to teach you but not when." I looked at Scott and laughed at his puppy dog face.**

**"You scared the crap out of me!" I feel bad just a little. Derek huffed.**

**"Not yet." I put my hand in his back pocket. All you can hear in the parking lot are our footsteps.**

**"Ok but I was fast right."**

**"Not fast enough." Scott stopped then followed us again when we got to far.**

**"But-but like Kelly said the car alarm was awesome I did a good job." I nodded.**

**"Until your phone rang." I stopped which caused all of us to.**

**"Come on Derek." He sighed. Scott continued.**

**"What happened the other night Stiles dad getting hurt." I raised my hand to stop him.**

**"Is he ok?" I like Stiles and his dad.**

**"Just some bruising but it was my fault, I should've been there to do something I need you guys to teach me how to control this." I was sad when his voice had tears in it. Derek wasn't moved and I know why but still it's sad Scott wants to save everybody and it doesn't work that way.**

**"Look I am what I am because of birth, you were bitten teaching someone who's been bitten takes time." Derek ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know if I can help you." Which is true werewolf by birth has a better control then bitten wolves.**

**"What do I have to do?" I sighed.**

**"Let me see your phone hun." Scott took it out and handed it to me. I went through his calls list and there is his distraction. "You see this." I showed the time and the person who called. "This is who and what got you caught, the alpha won't wait until you cancel the call or put your phone on vibrate, answer it. You would be dead by then." His shoulders sagged. "She is your distraction Scott, you need to let her go." He was ready to complain. "Only until after the full moon."**

**"But." **

**"Do you want that dream to come true, the one where you killed her, if you can't get control of this that is what you'll do. Did you or did you not almost kill Stiles twice." I held up two fingers.**

**"No I don't want that, but just because her family.." The phone was taken from my grasp and Derek showed it to Scott and chucked it at the wall.**

**"Dude!" Both Scott and I said.**

**"You getting angry that's your first lesson, you want to learn how to control it how to shift through anger."**

**"But babe, excuse me your using anger as you anchor it doesn't work that way for everyone." I turned to Scott. "You can control this by finding an anchor someone important to you use an emotion family friends. There's a way to control this you just have to find it." Derek nodded.**

**"Now like my wife asked can you stay away from her?" Scott looked like a kicked puppy.**

**"Yea, yea I can stay away from her." He turned and walked away.**

**"Nah he won't be able to you know that right?" He sighed.**

**"Yea I do." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the car.**

**I was laughing we followed Scott and the first thing he did when we drove away and followed his scent was to the Argent house.**

**"It's not that funny." Derek grumbled. We were now on our way to Scotts house.**

**"Yea it was typical guy I mean we tell him to leave the Argent girl alone and what does he do drive over with the groceries still in the bag, milk is probably going bad and any veggies he has." Derek smirked. "Just to have sex before he has to ignore her for a week." I continued to laugh until we pulled up to Scotts place. We got out and I sniffed. "Mom's not home." He nodded and grabbed my hand leading us to and open window. "Well what if someone broke into his house tisk tisk Scott."**

**We jumped through and I looked around his room. "It's really nothing." Derek said. I nodded and continued. When I stopped at a picture. "No fucking way." **

**"What?" I showed him a picture.**

**"I was adopted Der, and this this man right here is the ass hole that gave me away." Derek eyes widen**

**"You Scott sister."**

**"Half sister my mom was the blonde in the family, my uncle had the reaper in him and I guess it passed down to me." Derek was still in shock.**

**"How old is your dad?" **

**"Thirty seven meaning he knocked up my mom at seventeen." He nodded.**

**"And your mom how old was she?" I sighed.**

**"My mom was sixteen meaning if she was still alive she would be thirty six."**

**"Fuck." I nodded. "How are you going to explain this to Scott."**

**"Explain what?" We both jumped. Shit.**

**"Scott I.."**

**"What?" I picked up the picture and showed him it. "Yea that's my dad." I nodded.**

**"He is also mine." His eyes widen.**

**"No my mom would've.."**

**"I'm your half sister, I'm adopted Scott my mom Violet Knight died at the age of sixteen in child birth se was also the alpha." I flashed him my eyes. "Your dad was seventeen at the time, when my mom told me he wanted nothing to do with us."**

**"No, I mean if it's true than dad has a tendency of running away but." He sat on his bed.**

**"His name is Rafe McCall isn't it." His eyes widen and he nodded. I laughed.**

**"Isn't it ironic that my brother turns out to be a werewolf anyway." Scott nodded.**

**"I have to tell my mom."**

**"No!" His face fell.**

**'I don't want to bring her into this, hi I'm Kelly and a werewolf slash reaper and you happen to be my step-mom well use to." Scott nodded then he gave me a hug then groaned. "What?"**

**"That means that he." He pointed to Derek. "Is my brother in law." Derek groaned to. I laughed.**

**"Well that's some shit."**

**"Oh!" Scott shouted, "The alpha came to me."**

**"What!" Derek and I said.**

**"Yea he uh it was like he was playing with me, I ran into my car and I waited hoping he would go away." Derek and I rolled our eyes. "And he drew this spiral just like the one on your stomach." I looked at Derek.**

**"Why show the same spiral to Scott, he said you had to connect the pieces?" I can see the logs moving in Derek head as he was thinking.**

**"Maybe because he was thinking if he can't get me to do it than Scott can his beta." Scott groaned.**

**"I don't want to." I laughed at how much he sound like a five year old I was upset I never got to see him grow up or that dad actually wanted a family with Scott until he ran as Scott said.**

**"You don't have a choice Scott do you remember that I said you two have a connection." He nodded. "What did you feel?" Scott turned on the puppy look.**

**"Uh anger.." My eyebrow furrowed.**

**"The anger was focused on you?" **

**"No-no not me but it was defiantly anger I felt it especially when he drew the spiral." We nodded. I hugged him cause we had to go.**

**"Be careful please, and if anything else call either one of us." I walked to the door with Derek. "Oh and our apartment is opened to you we have three extra bedrooms I'll make you a key ok, ow!" I rubbed my head that Derek smacked.**

**"Why?" I glared.**

**"He's my brother Derek, I don't have much family left." He softened.**

**"I'm sorry, oh and when you get the key call or knock before you come in our bedroom is down stairs you can see it right when you open the door." Scott made a face.**

**"Ugh I got it." Derek smirked and I slapped him on his arm.**

**"Bye Scott."**

**"Bye Kel."**

* * *

**The next day Scott and Stiles both texted me asking for help. I said yea I'll be right there.**

**"You know when you asked for help I thought it would be some where I won't get caught." Both boys jumped.**

**"Hey Kelly." Scott got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"So I heard your Scott's sister, I don't see it."**

**"It's because I got my mom looks thank god." Scott glared and I stuck my tongue at him.**

**"You were adopted." I nodded. **

**"By the Heartily's, it was only my dad when the hunters came and killed him."**

**"Didn't you say that he was a reaper." I nodded.**

**"I believe it was my uncle that adopted me and I just didn't know, I'm pissed he kept it from me but he's in a better place and I gained a brother it's all good." The teens nodded.**

**"If you want I can have my dad look into it." I thought about it but decided against it.**

**"No but thanks for the offer I don't want to learn anything else that will just hurt me or piss me off, I have a husband and a brother and friends that's all I need." I clapped my hand together. "Now what the hell are we going to do you pulled me away from my naked husband." They both gagged.**

**"Ok." Stiles turned to the bag he carried and took this black contraption out and handed it to Scott. "Here put this on." Scott and I looked at it then back at Stiles I raised my eye brow.**

**"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors from the track team?" Scott asked.**

**"Uh yea." Stiles said like there was no problem stealing the thing.**

**"You took it from his office?" I was shocked.**

**"Yea I borrowed it." Both Scott and I raised our brow.**

**"You mean stole it." I nodded agreeing with Scott.**

**"Temporally ****misappropriated."** **I smirked. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs so you're going to wear it for this rest of the day." Then I see him pull something out of his pocket.**

**"Is that coaches phone?" Scott questioned. Stiles nodded and licked his lips then sighed.**

**"That, that I stole." I laughed while Scott shook his head.**

**"While this is amusing but why did you steal your coaches phone?"**

**"Kelly isn't it true that a wolf heart rate go up right anger or sex?" I smirked.**

**"Yes Stiles." He nodded.**

**"Maybe if we can control your heart rate we can do it without sour wolf." I raised my brow.**

**"Sour wolf, who the hell is sour…" I smirked. "That's what you call my husband I like it." Stiles smirked and Scott shook his head.**

**"So…like the incredible hulk?" Scott had a weird smile on his face. Stiles and I smirked.**

**"Kinda like the incredible hulk." I laughed. "Now can we all shut up and you put it on." We became quiet and Scott put the heart monitor on while I seen from the corner of my eye Stiles pulling put duck tape.**

**"I didn't know you were into that Stiles." He blushed then glared at me. He wrapped the tape around Scott wrist and told Scott to stand in the goal. I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist.**

**"What the hell are these two idiots doing?" I smirk.**

**"According to Stiles he can be a better Yoda then you so you and I will be watching Scott be hit with balls." I laughed and Derek smirked at me.**

**"I think I'm going to help Stiles." I laugh.**

**"Be easy don't hurt him too much!" I yell at his back. I start laughing when I see Scott pale when he notice Derek was helping Stiles that's what he gets when he came into our home and start a fight. After three minutes we watch as Scott goes down and wolf out for thirty second. I run to the guys.**

**"You ok, breath Scott." He did and was able to cool down enough so his heart wasn't too high.**

**"Still think Stiles is a better Yoda?" Stiles and Scott glare at Derek.**

**"You were right I can't be with her." We all nodded.**

**"Maybe you'll listen to me now." I fell bad for my brother. "I got to go I have something to do." He turned to me.**

**"Ok go, I have to do a little bit more shopping for the studio." He glared. "What I want a carpet to go under our bed the floors are to cold when I wake up." He smirked and kissed me while the boys gagged.**

**'Meet me at the school- Derek'. ****Ok like that isn't weird I know for a fact Derek doesn't go to school anymore. I teleport there and I heard screaming and when I turn back to my human form I see Stiles and Scott panting.**

**"What I did tell you I was a reaper!?" Derek grabbed my hand.**

**"Hey what're you doing here?" Confused I pull out my phone and show it to the guys. "I- Kelly I didn't send you that." Even more confused I see a flash and throw a energy ball at it.**

**"Holy god what is that?"**

**"The alpha I told you guys the whole town can probably hear it." **

**"My dear brother that was you that howled?" I heard him nod. Derek grabbed my hand and my brother shirt and pulled us two with Stiles following into the school. **


	8. Chapter 7 Night School

**Kelly**

**Holy mother of god the alpha is after us and Derek and I are trapped in the school with my brother and Stiles.**

**"Lock it, lock it!" Scot screamed.**

**"With what key!?" I rolled my eyes while Derek was looking out the school entrance door. I walked over to Stiles and unbuckled his pants.**

**"Whoa." Derek was growling and Scott had his jaw on the floor. I took off his belt and tied the doors closed. "Good thinking but that's not gonna hold it."**

**"Spaz is right." And as he said that there was a howl and we all ran holding my hand we lead the teenagers into the classroom. Scott and Stiles started pushing the desk up against the door.**

**"Stop your only making more noise!" The both boys stopped and the four of us was standing in the room in silence until Stiles broke it.**

**"It's your boss!" Scott gave him a 'are you crazy' look.**

**"No!" Derek and I sighed.**

**"Little bro I'm sorry but after you howled and I randomly got this text message that asshole almost ripped a hole in my husband chest." Scott ran his hand through his hair.**

**" It can't be." Derek rolled his eye and grabbed my hand. I can feel the fear and worry roll of him.**

**"Uh yeah murdering psycho werewolf!" Derek and I raised our brow. While the two were talking I went to the window.**

**"No it can't be this is Deaton were talking about." My eyes scanned the parking lot and is that Stiles jeep with the hood bent?**

**"Like Kelly said you howl she gets a text and he disappears all of a sudden bam she shoots him with her glowy ball thing!"**

**"Uh guys there's something wrong with Stiles jeep" All three of the guys come over an dtry to find what I'm seeing.**

**"Spaz it's bent" Stiles twitched.**

**"No you mean dent."**

**"No Stiles they both mean bent." Right after I was being pulled down by my husband with his body covering me and we all looked over when we heard something moving across the floor.**

**"Holy shit." Stiles looked like he sucked a lemon.**

**"That son of a bitch threw my battery through the window." He started to get up but I pulled him back down.**

**"Are you crazy? He could be right outside the window!" He nodded.**

**"He is outside." Both Derek and Scott said.**

**"I'm going to look." They all nodded and I summoned my ball of energy and peeked my head over the desk we were hiding behind.**

**"Move?" Derek asked.**

**"Move." And we all stood up with the energy ball still in my hand. After five minutes of walking around the school Stiles stopped us.**

**"We can't keep walking around we need to go some where with no windows." I blinked looked around.**

**"Uh every room has windows in this school." Derek smirked.**

**"And what I don't get is the alpha knows were here. It can fucking hear our heart beat I think it's playing with us."**

**"Fuck!." Scott exclaimed.**

**"Ok, but seriously there has to be a room without windows?" We wall were thinking when Scott said.**

**"Boys locker room." We nodded and ran in the direction of the locker room. When we got there we closed the door and I got an eerie feeling.**

**"Call your dad!" Stiles frowned.**

**"No."**

**"Yes tell him anything gas leak fire something so that if he gets here him and the police will scare him away." I laughed and Derek shook his head.**

**"No you idiot it wont care it will kill everyone…"**

**"Go fucking terminator on their asses!" While they were arguing I felt a shiver.**

**"Oh god!" I clutched my chest and the guys turned to me.**

**"What!?'" They all asked.**

**"I'm getting this cold dark feeling." Derek hissed.**

**"What!? What does that mean?" Derek ran his hands through his hair.**

**"It means someone is going to die, when he she someone die I scream." I walked around the room. "But when someone is about to die I get the feeling I just describe to you." They both cursed and Derek move closer to me.**

**"Can you tell who it is?" Scott asked with fear in his eyes.**

**"No." They cursed again. Then Derek hissed again but at the door. "Babe what?"**

**"Someone coming hide!." He grabbed me and we both squeezed into a locker and we can hear Stiles and Scott follow. I held my mouth so no sound will come out and I felt Derek forehead on mine and I looked up and he kissed my nose. The steps were coming closer we heard the door jiggling then squeak open. More footsteps was heard but was going in Scotts direction and both boys screamed. I closed my eyes till Derek called my name.**

**"Babe open your eyes." I did and we were on the roof of the school with me clutching Derek in a tight grip.**

**"Oh my god, I didn't mean to." I looked around and I heard Scott and Stiles scream. "I'm going back." I started to move to jump off the building when Derek grabbed my hand.**

**"No!" I rip my hand from his.**

**"No, no that is my brother in there and you expect me to let him and Stiles fend for themselves against the alpha!?" He shushed me.**

**"That's not what I'm saying.. "But was cut off when my knee buckled and I held in a scream. "Kel, talk to me baby."**

**"Someone died, Scott what if it was him?" He shook his head no.**

**"He's related to you, you're the alpha and he is the beta you'll be able to feel it." I let out a breath of relief. "Now like I was saying we call the police and get them help." I nodded and took out my phone.**

**"Ugh assholes put me on hold said they got another call." I waited listening to the stupid music when they came back I told them I was driving by the school when I heard screaming and seen a window broken and glass on the ground also it looked like some one was walking around outside. While they said they got a call warning about a prank said they would check on it within fifteen minutes they wanted to see what the sheriff wanted to do. And bot wasn't it a interesting fifteen minutes while using our hearing we heard Scott my lovely brother frame my husband. Framing him for ever murder done in Beacon Hills for the last three weeks. He also said that I had nothing to do with it and probably held captive. Wow that's all I have to say no more of what the fuck are you doing Scott is more like it!**

**"Come on the cops are coming and my idiot of a brother just framed his brother in law." He nodded and I teleported him to a cabin far into the woods east of the Hale Home.**

**"What the hell is this?" I giggled.**

**"Our home until I can clear your name." I kissed him took his hand and walked into the cabin. **


	9. Chapter 8 Final Mating Stupid Brothers

**Kelly**

**I opened the door to the cabin I owned and Derek and I stepped thorough. I closed the door and watch as Derek look around and nod.**

**"I like it a lot it's warm homey." I smile at him.**

**"There's something I've been wanting to ask you but.." He smirked.**

**"Is it about how we can finally mate, you can mark me like I marked you." I shiver as his eyes flash blue.**

**"Yes, you know once we do this whole mating thing…" I stop. He walk closer.**

**"Talk your mind Kel." He cups my face.**

**"Once it's done there's no turning back. You and I can't be with anyone else.." He growled.**

**"Who said I wanted to be Kel.." I place my finger on his lips.**

**"We been together for two years known each other for three. We both have fucked up lives you lost my cousin Paige and Kate screwed you over." I cup his face an rub my thumb over his smooth cheek. "Were mates for life after this till one of us die we can't be with anyone else, we can feel each other pain." I kiss his lips. "Our chance of having babies are twice as strong now I don't even think birth control will work." He rubbed his nose against mine.**

**"I never thought that what happened between me and Paige then Kate and my whole family being whipped out that I'll ever be able to trust or love like I do you Kelly." I smile and he grab my hand and lead us towards the couch. "Did I love Paige yea I was a cocky son of a bitch and she didn't take my shit." He laughed and so did I that was so like my cousin Paige. "Then Kate came along and she was this sexy older women who gave this naïve sixteen year old boy who was out of his mind with grief over the girl he just lost attention and I soaked it up." He stared off into space for a little bit. "But with you it's so different. We met in a coffee shop my sister and I you had the balls to walk up to two werewolfs and befriend them not only that gave up the money you spent for college to help us out with an apartment and to get our lives together." My eyes were tearing.**

**"A new start." He nodded.**

**"That's what you told us, it was like you knew what happen you became our best friend and I fell for you when Kate caught up to us you whopped that bitches ass and later you told me you were a supernatural creature too and you hate the Argents as much as I do." We both laugh. "So this whole bs that just poured out of your mouth about being with someone else." He growled. "Your all I want your just as stubborn as Paige ever been you kick my ass when needed and I appreciate it and the whole baby thing I want children with you." He laughed. "This world is dangerous I know it but we can die by getting hit by a car, drowning hell even chocking on fucking food." I laughed. "Would it making having kids a little bit harder hell yea but I wouldn't mind watching your stomach swell with our pup and you cursing my name when he she is coming into this world." I smile and straddle his lap. Both our eyes flash his blue mine red and I remove his shirt and lick the spot between his shoulder and neck and extend my fangs and bite and I couldn't remember anything after that except for my clothes being ripped off and carried into the bedroom.**

**We were both panting and thank god the position we were in was comfortable because we were locked and it hurt to fucking move. I laugh.**

**"I remember you telling me about his but fuck, I can't move." I laughed again. He growled and nipped at the mark he bite again. I moaned. "No more." He laughed then stiffened.**

**"Your brother made me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state Kelly, he's a fucking idiot." I kicked his leg which he growled at.**

**"Yes he's an idiot but he panicked and I don't know why the fuck he named you as the killer." I feel him play with my hair.**

**"What're we going to do now I can't be seen around town?" I move to see if we were still locked. I sighed when we weren't and he pulled away.**

**"If by some miracle you can get around during the day then we'll do it if not I'll talk to the boys and we both can be in town at night." I tangle my legs with his. "We can hide here and the west side is the Hale house we can hide there two but what I'm afraid of is our phones they will be listening in to my phone calls they want to know if I'm contacting you." He nodded and his hand was rubbing my back.**

**"Disposable phones?" I nodded.**

**"That can work but I can't be the one buying them I'll be followed to. Damn it Scott!" He moved himself away from me and sat himself against the head board.**

**"Then you should stay away and I'll contact you we'll.." I shook my head.**

**"No fucking way am I st.."**

**"I don't like it either Kelly, but you and I both know it needs to be done." I sigh.**

**"I am so kicking my brother ass for this." He laughed.**

**"Your not the only one." I stuck my tongue at him and he laughed again. **


	10. Chapter 9 Lunatic

**_Sorry I've been so busy I was had a job inter view then there was my best friend birthday and my moms._**

* * *

_**Kelly**_

_**During the middle of the night Derek and I left the cabin but went separate ways he went to get Stiles Scott and us Hales disposable phones. After taking the three from my husband I made my way home to our studio apartment. When I arrived it was to Stile Scott and Stiles dad at my front door.**_

_**"Fellas, Sherriff." I nodded to the three. Stiles and Scott wouldn't look at me but Mr. Stilinski spoke.**_

_**"My son had advised me that you and or suspect is married is that true Miss Heartily?" I glared at the boys but smiled at the sheriff. **_

_**"Yes that's true." He nodded.**_

_**"Can you tell me where your husband is Mrs. Hale?" **_

_**"I can't just came home after finding my apartment trashed and his clothes gone and personal belongings gone sir." Both Stile and Scott head snapped up. Mr. Stilinski looked at me suspicious.**_

_**"Your husband just up and left you?" I brought on the crocodile tears.**_

_**"Yes after three years of being together and after all we been through he left me with no explanation I'm sorr.." I sobbed.**_

_**"It's ok Mrs. Hale to bother you if I was in your position I would divorce the bastard." I nodded and sobbed a little harder. "You two coming." He said towards Scott and Stiles.**_

_**"No." They both said. Stiles dad nodded and left. After hearing the elevator close and descend I stop the crying and turned and punched my baby brother in the face.**_

_**"Ow!." He held his nose. "What the hell Kel!?" I glared at him and opened the door. As they entered so did I and shut the door then I punched Stiles in the face. **_

_**"That was for going along with my idiot brother. And this!" I punched Scott in the face again.**_

_**"Was for setting up my husband and us having to separate for a while because you thought the best thing to save your ass and your girlfriend is to set up Derek!" He brought out the puppy face. "Oh no that's not gonna work on m…"**_

_**"Allison broke up with Scott." I stopped and grabbed Scott and hugged him then released him and slapped him in the back of the head. **_

_**"Ow!" He rubbed it.**_

_**"Good, you know the alpha was there because you called him and from what we heard the alpha planned everything it's obvious he's watching all of us even the Argents." They both nodded. "That's why a text was sent to her…"**_

_**"I know!" Scott yelled. I see his eyes flash.**_

_**"He's been snappy and moody since last night." I tilted my head. "After everything that happened at the school I took Scott out and we got drunk so ass hole came and messed with us and Scott lashed out." I nodded.**_

_**"Stiles and I will help you…oh here!" I gave them the phones. "So Derek and I can contact you with out your dad tracing and listening into my calls on this phone." And I held up my black T-Mobile LG. They nodded. " Ours number are already in it now go you two got school." They started walking to the door but stopped.**_

_**"You said you and Derek can't see each other what does that mean?" I growled.**_

_**"Because of you two idiots I will probably be followed I'm so fucking lucky that I can teleport and I was able to give him clothes." I growled again. "Derek wants me to stay away till he is exonerated now go before I punch you two in the face again." The gulped and raced out the door.**_

* * *

_**"He did what!?" I was driving over to the McCall residents and Stiles was telling me all about how much of a bad friend Scott was being.**_

_**"Yea kissed her the women I been in love with since the third grade I mean kissed hair messed up lip gloss all over the place kiss." Stiles vented.**_

_**"What an ass." I parked and hung up my phone and made my way towards Stiles who still had the phone to his ear.**_

_**" Hello hello Kelly?" I rolled my eyes.**_

_**"Stiles!" He jumped and squealed yes I mean squealed.**_

_**"Oh my god!" I rolled my eyes again.**_

_**"Your very jumpy." He glared.**_

_**"And your just like your husband." I shrugged. **_

_**"How are we going to help Scott?" The bag that was over his shoulder he dropped to the grass below our feet and I heard something that sound a lot like chains and holy shit it was. "You really are going to tie my brother up with this?" I lift the chain from the bag." He nodded.**_

_**"Yea." I glared and he didn't flinch from it just blinked. "Oh I also brought these." And he took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.**_

_**"Really that's not gonna hold a werewolf Stiles believe me I know." He was confused then it hit him and he started to gag.**_

_**"God not an image I want in my head." I laugh. "Come on." I watch as he took a key out of his pocket.**_

_**"You have a key to my brothers home?" He said uh-uh and we walked through the door.**_

_**"Scott!?" Ms. McCall called out. She saw us then paused. Stiles made a weird face and said.**_

_**"Stiles." Then she looked at his hand.**_

_**"Key!" Then looked at me. "Mystery Girl?" I waved.**_

_**"Kelly." And Stiles continued.**_

_**"Yea I uh got myself a copy." I tried so heard not to laugh at this awkward situation. I studied Ms. McCall Scott looks like her to the curly hair nose and lips. But he has dad eyes like I said thank god I look like my mom.**_

_**"That doesn't surprise me scares me but doesn't surprise me." She then turned to me. "Are you Stiles girlfriend." Stiles chocked on the spit he was swallowing and I was trying not to throw up.**_

_**"NO!." I cleared my throat. "No I'm married." I showed her my ring. "Scott and Stiles and I are just friends." She nodded.**_

_**"Who're you married to?" Crap I can't tell her about Derek. Stiles piped up.**_

_**"My cousin Miguel." I glared at him. "Miguel.." I sighed.**_

_**"Heartily, my husband is Miguel Heartily." She nodded and smiled we both watch as she walked to the door but stopped when Stiles dropped the bag. I froze.**_

_**"What's that?" Stiles and I looked at each other and Stiles saved us again.**_

_**"School project." I nodded. Her face fell.**_

_**"He's ok right guys?" I knew what she was asking about Scott.**_

_**"Who Scott?" I slapped him in the back of his head.**_

_**"He's fine Ms. McCall just the break up and the attack at the school." She nodded and opened the front door before closing it she said.**_

_**"Be careful guys full moon." I paled and Stiles twitched.**_

_**"What!?" we both said. She laughed.**_

_**"It's a full moon tonight all the crazies are out you know that's where the word lunatic came from." She waved and closed the door. I slapped Stiles head again.**_

_**"Ow!"**_

_**"Did you really have to drop the bag Stiles!?" His eye twitched.**_

_**"Sorry." I nodded and grabbed the bag while Stiles followed me up the stairs. As I mad it from the top my phone rang.**_

_**"Hey baby." I heard him chuckle.**_

_**"I need you to meet me at the school." He watched as Jackson and Allison talked in the car.**_

_**"The last time we were at the school we were attacked by the alpha and why do you need me there?" I heard him sigh.**_

_**"Baby I know that you told me that Argent and your brother broke up right?" **_

_**"Yea."**_

_**"It's a full moon and Scott is angry and hurt and when he see what I'm seeing he's going to pissed the blood lust is going to kick in.."**_

_**"Wait, wait see what?" Stiles was flinging his arms around I mouth for him to wait he rolled his eyes and I gave him the finger and he pouted.**_

_**"Allison and Jackson are talking in a car at the school parking lot and weren't you the one to say Jackson was hanging all over Allison to get to Scott. The person he's going to scout for is Argent and if.."**_

_**"No, no I understand I'll be there." I hung up my phone and turned to Stiles. "I have to go take care of my brother Stiles."**_

_**"Whoa wh-why are you leaving me with a werewolf that can kill me." I hugged him.**_

_**"Because my husband need me and he thinks if Scott breaks free he'll g after Allison so I have to go." He nodded.**_

* * *

_**As I just made it to Derek my phone rang. As I answer it I hug my husband.**_

_**"Oh good you answered he's gone Scott escaped." I looked at Derek and his eyes flashed blue and left my side to look around the parking lot.**_

_**"Ok Derek and I got this just go home and I'll have Scott call you when we take him home." I hung up and flashed my eye too. "Do you see him?" He turned in a circle before turning to me.**_

_**"Ok I want you to block everything out and use your senses." I nodded and closed my eyes then let out the breath I was holding and that was when I heard footsteps to my left. I pointed and said.**_

_**"That way!" We both turned in the direction and watched as Scott can through the trees and pounced on top of the car I watched as Derek wrestled him off and throw him back into the tree line. I rushed over to Scott and I held him against the tree. "Scott it's me your sister Kelly." He still struggled. "Scott come on you need to calm down Scott please." When I see none of my pleading was working I flashed my eyes and growled in his face I watched as it worked and he transformed back. I let him go and watched as Derek wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**"Good job babe." I smiled and we focused on Scott.**_

_**"I can-can't do this anymore sis." I hugged him and we walked to Derek car to take him home. Since knowing his mom wouldn't be home I opened the door and with Derek help drop him on the bed.**_

_**"Night Scottie." I kissed him on his forehead. Derek grabbed my hand and he pulled me towards the door.**_

_**'Wait!?" I sigh. I knew what he was going to ask. But I also know my husband wants revenge on the son of a bitch who killed his sister.**_

_**"I can't do this anymore." He ran his hand through his hair. "Is there a cure." I looked at Derek.**_

_**"Yea but it's a myth." Scott looked at me.**_

_**"Scottie, who have to kill the one that bit you." His eyes widen.**_

_**"And I'll help you if you help me find him." With that we both left. As we shut the door. "I miss you." I hugged him.**_

_**"I do too so much." He squeezed me.**_

_**"Are you mad that I mislead your brother." I looked up at him and smiled.**_

_**"No you and I forever." He smirked and kissed me before disappearing back to the cabin.**_


	11. Chapter 10 Wolfs Bane

**Kelly**

**Oh this is fucking awesome. Waking up to a four way call from my brother husband and spaz I was told to meet them at a warehouse. The only warehouse I knew is the one Derek hid his baby. When I got there my husband threw his car keys at me and told the three of us to distract the Argents and let me tell you I'm having a fucking great time. As I turned a right we all hear a howl.**

**"Derek?" Stiles asked. Scott and I shook our head.**

**"No Alpha." Both of us said. Head lights blind the three of us and look who it is bitch Argent. The police scanner crackled.**

**"Suspect is on foot." I glanced at the two. Then my ears started to bleed when her voice followed.**

**"On foot, then who the fuck is driving his car." I smirked. Stiles and Scott looked back at Argent car.**

**"Uh sis faster." I nodded and did as was asked. I heard Stiles make a noise.**

**"I don't think your grasping the concept of faster!?" Scott gave him a look.**

**"If she goes any faster we'll die." Stiles nodded.**

**"You and I yea, her." He pointed at me. "Nuh-uh." I laughed. "Faster Kelly!" I speed up even more. I see the light disappear.**

**"Did we loose her?" I asked.**

**"Yea!" They both answered and Stiles turned the police scanner back on.**

**"Suspect on foot heading towards Iron Works." Mr. Stilinski said. I turned and as we pulled up Derek was hiding behind a forklift being shot at by dick Argent as Stiles shoved the door open I got the gun I knew I'll be needing and shot at dick.**

**"Get in!" I heard Stiles say. As soon as I felt him next to me I shot the gun out of Argent hand and sped away.**

**"Where the hell did you get a gun?!" Scott exclaimed.**

**"Um didn't I mention that my dad uncle whoever he was was a bounty hunter?" They all stared. "No ok, besides Scott our dad an FBI." They nodded. As I pulled away Scott started.**

**"What part of laying low did you not understand!?" I growled and Derek put his hand on my thigh then hit the glove compartment.**

**"I fucking had him Kel!" I looked at him.**

**"Who the Alpha?" Stiles asked sticking his head in between the seats.**

**"Yes!" Derek growled. I placed one of my hand on his hand on my thigh. "He was right in front of me before the fucking cops showed up!" He glared at the two teenagers.**

**"I wonder why that happened?" I glared at them two.**

**"Whoa hey they were just doing there jobs." I smiled at the look Derek gave him.**

**"Yea because someone decided to make me the most wanted in the entire state!" He then turned his glare on Scott who sunk into his seat and groaned.**

**"Can we seriously get passed that, I'm sorry ok!"**

**"OK!" I yelled. "What did you get baby?" Stiles made a face at the pet name and I slapped him the best I could while driving.**

**"Yea!" Stiles said. "How did you find him?" Derek scoffed and turned towards me. Scott scoffed also.**

**"Can you please trust us for just this moment." I raised my eye brow.**

**"Yea dude both of us." Stiles tapped his hand against Derek jacket and waved his hand towards him and Scott. I laugh at the look Derek gave him. "Or just your wife." And he sat back dejected.**

**"Look the last time Kelly and I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things First was a guy named Harris." I jumped when Stiles flung his self between the seats again.**

**"Our chemistry teacher!?" It was quiet for a few seconds as we indulged that information.**

**"Why him?" My bro questioned.**

**"I don't know yet!" He said frustrated. I looked at him and squeezed his hand to grab his attention.**

**"What's number two?" He nodded and dug into his jacket pocket and showed us the paper. "Oh shit!" Both Scott and I said.**

**"What you two know what this is?" We nodded.**

**"Little bro girlfriends necklace." His face darkened and the rest of the way was quiet. After dropping off the two boys and parking his baby back at the warehouse we stood at the front of the car. I wrap my arms around his waist. "I fucking miss you do you know that?" He smirked.**

**"I fucking miss you two." I smiled. "Let me stay with you at the cabin."**

**"Kelly you.."**

**"Let them catch me I don't care Derek!" I sighed and rest my head against his chest. "I can't stay away anymore please!?" He looked at me and nodded as we got back to the cabin we reacquainted ourselves with each other bodies.**

* * *

**I woke up to Derek kissing my shoulder. **

**"Mmm noooo lets go back to sleep." He growled.**

**"We need to check on Scott and that idiot friend of his and see if they got the necklace yet." I huffed.**

**"Why can't they come here instead?" He growled again and lifted me up bride style. "Derek!?" He carried me into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "You do what I think your going to do you won't be getting sex from me again!" He laughed my jaw dropped.**

**"Yea ok like you haven't said that before and failed." I huffed and crossed my arms then squealed.**

**"That's fucking cold you dick!" I look up to se him leaning against the door way to the bathroom laughing.**

**"You should've got up." I growled threw my shield over him. He stopped laughing.**

**"Now you can watch me shower and instead of joining me." I turned the shower towards the red H and removed the comforter from my body.**

**"Kelly!" Derek growled.**

**"Should've been nicer." I laughed when he growled. Forty minutes later we were in Stiles room waiting for him to get home.**

**"Your going to pay for that babe." I smirked at him and sat on the bed.**

**"Promises." We both shut up when we heard the door slam down stairs and foot steps trampling up the stairs as Stiles walked in he didn't see us at all. I raised my brow at Derek and he just rolled his eyes. Stiles still continued to be oblivious and typed on his computer and when we finally got his attention when his dad called out to him. **

**"Stiles!?" He turned and froze when he seen us I waved and he just continued to stare and blink.**

**"Der..Derek?" Derek put his finger to his lips and pointed to the door. Stiles flung his body around till he go to the door and opened up. Trying to keep from laughing at the conversation him and his father had. As he made his way in Derek grabbed him by his sweater and shoved him against the door.**

**"Huggie huggie huggie!?" I laughed.**

**"If you say one word." Derek growled.**

**"What like hey dad Derek Hale is in my room bring your gun." I smirked. Derek loosened his grip a little. "Yea that's right if I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house my rules buddy." And slapped Derek shoulder. I smirked as Derek moved his gaze to the shoulder Stiles hit. Derek nodded and step back and fixed his sweater and Stiles did the same. I laughed as Derek made Stiles flinch.**

**"Oh my god!" After a very funny and irritating ten minutes we got the text raced and I can't believe my eyes as I see Ms. McCall in bold red letters. **


	12. Chapter 11 Co-Captain

**I got my five each except I need one more for gender of the baby someone mention twins hmm...Idk what do you guys think?**

* * *

**Kelly**

**I can't believe what happened. After tracing the text Derek Stiles and I went to the hospital in search of Peters nurse. Peter. I sigh All along Peter Hale my husband uncle was the alpha. It was Peter that killed Laura the bus driver, the two thugs in the park and sent the mountain lion on the school. What also is shocking is when Derek left with alpha bitch. I got no reason why it happened he just looked at me told me not to call him no texts and, and not to search for him. I look around the apartment there has to be a reason he said all those things to me just up and left there is no fucking way he can forgive Peter like that both Derek and I were going to kill the alpha together along with my brother help. But now I'm alone at the studio apartment and this time by the time I got back home from meeting with him in the woods his clothes and cellphone were gone. I scoffed as I remember what happened back at the hospital.**

_I been on the phone with Derek for the last five minutes._

_"Baby Stiles and I looked every where Jennifer is not here." I pause my walking and looked around. "Actually baby no one is here its empty and quiet reminds me of a horror movie." I here him sigh over the phone._

_"Check my uncl.." I see Stiles slowly walk out of the said room my husband asked me to check._

_"Hold on Der." I watch as Stiles paled. "Stiles what's wrong?" He turned towards me and said._

_"He's not in the room." I froze._

_"What did you say?" I can hear Derek breathing over the phone._

_"He's not there, Derek's uncle is not in the room!" He yelled. I pushed him out if the way and walked into the room myself and Stiles was right. I dropped my phone in shock and turned to Stiles in the background I can hear Derek calling my name._

_"It's him Stiles, Peter is the alpha." I heard chuckling._

_"Ding ding ding we have a winner." We both grabbed each other hands and turned slowly. "Kelly Heartily." He stopped and gasped. "I'm sorry I mean Hale." Shit he knows. "Mhm yes Kelly Hale daughter of the most respected alpha wolf besides my dear sister Talia Violet Knight." I moved Stiles and us back._

_"How-how do you know my mother?" He smirked._

_"Your mother was friends with my sister. When the Hale family would travel to other packs around the state my sister would make sure to befriend everyone it was quiet annoying." I pushed Stiles out of the way as Peter moved to grab me. "She wanted peace what she should've done was kill every single alpha that lived more power that way." His hand went from my arm to my throat and he lifted me in the air._

_"Holy god!" I heard Stiles say. I struggled._

_"Is that why you killed your own niece for power?" He squeezed. "Ahh, how can you do that your own flesh and blood?" He loosened his grip._

_"Being in acoma for the last six years does something to the mind being a werewolf slowly healing isn't my cup and tea Mrs. Hale." I see Stiles look over our shoulder and then the three of us hear a thump. "That's not nice she's my nurse." He released me long enough till my feet hit the ground then spun me around and his claws digging into my neck._

_"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He looked at me then over my shoulder. "Stiles go!" We heard sneakers squeaking against the floor then a slam of a door and it was the three of us._

_"Now this is more like it family. You me your wife and pup." I froze as his hand settled on my stomach. I looked at Derek and his face matched mine._

_"No, impossible I'm on birth control we used protection I can't be pregnant!?" Peter laughed._

_"Sweet heart those thing don't work on a werewolf and no since you guys mated there's a thing called lock. Derek you should know this already." Peter tutted. I watch as Derek close his eyes and then he opened them and his eyes flashed blue and he nodded . "See sweetheart pup, I want you to close your eyes and listen." I did as was told and you can hear it the thump of the baby heart beat. The only time I can think of when we conceived was the full moon at the cabin and that was three weeks ago. A pup grows a little faster than a regular human been._

_"Derek!" I started to struggle._

_"Shh." His hand tightened on my stomach a little and the next thing I know Derek is growling and everything is black._

**I came back to it when the tea kettle went off I placed my hand on my stomach and listened to the heart beat. As I put the tea bag into the cup I remember the conversation between Derek and I.**

_**"**_ Derek!? I got your text!" I spun around in a slow circle. "Derek!" I yelled. There was a snap behind me and there was tall dark and handsome. "There you're, what happened I can't remember anything after Peter dropped a bomb shell on us?" He didn't answer me right away and there was no emotion on his face.

"We can't see each other anymore till I say it's ok." I was shocked and right when I was about to ask him why he spoke again. "No text, no phone call, I don't even want you to come find me stay away from the cabin and Hale house!"

"But Der…"

"I mean it Kelly!" He yelled.

"We just found out I'm carrying your pup and now your telling me to stay away from you?" His eyes flashed when pup came out of my mouth.

"It's for the both of your best interest that I'm not around." I was shaking my head no and before I can yell back he walked away.

"Derek!"

**I sigh and rub my flat stomach. "What the hell is wrong with your daddy little one?" I jump when there was pounding on the door. "Who the hell?"**

**"Kelly open up!" Scott screamed. I ran to the door and threw it open thinking he was in danger.**

**"Damn it Scott I thought you were in trouble!" I yelled He walked pass me and Stiles did too. "Stiles." I nodded at him. When I closed the door and turned around they were both glaring at me. If looks could kill. Scott started slowly towards me.**

**"Do you know what I just went through!?" I was confused.**

**"What…" **

**"Your husband and his psycho uncle attacked me in the boys locker room!" He yelled. I backed away.**

**"Scott..I…"**

**"NO!." He walked even closer. "I want to know why your loving husband teamed up with someone who killed his own niece, his sister!"**

**"I'm pregnant." He stopped and Stiles looked like he was going to pass out.**

**"What!?" They both said.**

**"I'm pregnant Scott three weeks." Both there jaws where flapping open and closed. I grabbed both there arms and dragged them to the kitchen table. "When Stiles and I were at the hospital Peter told Derek and I..I was carrying my husband pup." I took a sip of my tea and waited.**

**"I'm going to be an uncle." I nodded and smiled. "Wait hoe did Peter know and you and Derek didn't." I reached for his hand and put it on my stomach.**

**"I want you to close your eyes and listen Scott block all of the other noise and listen." We all waited and when he heard it he smiled and flattened his hand more against my stomach.**

**"I can hear it." He laughed. "I can hear the baby heart beat." I laughed.**

**"Dude seriously I want to hear." I grabbed Stiles and focused. "Wow yo dude were going to be uncles." I laughed.**

**" Yep." They removed there hands and frowned. "What?"**

**"What're we going to do about Derek and Peter?" I sighed.**

* * *

**Derek**

My wife my sexy beautiful true mate is pregnant with my pup. I had a feeling she was pregnant she smelt different. But then I pushed that thought away when she didn't come to me about the possibility. But come to find out she didn't even she was carrying our pup. I'm excited, elated, but scared to. My comatose loving uncle is the alpha and he knows meaning he can use the both of them against me and I can't let that happen. Let me tell you why I pushed Kelly away.

_" I'm proud of you, you're a daddy now Derek." I was thrown through a glass wall. "Can't wait till the little bundle of joy to arrive." I growled._

_"Stay away from my wife!"_

_"Tsk Tsk she's not really your wife Derek she may have a ring on her finger and your mark of a mate but she is not your wife." She will be soon very soon. "Do you know what it feels like to be slowly healing and the grief of knowing what the Argents have done to us and you not taking the revenge we so rightfully deserve." I kept dragging myself away from him. "No instead you were becoming friends with the reaper and bedding anyone that gave you the attention." He laughed. "Until you got your head out of your ass and made Kelly become yours."_

_"I.." I was thrown again into the morgue._

_"You…you let that bitch Kate destroy you first you lost Paige then you let a hunter into to your bed and look what happen because of it!?" He yelled._

_"Kate killed our family."_

_"Yes Kate killed our family!" He looked at the mirror and spin it I watched in awe how his once burnt face now smooth. "Now nephew what're you going to do about it?"_

And that was when I met up with Kelly and told her to stay away. It was hard to do but it had to be done.

"Your doing the right thing Derek." Peter said on top of the building I owned Peter and I were listening to the three converse.

"I should be with my pregnant wife!" I exclaimed.

"Your doing what is best for the both of them if Kate finds out she's carrying your pup what do you think she'll do to the both of them!?" He yelled back. I nodded knowing he was right no matter how much Kate enjoyed toying with me she had this obsession like she marked me like I'm hers. I scoffed I hate the bitch. Kelly sighed.

_"I don't know Scott, Derek finds out I'm pregnant then he tells me to stay away from him." I cringe._

_"But I thought he'll be happy?" Stiles said_

_"I thought so too." I heard her pour herself some more tea. "I mean… we talked about having kids I'm twenty-one Derek is a year older than me." I heard her sigh and sit down. "I wanted to at least be twenty-five," I nodded that would've been a good age. "He texts me to meet him in the woods close to the Hale house and he tells me no calls text or to find him." I heard a chair scrape and movement._

_"I'm taking some tea, and what if he's dong this as some sort of protection?" Stiles asked._

_"Yea I mean if Allison and I were in the same position I would've done the same thing." Kelly huff._

_"There better not be any little pups from you Scott or I'll beat your ass!" I smirked._

_"I…I.."_

_"Do you think Peter put him up to it?" Stiles questioned._

_"I can see that but I know Peter killed Laura but when he was holding my stomach family means something to him I can feel it and the way he talked about Derek and I."_

"Lets go we have things to do, people to see."

* * *

**Kelly**

**After last night conversation Scott called me about twelveish and asked to meet him and Stiles for help with Jackson. That's what I'm doing now in my car that I brought over from New York my powder blue Prius. As I pull into the school parking lot Argent pulled in behind Jackass. Jackson heard both car doors slam shut and looked at me then dick Argent.**

**"Jackson what're you doing here you were suppose to meet Scott and I over at his home?" He gave me a weird look that changed when Argent opened his mouth.**

**" ." He nodded to me. "Whittmore." He did the same to Jackson. I glared at Jackson to keep his mouth closed. "Car trouble?" Jackson looked between the both of us.**

**"Uh-I it's ok I'll call a tow truck." He stuttered. I closed my eyes. 'Idiot' Mr. Argent smirked.**

**"No worries I know a few things about cars." He put his gloves on and open Jacksons driver side. Jackson looked at me and mouth to 'Shut up and don't say a word' I watch as he gulped. "It might be something simple."**

**"I heard you like to hunt." He froze. And Jackson looked at me like I was crazy.**

**"Excuse me." I smiled.**

**"Yea your daughter mention how you like to hunt wild animals sorry animals in in general." I tugged my jacket closer. "You know bears, mountain lions, wolves." Mr. Argent glared at me and Jackson gulped and paled. "I'm sorry coyotes, I mean coyotes." I see Mr. Argent take something from the engine after he popped it open between my talking and glaring at me. We all stopped and turned when we see a jeep turn into the parking lot.**

**"Hey sis, Jackson, Mr. Argent." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Sis?" Both Jackson and asked.**

**"Yea me and Scott are half brother and sister small world huh?"**

**"See you guys later." We all watched as leave and Jackson growled and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Scott.**

**"Hey!" Scott yelled. I pulled away from Jackass. "Keep your damn hands off my sister, and do you have a death wish?" Jackson scoffed.**

**"What're you three following me now?" He looked at all of us. "You two I get it." He pointed then pointed at me. "You I don't understand.**

**"I know you know what Derek and Scott are I'm one too." He groaned**

**"How many are there?" **

**"Just shut up that doesn't matter you almost gave me and my sister away!" He yelled at Jackson.**

**"What?"**

**"He thinks you're the other beta Jackass." He glared at me.**

**"What?" Scott rolled his head back.**

**"He thinks your me!" Scott turned and punched Stiles jeep.**

**"Dude my Jeep!?" Stiles said quietly.**

**"I can hear your heart beat from a mile away literally." He took a breath before continuing. "Now he thinks there's something wrong and I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He growled and when he went to hit the jeep again Stiles and I grabbed him.**

**"Scott hitting Stiles jeep is not going to help any of us right now." I handed him to Stiles and turned my attention to Jackson. "That whole hunting thing wasn't me just talking shit and he doesn't hunt animals he hunt people like my husband Scott me." I placed my hand on my stomach. "They say they go by a code but it's a bunch of bullshit." I grabbed his shirt and jacket and pulled it down and move towards Stiles mirror. "You see those scratches that's why they think you're the second beta they don't care if your some snot nose punk ass rich boy teenager. They will kill you with out blinking an eye." I threw him away from me. "Keep acting the way you are your going to get all us killed but let me tell you something you cause problems for my family including Stiles it's not the Argents you have to worry about I'll have no problem ripping your heart out of your chest!" He was shaking when I finished and I left the three shocked teenagers by Stiles car.**

**I was soaking in a bath trying to calm myself stress isn't good for the baby when my phone rang.**

**"I'm trying to relax this better be good bro" He was panting over the phone.**

**"Peter Hale is taking my mom out on a date." I got up so fast that the water sloshed over the tub.**

**"Beta say what?" I hear Scott groan.**

**"Peter alpha werewolf is taking my mom out on a date!?" I got up and dried myself off while I put the phone on speaker. "And that's not all he wants me to join his pack and he said he'll turn my mom if that meant it'll sway my decision."**

**"How the fuck would that happen?" I took the phone into my room and there was a knock on my door looking to make sure I have my robe on I opened the door to Stiles and he took one look at me and fainted. "Stiles is here."**

**"Yea I asked him to get you so you guys can help me stop that date." I nodded.**

**"Ok but first I have to wake him up." I grabbed his foot and dragged him into the room. **

**"What why?" I threw jeans and black long sleeve on the bed while answering Scott.**

**"He seen me wet and only in a robe gave me a look over and passed out." I heard Scott groan.**

**"Just hurry up they left three minutes ago." I hung up and looked at Stiles and sigh.**

**Finally getting dressed and waking Stiles we were on the rode and looking for Peter and Mellissa. **

**"There!" Stiles jumped and told me to hold on as he sped up and hit the back of Peter car.**

**"What!?" She got out while we did too. "Oh come on are you kidding me, Stiles!" She came around the car then seen me. "Kelly?" I turned to Stiles.**

**"Shut up and let me talk." He nodded. I clutched my stomach.**

**"Oh my god Ms. McCall I'm so sorry I was getting cramps and I just found out I was pregnant and got worried and I was screaming and Stiles got scared and we didn't see the car there." Her face flashed with worry.**

**"Oh my god honey, I- congrats."**

**"Do we need to do an accident report thing?" Peter came closer.**

**"No that's ok take Mrs. Hale to the hospital." **

**"Yes Sweetie come on we need to make sure your ok?" Before I can get in Peter grabbed my arm.**

**"Good job you two, good job you can't protect everyone Scott." I smiled.**

**"Thank you for your concern but I need to go." I pulled away and we drove off to the hospital.**

* * *

Derek

Scott just had to interrupt. I shifted and Scott was too as I looked over his shoulder Jackson was shaking.

"Move." I told Scott.

"No, you can't do this what would Kelly think you remember Kelly your wife your pregnant wife who's in the hospital." I shifted back and froze.

"What did you say?!" Before he can finish we were attacked by the Argents and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12 Formality

**Kelly**

Being in a hospital sucks especially if it's for no reason well sort of. Yes I can hear the baby heart beat but I want to make sure it was true. Even though it was painful when they stuck it up there because I wasn't that far along it was worth it to see the blob and hear the heart beat the only thing that I was sad about was because Derek wasn't here. He was somewhere doing god knows what but during the middle of the night I was sleeping and I was shocked through out my body and that can only mean one thing Derek my husband was being torture so when Scott and Stiles came in and told me they were shocked when I told them I already know.

"What!?" They both said. I sighed.

"I know, were mates remember I can feel everything he does." I put my hand on my stomach and I felt Scott do the same thing. "I'm scared Scotty if I can feel it so can the baby." The boys frowned till Stiles pick up the picture of the my blob.

"What the hell is this?" I laughed and held my hand out for it.

"This is your guys niece or nephew." I showed them the photo and had to point out where the baby was.

"Yo this it looks like a bean." Stiles said. I laughed.

"No I say a grape." Scott told Stiles.

"I know right, I'm gonna call it my cookie." They gave me a weird look. "You both know this baby is going to grow right?" They nodded their head.

"Kel I don't mean to burst your bubble but the reason I know Derek was being taken was because I was there and he was ready to kill Jackson." I sighed and laid back.

"It has to be Peters doing." I rubbed my thumb against my stomach. "That sound like Derek."

Scott shook his head no. "I think he did it because he wanted Jackson out of the way maybe he thinks it's to keep you two safe but it's wrong Kel."

"I know Scott but what am I going to do?" I waved my hand around the room. "I can't leave they're keeping an eye on me since what happened earlier."

"Alright lets move this away from dick one and two, what're we going to do about the formal?" Stiles asked. We all sat in quiet thinking.

"Peter threatened you the baby and Allison." My eyes widen.

"What?" He nodded his head. "I'm a sitting duck here."

"I know." Scott said.

"Scott can't go to the formal." I raised my eye brow at the two.

"I'm failing three if my classes." I sighed

"Scott, how're we going to protect her now." They raised their eye brow. "I might not like the Argents but I agree with you she's innocent and what I've seen love you, but you can never let your guard down with an Argent." I closed my eyes. "Hmm… why don't Stiles take her to the dance?" Stiles coughed and Scott laughed.

"Because he's hoping to take Lydia." I looked at Stiles and smiled.

"Good for you and I hope it happens, how bout Jackson?" Scott smirked and his eyes flashed then he left the room. I looked at Stiles but I jumped when Scott came back in and gave me a kiss on the forehead then my stomach I giggle as I watch Scott drag Stiles out of the room.

* * *

Five hours later and no more seizure like movement Ms. McCall told me I can go as I got in the car Stiles called me.

"Kel?" I can hear his voice quiver.

"Stiles what's wrong?" I put my key in the ignition and started the car up.

"Peter bit Lydia and I'm on the side of the rode holding her body." I can hear him trying not to cry. "He took my keys and um there not usable."

"Ok hold on I'm on my way." I drove off. Fifteen minutes later after getting directions on where he was I see Stiles and the strawberry blonde with blood covering the both of them. "Oh my god!." I got out and thank god I have a blanket in the car and threw it in the back of the seats. "Put her there and get in the front!" He did as was told and as I got in I called the hospital. "Hi I'm Kelly Hale and my friend date was attacked by an animal and I'm bringing her in." They told me they would be waiting and I hung up. I looked at Stiles and he was shaking. "Explain!"

"I-I got that date and I um.." He ran his hands over his head. " I got her to dance with me and she wanted to look for Jackson so I let her go she took to long and I found her in the middle of the football field." He sobbed. "I then seen something and I knew it wasn't good and when the person got closer it was Peter." He wiped his eyes. "I told her to run put it was too late he bit her Kelly twice." I took one of my hand off the steering wheel and took one of Stiles hand while he sobbed. We made it to the hospital while Stiles grabbed Lydia I ran through the hospital doors and yelled.

"Help.. Some one help please!" Stiles came through the door and that was when everyone started moving and I pulled Stiles away when they took her away from him.

"Stiles!" We turned.

"Oh shit!" We both said as Mr. Stilinski made his way over towards us. What we didn't know was Kate found out who the other beta was or the fact that Allison found out Scott was a werewolf.


	14. Chapter 13 Code Breaker

End of Season 1. Wow I can't believe it. There will be about a chapter or two before Season 2 starts. It'll be Kelly and Derek talking about the baby and Derek finding a hide out for the pack he wants to make.

* * *

**Derek**

I feel like an ass hole yes I followed Peter and his rules but it lead to my pregnant wife being committed into a hospital. What's even worse is I was tortured for hours by Kate and knowing Kelly and my pup was feeling it to. Peter told me if I stayed away Kate would never have to find out and my pup and Kelly would be safe. I scoffed Kate might night be doing it physically but she was doing it spiritually and if Kate ever found out she would be tangoing. I should've been with my wife. I should've left Jackson alone but that rich ass hole was a danger to all of us and I agree with Peter he should be dealt with. But where did that leave me finding out from my brother-in-law that my wife and pup are in danger and I put them in danger myself. I should've grabbed Scott and left. Kate enjoyed bringing up our past and how my guilt would be my downfall. Also she like to tell me how she ripped Kel dad apart. Fucking bitch. What pissed me off even more was when she figured us all out she knew Scott was the beta, Kelly was an alpha herself and what scared me the most was when Kelly sent a picture of the sonogram of our child. Apart of me was filled with joy and pride but I got scared when a looked flashed across her face and following that look was the smirk. After that she ranted and raved on how I always made sure we used protection and how I didn't want kids. I told the bitch I never loved her I was a stupid teenage boy I didn't know what love was then until I met Kelly. That I love Kelly that she didn't kill my family and I actually planning on marrying her and wanted the pup that was in her belly. She didn't like it said she'll enjoy watching both mom and pup die. Now I'm here waiting after howling so Scott can locate me.

Light flashed in my eyes and it was the same bastard who would beat me every time Kate left.

"Ready to have some more fun?" He smirked at me and raised his fist. "To be honest my knuckles are kind of hurting." He stepped closer and raised a bat but what the ass hole doesn't know was I released one of my hand already. "So I brought some help." He smirked and swung but before it could hit me I grabbed it. He paled and kept looking between me and the bat. It was my turn to smirk.

"I brought a little help to." Scott came out of the shadow and distracting baldy and I punched him making him fly into a corner. "You took your damn time."

* * *

**Kelly**

Stiles left to talk to his dad and I stayed by Lydia room fucking ass hole attacking a teenage girl. But what was his reason Stiles said he never mention Lydia joining the pack Peter was up to something. And sometimes I'm happy to be a reaper because I can tell when people are going to die it starts with shivers, then I get cold really really cold. After that I can feel the person life draining out of them, then there ghost appears and I scream. It hurts like a bitch. So after explaining that to styles he relaxed and went off to follow hid dad. So far I don't feel any shivers or coldness so that means Lydia is ok as she can be. In the corner of my eye I see Jackson he spots me looking at him and freezes. I curl my finger telling him to come closer. As he made it towards me I grab his collar and slam him around the corner against the wall.

"Stiles told me how you told dick Argent about my brother, I thought I warned you Jackson that if you fuck with my family I'm going to rip your heart out!" He started to shake.

"I-I didn't know what to do!" He stuttered. I growled.

"You lie make up some shit say you were drunk and you didn't know what you were talking about." I wrap my hand around his throat. "After everything my brother did for you. He protected you even when you were a dick to him and his best friend." I lifted him off the ground. "And for what power so you can be better than everyone else?" I scoffed. "No one care about you yes your parents died and you went into foster care so what!" He was turning purple. "I did to my mom died while giving birth to me and instead of becoming someone like you I became someone they can be proud of." I heard sneakers and felt someone pull me off.

"Whoa Kel." He looked around. "You can manhandle him all you want just not in a hospital full of people." I shook myself away from Stiles grip and pointed at Jackson who was on the floor.

"If anything happens to my brother after I give birth to my child I'm coming after you!" Stiles turned me to face him and said.

"We need to go I know who has Derek where he is and it was Kate that started the fire." I placed my hand on my stomach and nodded. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me off and Jackass stupidly followed. "We need to find Scott he hasn't texted or called me back and Derek is underneath the Hale home." I stopped.

"The sewers there's and under tunnel that connects to the sewers that's where she took him it lead under the place Derek.." I stopped.

"Derek what?" I shook my head and grabbed Stiles hand and dragged him to the door.

"Do you guys have a car?" I growled and turned to him.

"Yes we can take mine there's no fucking way I'm sitting in your clown car." And before we can make it dick Argent showed up.

"Hale, Stilinski, Whittmore." He nodded. "Can anyone tell me where Scott is?" He smirked and so did his buddies.

"Oh shit!" Both Stiles and I said.

* * *

**Derek**

After knocking the guy out and Scott explaining what happened he wouldn't answer me when I asked about Kelly.

"Can you tell me if she's ok my baby?" He didn't answer and just stared at me. "Why won't you tell me about my wife?!" He laughed.

"Wife, baby they didn't matter to you when you asked her to stay away from you not to call text you." His eyes flashed. "You find out your having a baby and you leave my sister like that." And he snapped his fingers. "I should leave you here for Kate." I growled.

"I was doing it to protect the both of them Pet.." He growled.

"The asshole that killed your sister and threatened to kill mine!" He yelled.

"What!" He nodded.

"Kelly is fine she faked your baby was in danger because Peter decided it was ok to take my mom out on a date and turn her." I paled. "Yea and then when I was watching over Allison he threatened if I didn't join his pack and help him find you he has no problem killing another member of our family said she was too much trouble for you." The fuck!

"I.."

"Didn't know." He finished. "You ripped his throat out the second you entered the hospital but for some fucking reason you decided to trust him and it was all for nothing." I was confused until he showed me the picture I showed Deaton.

"This is the what your sister came here for right?"

"Where did you get that?" I couldn't take my eyes from it.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking about it." He paused to make sure I was listening. "And guess who it was Peter's nurse." I growled. "They brought your sister here…I'll let you fill in the blank." I closed my eyes he planned it he knew what he was doing. "I don't want the cure no more I need this to protect Kelly and my niece or nephew." I stared at him. "Were family Derek I'll help you kill Peter but the moment you hurt my sister I'll kill you too." I nodded and ripped the other part of the chains and we left.

* * *

**Kelly**

We all were quiet till he raised his brow. I said.

"Last thing I know he was at home he visit me in the hospital earlier upset he wasn't aloud to go to the dance." Stiles nodded.

"Yea I was texting him through out the night tell him all he was missing I was called a dick." I smirked when Mr. Argent turned to Jackson he stuttered. "Oh god!" Stiles exclaimed as we were grabbed but I teleported us to the room next to us that happened to be the morgue and threw a shield up around the two teenager and I. "That was fucking awesome!" I rolled my eyes.

"Now you bully children it's bad enough that one of you burned down a home with humans and werewolfs who were innocent." Chris smirked.

"That's a rumor." I laughed.

"Rumor oh honey police found a lead on a women mid twenty wear a what was it your father said Stiles." He gulped.

"A pendent."

"Hmmm a pendent with a distinct wolf symbol on it." I gasped. "Now where did we all see that?" His face darkened.

"NO!"

"Yes Chris baby sister Kate killed my husband family January 6, six years ago Chris!" I growled. "She killed mine too." He shook his head. "I came home to my father in a pool of his an blood with a piece a paper saying nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse." He gasped.

"We hunt those who hunt us." He said quietly.

"And the only one I know with that motto are the Argents." He sagged agaisnt the wall. "She gloated to when she attacked my husband and me at our home." He nodded his head to the door and they left. I dropped the shield. "We need to find my husband and Scott they both howled so Scott should be with Derek." They nodded and we left. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the Hale house to Scott fighting Peter in his alpha form.

Taking the sulfric acid off Stiles I chucked the bottle at the Peter while he was distracted by Scott. When he was in flames I smirked and took the the other one. We waited to see him burn.

"NO!" Scott yelled as Peter was heading towards Allison. I threw the other bottle and he burnt to a crisp. I watched Allison except Scott for who he was and they exchanged I love you we all froze as we heard a noise and it was my husband who stepped out of the house and made his way towards me.

"I'm sorry I was.." I kissed him.

"I know." I smiled and we made out way towards Peter. Scott came to my other side and took my hand. I smiled at him.

"Do it!" Peter voice cracked. I turned to Scott and he shook his head my eyes widen and I nodded.

"For Laura Der." He nodded and slashed his uncle throat. His eyes flased red and turned to the rest of the people around us.

"I'm the alpha now!" My eyes flashed red too.


	15. Chapter 14 Winter Break Part 1

**Kelly**

So Peter was defeated I'm still pregnant and my husband is an alpha. Well shit. When we moved back here for Laura I was not expecting this but Derek been telling me since we got together that Beacon Hills have been calling to him. Oh and do you want to hear another great news Kate Argent the one you killed both mine and Derek family is dead. Finally!. But what worries me is what would happen to my pup if the Argents find out. I have a very bad feeling. I'm in my first trimester but instead of being three weeks like I'm suppose I'm at six. Damn werewolf speed. It fucking hurts when your uterus is growing faster than it suppose and it's very annoying when your husband jumps at every growl you make. I am now looking out the window and I feel like something big is going to happen. I jump when I feel arms wrap around me.

"Hey you should be sleeping." Derek said. I nod and he place a hand on my stomach. I love it when he does that not only does the baby heart beat speed up but for two people who kept saying they didn't want any kids we couldn't love our pup any more then when we were told by Peter.

"I can't shake this feeling Der that something is coming or already here I don't know." I feel him stiffen and I groan. "Oh no you know something?" I felt him nod and he takes my hand and we sit on the sofa. I wait as he plays with my fingers.

"The alpha pack is coming." I gasp.

"No." He nodded. "What the hell are we suppose to do Derek I'm pregnant, Scott is new at the werewolf thing.." He placed a finger over my lips.

"I said they're coming I didn't say right now." I was confused. He got up and show me a piece of paper with this Nazi looking symbol. I sigh.

"When did you get this?" He sat forward and put his elbows on his knees.

"A day after I became an alpha." Ok again I was confused.

"How the fuck do they know there was a new alpha?!" I put the piece of paper on the coffee table. He sighed.

"Witches, they can have someone watching, my mom was close with them, hell Kelly it could've been Deaton the one that told them." I shook my head.

"No Deaton wouldn't do that, when my brother was shot." He snapped his head up." Oh yea baby I know about that." He sighed and his head fell into his hands again. "When my brother was shot Deaton said he is your emissary or druid I can't really remember I was to worried about Scott." I placed my hand over my stomach and he did too. "He said he promised your mom to help you telling these Alphas are not helping you!" And I got up and started pacing.

"You need to calm down it's not good for you or the baby." I growled and he did too. "What I'm thinking to help protect you and our pup is to create a pack." I froze.

"Create a pack?" Is he serious. He nodded.

"I'll start with Jackson." I scoffed.

"No that dick is not going to fall in line Derek, the only reason he wants it is to be better than Scott and stronger and faster." I sat back on the couch. "Hell that ass hole dumped his girl friend for this bite he was expecting he called her a waste of space." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And you want to turn that." He picked up my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What did I tell you what could happen when someone gets the bite?" My eye brow furrowed.

"When you get the bite it either takes or kills you.." I trailed off and my eye widen. "Your hoping it will kill him!" He nodded. And I removed my hand.

"Your mad?" I shook my hand no.

"Help me understand this when have you ever so willing to kill someone, is this the alpha in you…" I stopped when he shook his head.

"He caused problems for all of us." I raised my eye brow. "You, me your brother he willingly told the Argents about Scott he has no remorse he did it to save or cover his own ass and I know I keep saying this babe and maybe it's the alpha talking but I would do anything to protect my family and that is you or child and Scott." I smile when he put Scott in there. "You know Scott gave up the cure even though he wasn't going to get it but he gave it up for you and our child." He placed his hand where our child is. "He said 'I'll help you but I don't want this cure I need to protect my sister and my niece or nephew'." Derek smirked. "And I have a whole lot of respect for him… no more respect for him." I squeezed his hand that was over my stomach. "Scott has this thing where he has to protect everyone and I was the same way when I was younger." I laughed.

"Your still that way." I smile. "Laura was the big sister but you were always the one trying to protect her and I remember that one time she almost threw you out the window you were so stubborn." He smiled.

"Scott is not going to like that I'm turning people into werewolfs he's going to fight me fangs and claws." I giggle.

"Did big bad alpha make a joke?" He smiled.

"And there's going to be a chance that I'm.." I kissed him.

"Going to have to hurt him.." And he nodded. I sighed. "As long as you don't become this smug ass hole or better yet your uncle Peter I won't have a problem with it." He pulled us to where my back is rest against his chest.

"Good because I don't think I'll be able to do this without you." I purr as a curl myself into him.

"You won't need to." He kissed my head and we fell asleep.

* * *

I awake to voices and as I open my eyes I scream seeing Stiles hazel one in my sight. I hear him scream and a thud and Scott laughing.

"Stiles!" I heard rapid foot steps on the stairs.

"Did I or did I not ask you to let her sleep and not to go anywhere near her?!" Stiles laughed.

"Yea." And Derek raised his eye brow. "Uh sorry." Derek rolled his eyes and went back upstairs. And Stiles turned back to me as I was getting up off the couch and to the kitchen. "Uh sorry." Now it as my turn to roll my eye and I hit Scott in the stomach and his laughter turned into a groan.

"What're you guys doing here I'm surprised Derek even let you two in." I asked them as I started my tea and grabbed two bowl and a box of cereal and handed it to the teenagers.

"Thanks." Scott said as he poured his bowl. "Derek called and said he wanted to talk to us." I nodded and speaking of the devil he came down stairs looking yummy light blue v neck t shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hey can you stop eye fucking him in front of us please I'm trying to eat." Derek smirked and kissed my forehead as he grabbed a pan to make eggs.

"One I'm sorry and two no eggs please." Derek stopped and raised his eyebrow. "I uh just the smell of them makes me want to.." And I couldn't finish because Scott placed his hand over my mouth. Derek nodded.

"Oatmeal?" I nodded and Scott removed his hand. Derek got to work on that as the boys turned to me.

"So how's the little Hale?" Stiles asked. And I raised my eyebrow.

"Little Hale?" From the corner of my eye I can see Derek shoulders shaking. Stiles nodded.

"Uh yea I mean you and Derek made it." Derek turned around and raised his eye brow and Scott was glaring. "And uh…" Stiles looked around and we all jumped when the tea kettle whistled. After making my tea I gave the left over water to Derek as he mad our oatmeal.

"Little Hale is ok but growing fast though." Scott and Stiles face turned worried "No it's ok it has to do with Derek and I being a werewolf and this baby a werewolf." They were confused. As I was handed the oatmeal Derek started to explain.

"Ok you two know about how sex creates a baby?" I smirked at the glares they gave at Derek. "Ok Kelly won't have a normal pregnancy instead of nine months it's either five or six."

"Wait five or six?" Scott asked. Derek and I nodded.

"Like Kelly said her and I are werewolves which make our baby a pup and the pup doesn't grow like a normal human would it grows bigger and faster." He took a spoonful of his oatmeal.

"Hint five or six months." I said. They nodded. "And it hurts like a son of a bitch." The worried looks came back.

"What Kelly means is that." Derek looked away uncomfortable.

"What I mean." Derek nodded his thanks. "Is that human or werewolf baby grows in the women uterus." All three of them shuttered which cause me to laugh. "Human women uh babies still gets the same pain as I do but mine hurts a little bit more because.."

"The baby is growing faster?" Stiles interrupted. I smiled and nodded. "So that means your…" And he waved his hand at me and I smirked.

"Yes Stiles my uterus is growing faster the uterus has to grow in order to carry the pup." Scott and Stiles looked sick. Scott stiffened all of a sudden.

"Nothing will happen to you right?" Derek and I looked at each other. I sigh and Derek continued.

"No one because she a werewolf herself and two even if she wasn't she still would've survived Kelly is a reaper…"

"Wait so won't the baby be half werewolf half reaper?"

"That I don't know I've never had a child before or had sex with anyone else but Derek." And Derek smirked.

"Wait!?" Both Stiles and Scott said.

"You were a virgin this long, your.." I laughed.

"Twenty-one?" I smirked when there jaw dropped.

"So that meant you had sex when you were eighteen?" I nodded.

"And Derek was a year older than me." Stiles started to wave his arms around.

"Wait wait wait…how can a sexy women…" And he stopped at Derek and Scotts growl. "What are you going to deny that your wife is hot!?" He exclaimed. Scott still growled but Derek shrugged and took his and mine bowl to the sink. "The other guys had to be stupid not to.." I shrugged.

"How can I be with a human when even though I'm a werewolf cold to the touch, I scream and see ghost when people die, I turn into my other transformation." I grew sad. "I can't give my self over to a human man they won't understand." Derek glared at Stiles and took my hand.. Stiles nodded and the subject was dropped.

"Now why I called you two here I want Kelly to tell your mom you guys are related."

"What!?" Scott Stiles and I said.

"And why am I here?" Stiles asked.

"If anything happens to me and we have to be separated again I want her with some one I trust." Scott was shocked to hear my husband trust him. "Also the Argents have a code to not hurt anything innocents." The two teens nodded. "Also." He pointed at Stiles. "You told his mother that I was your cousin I'm going with her when she tells your mother." They nodded again.

"Where not going to tell my mom about the supernatural right?" Scott was worried.

"No Scotty." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "But I do want to tell her about the baby." He nodded.

"Just incase anything happens to her your mom is a nurse and she can help." He nodded.

"Wait how are you guys going to do those check up thingy's?" I smirked.

"Ultra sound, sonograms?" I laughed. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Deaton it's what my gut is telling me to do so I'm going to do it." They nodded.

"Can we come." Stiles waved a hand between him and Scott. "To all the cool baby things.?" I nodded and he nodded his head happy. "And Scott when I go baby shopping I would like if your mom don't have a problem with this whole thing." I waved a hand between us. "Then I would like for her help to." He smiled.

"You'll let my mom help with the baby?" I nodded. He came around the table and hugged me.


	16. Chapter 15 Winter Break Part 2

**Kelly**

So here are the four of us on a couch in the McCall home just got done telling mama McCall that not only was she my step-mom but Scott is my half brother and she's gonna be a grandma. And the reaction we got I was expecting no it wasn't her passing out she kept looking at all four of us while pointing at my stomach with her jaw hanging open. Then all four of us jumped when she started tear laughing. You know you don't know what the fuck is the right way to react so you laugh but cry at the same time. Scott got up and passed her the box of tissues while we all cringed when she blew her nose. Then before she spoke looked between Scott and me.

"Ok you two are…I really don't see it." I nodded.

"I look like my mother." She nodded.

"And your married?" I nodded and she pointed. "To him?" I nodded again. "And your pregnant?" I nodded once again. "Ok and my ass hole of an ex husband left your mom?"

"Yea that's what my foster dad uh uncle told me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I didn't know that the one who took me in was my uncle."

"Ah!" I nodded. "Now his name not Miguel?" She pointed at Derek.

"No!" Stiles spoke up. "Uh it is his middle name and I uh panicked because Scott and I made a bad…bad move." She looked at me and I smiled. "And wrongly accused him of killing those people.."

"But it was Kate?" She asked. And all four of us nodded. "So you lied because?"

"I didn't want you to freak out when I met you that night so we used my husband middle name and it was wrong to lie to you." She looked between us four and nodded.

"And how old are you…?"

"Derek…Derek Hale and I'm twenty two." Her eyes widen.

"Wow you two are so young." And her cheeks turned red. "Um protection?" All four of us were squirming.

"Mom!"

"No it's ok Scott." I laughed. "Uhh I was sick and on antibiotics and we do use…um" I can see both Scott and Stiles cringing into the couch and Derek was rubbing his forehead. "I guess it broke." She coughed and nodded.

"I'm going to be a grandma." She laughed. "At the age of thirty seven wow I'm not even in my fifties." She laughed again. "How far along are you?"

"Six weeks." Derek said. She nodded again.

"Well welcome to the family Derek and Kelly." She got up and sighed. "I need a drink." We all sighed when she went into the kitchen.

"I..that was the most disturbing, life scarring, talk ever besides when my dad gave me a sex talk using food." We all gave him a weird look. "Hey I will never look at bagels and sausages again. I started laughing. "It's not funny." I nodded and I can see a smirk on Derek face and Scott tried to hide his laughter.

"He used a bagel and sausage!?" I continued to laugh Stiles just scoffed and crossed his arms. Miss McCall walked in.

"I used diagrams for Scott?" It was Derek turn to laugh and I followed as the boys paled. "So where're you two living?"

"At a studio." I said.

"And that is a place for a pregnant women who about to have a baby.." Derek spoke up.

"I'm re building my home." Everyone was shocked. "Remember when you asked if I would ever think about doing it?" I nodded. "We're about to have a baby and if we decided to have more."

"When you guys are thirty!" Scott mom said.

"Yea… if we decided to have more the studio won't be place to raise our family." I smiled and gave him a peck on a lips.

"I like that." Wait a second. "Wait aren't they going to demolish it?'

"I went and got that fixed the preseve and the land the house is on is mine uh ours now." I nodded.

"Can I see the studio?" Miss McCall asked. I looked at Derek. He shrugged.

"Sure." I was surprised at his action. She nodded and looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have work." She got up and kissed Scott me and Derek on the forehead. "Be home by twelve Scott."

"Wait mom can I stay at Kelly's tonight." She looked at me.

"It's ok when I found out about Scott Derek and I made a spare room for him." She nodded and Scott ran upstairs to pack a bag. Derek said in a low voice.

"And Scott bring your head phones." Stiles chocked and I slapped Derek chest.

* * *

We arrived back at the studio and as Derek said Scott brought his head phones. I nodded towards the stairs and Scott followed.

"Here's your room." We walked in and the walls top half light blue and the bottom grey with matching pillow sheet and comforter.

"I like it I'm surprised Derek even did this?" He put the bag on his bed.

"I told both you and Stiles he's not all that bad." He nodded.

"I know apart of me doesn't trust him still but I've seen the way he reacted when I told him you were in the hospital and he didn't calm down till I told him it was all an act."

"Derek and I." I sat on the bed next to him. "At first he didn't like me…no not like me he was cautious."

"What?" I took Scott hand.

"He just lost his family and the last girl he took a interest in killed them." He nodded. "It wasn't until he was attacked by the Argents again and when I told him how my family died by that bitch too. Did he finally trust me and opened up to me."

"When did you guys start dating?" I smiled.

"It was around July six months after the fire happened and that was in January." My smile dropped.

"What?" I sighed.

"When I told him how I felt he went and slept with someone else." Scott was shocked and his eyes flashed. "But after Laura chewed him out he apologized took me out to dinner asked if I will be his and that was the night I…"

"Stop don't want to know that you guys.." I laughed. "When is your birthday?"

"May second."

"So you'll be twenty two soon." I nodded. "So if I'm in your pack does that mean I'm in Derek's." I nodded and smiled sad at him. He sighed. "If he does something I don't like can I leave?"

"No and a yes." His eye brow furrowed. "No because your my blood even though we have different mother and yes because you can walk away but apart of you can't leave because were your alpha's and your wolf would always try to connect with us especially since I'm pregnant you and Derek would be annoyingly over protective so if I snap at you don't take it personally." He nodded.

"So any rules?" I raised my eye brow. "This is your home?" I nodded getting what he's asking.

"No rules just respect Derek and I keep your room clean and if you come home late keep you ears alert incase Derek and I.." He raised his hand and I laughed. "But on school days if you happen to be here it's twelve and if we asked you to help around the house.."

"I'll help." I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Just warn me when you and Derek.." I smirk.

"Have sexxxxx.." I laugh when he glared. "Just sleep with your head phone on and music blasting ok?" He nodded and I left him to what ever teenage boys do. As I walked down the stairs Derek said.

"You'll be a wonderful mother." I blushed at the complement and sat on the bed next to him.

"Stop." He laughed. "Do you have a problem with Scott sleeping over?" He shook his head no.

"If anything supernatural happens and he can't go home he can come here." Then he wiggled his eye brow. "But that doesn't mean it'll stop us from having sex I really don't care if he walks in on us." I raise my eye brow. "What I'm not we're were wolfs it's in our nature to hunt have sex and create." He put his hand on my stomach. "Little Hales." I laughed.

"Stiles call himself our pup uncle?" Derek glared.

"No!" I nodded.

"Yes, Stiles helped us time and time again and I like him, him and Scott are practically brothers so he's our baby uncle." I laughed at his growl. "I like Stiles, he's funny and smart he can help us a lot Der."

"You forgot annoying and twitchy." I smile.

"What do you want?" He raised his eye brow. "Come on a boy or a girl?" He smirked.

"It's going to be a boy I can feel it." I laughed.

"Mmm a boy that looks just like his daddy." I smiled. "And if it's a girl?"

"I want her to look just like you." I kissed him and Scott cane down the stairs.

"I'm going to see Allison." We nodded.

"He's and idiot." I slapped his arm.

"Hey!" Scott stopped. "What's been going on with Lydia?" He sighed. "Scott if you and Allison get caught your head will be cut off" He gulped and Derek looked amused with what I said and Scott reaction.

"I know that it's just.." I nodded.

"I know." And I looked at Derek. "But seriously what's going on with Lydia?" Derek looked like he wanted to know too. Scott moved away from the door and sat on the couch.

"Well she's not healing as fast as I did." I looked at Derek and he looked shocked and worried. "And she's not dying either, the doctors said she's stable and just waiting for her to wake up." I nodded

"And you sure Lydia was bit she wasn't…" I sighed. "It doesn't matter if she wasn't bit if the scratches are deep enough he she can still turn." I looked at Derek and raised my eyebrow and he shrugged and gave me a look that means 'we'll talk when Scott's gone.' I rolled my eyes. "And there wasn't any set backs she didn't wake up screaming, uh crying in her sleep hell even a twitch?" Scott shook his head no. I sighed and laid back. "Ok you can go, use protection I think me being pregnant is enough!" He paused while he opened the door and glared while Derek smirked.

"How- were not.." And I sat up laughing.

"Scotty I can smell her on you." He was confused. "When you have sex whether it's with a human or another werewolf the girl or guy will smell like each other and I can smell her on you." I pointed at him. His face turned red and he said good bye and left. I smirked at Derek.

"That was mean." I made an uh huh sound.

"No stalling what's up?" He sighed and sat at the end of the bed and I followed.

"When the alpha bite someone you either turn or die." He got a far away look on his face.

"Paige?" He nodded.

"She uh…she grew weak and her ears mouth hell even her nose was oozing black blood." I rubbed my hand on his back. "She begged me to kill her she couldn't take the pain and well.." I nodded. "And Lydia either should be turning or dying like Paige did."

"Is there a way she can be immune?" He gave me a look like as if I was stupid. I raised my hand. "Hey I don't know werewolf 101 I just found out I was half werewolf half reaper."

"It never happened before Kelly." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish my mom was here she'll know something."

"If only I can talk to the dead." He got up and went into the kitchen came back out with a beer.

"I was thinking on turning Jackson soon." I nodded.

"I'm surprised he isn't knocking on our door." He nodded and took a sip.

"But first I want to host dinner with your brother and his mom and spazy and his dad." I was shocked.

"Uh why?" He shrugged. "Derek not one to make social calls…events what're you planning?"

"You have to wait and see." He went to throw out the beer bottle but I grabbed his arm and tugged him back down.

"Hey come on this isn't you and." I stopped.

"And?"

"And I don't want you to think you have to become friends with mine because it will make me happy I want you to do it for you and I don't want you to change…" And he cut me off with a kiss. Then as he flashed his eyes.

"Marry me." Wait what!?


	17. Chapter 16 Winter Break Part 3

**Kelly**

"Marry Me?" He no he's joking and he shouldn't be joking about this. See when Derek and I got together he was the one I see myself marrying but when the one you love tell you over and over again he doesn't do marriage you make a sacrifice to me at least that's what I did but if he said no to kids to that would be the end of us and no matter how much I love Derek I couldn't be with him. "Kelly?" His face dropped.

"Oh my god your not joking!?" I squealed. He frowned.

"Why the fuck would I be joking Kelly!?" He yelled. My eyes widen.

"Whoa ok pause." My hands did the T. "What happened to then man I met three years ago that said I would never marry!?" He looked away and sighed.

"Things change." I glared.

"Why because you knocked me up so now all of a sudden things changed?!" I got up and moved away from him.

"No that's not what I'm saying Kelly." I turned to look at him. "I love you more then Paige and Kate." I crossed my arms. "I was young I didn't know what love was and now I do?"

"I just don't want you to do this because I'm pregnant Derek when you asked me to marry you that's the first thing that popped into my head!" He looked away.

"It hurts when I'm not with you even before we both mated, just the thought of you being with someone else makes me want to chain you up and make sure you never leave me." I had tears in my eyes and I can see them forming in his too. "When I was tortured by Kate knowing you were going to hate me for it I was ready to give up Scott and Peter when she seen that sonogram you sent to my phone." I moved next to him and he cupped my face. "I'm willing to even walk away from you and our child if it meant you can live a better life Kelly, now that right here." And he tapped his chest where his heart is beating. "That's love." He kissed me and I pulled away before it can get heated.

"Ok I'll marry you." He smiled full blown white teeth corner to corner smile and he picked me up and well…

* * *

I woke up to voices.

"I'm asking you for your blessing Scott if her uncle was alive I would hunt him down and ask him too but you're here and she loves and trust you would you let me marry your sister?" Holy mother wow. Scott sighed.

"You hurt her or even think about leaving her or that pup I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek laughed.

"I'll rip my own heart out, I love her Scott she's been there for me and my sister since we arrived in New York." I smiled.

"I know Kel told me." I can tell Derek was shock.

"That means she trust you and let me tell you something you put that Argent girl first before your own family I'll rip your throat out.."

"With my teeth yea yea.." I had to hold in my laugh. "I wouldn't I love Allison I do but family comes first to me my… our dad walked out on us I'm besides you is all she got." He sighed. "And were about to be brothers so I guess I have to get over this fear of you." I can tell Derek was smirking.

"Now that we got that handle go up stairs and take a show you reek of hunter." Scott growled and did as was told. I felt the bed dip and I turned towards him.

"That was very sweet who knew I tamed Derek Hale." He pulled me towards him.

"Shut up." I laughed. "Do you want another ring or..?" I held up my hand

"Nah this is the one I want the ring that we mated with." He nodded and kissed me. He pulled back.

"Scott head phones!" Derek yelled.

"Oh come on!" I laughed and it turned into a moan.

* * *

Scott woke up grumbling about how the hell can two people go on for two hours and Derek told him were wolf stamina and Scott jaw dropped and I started chocking on my tea from laughing. After breakfast and Scott left either for Allison or to hang with Stiles Derek called Jackson and asked to meet him by the lake by the preserve. As Derek told me twice to make sure I was covered up we were off to meet Jackson. Derek broke the comfortable silence.

"I want to look for a hide out." His gaze turned to me for a couple of seconds.

"You can't use the studio?" He shook his head no.

"Last night when Scott thought you and I were sleeping he snuck out to meet with Allison and when he came home I heard him tell Stiles there were others coming." I looked at him and laid my hand across my flat stomach. "I won't let them hurt you or our pup I'll kill them all." I grabbed one of his hands from the steering wheel.

"I know…ok after this well look some where it has to be under ground with multiple tunnels or exits god forbid they find us." He nodded. We pulled up to the Hale house and the whole building was tore down.

"I wanted it this way good bye past hello future." I smiled and intertwined our hand and we walked the rest of the way "I was thinking about knocking down the trees surrounding and putting up a huge fucking fence. I laughed.

"I can see it. Maybe make the back a little big enough so this little one can play especially when we give him or her another sibling." He smiled. "Maybe even a dog." He raised his eye brow. "What!?" Then I thought about it. "Oh right." He chuckled.

"I was thinking six bed rooms we'll probably have what three kids then if Scott or hell Stiles wants to stay over they can and if we have birthday party for the pups his mom can stay over too." I smiled at his thinking.

"I can see it now streamers and balloons and you getting angry and scaring Stiles ." He laughed "I wish they would just tell there parents you know it'll be safer that way."

"How so?" I scoff.

"Come on Derek they can defend them selves I know how to handle all sorts of weapons and even swords knives." Derek eye brows flew towards his hair. I shrugged.

"My dad." I sighed. "Uncle wanted to make sure I knew how to defend myself I may have these cool powers but he said I can't always depend on them." He nodded.

"What about and to hand." And the next thing you here is his oof.

"You where saying?" I asked him and he glared at me from the ground and I helped him up. He got up dust himself off then I squeaked when he grabbed me and before he can retaliate we heard someone cough. We stopped and glared at Jackson.

"So can we hurry this up." I growled and Derek rubbed my back.

"First of all there is no hurrying up." Derek growled and he flashed his alpha eyes and his fangs. "Second of all once I give you this bite you won't be the same again you.." But he was interrupted.

"Yea I got this speech from Scott." I shook my head.

"I'm not gonna stop you from getting this bite." I said. "But let me tell you something we protect those that are ours and let us tell you something your going to have every hunter on your ass it doesn't matter if you didn't kill anyone Jackson they will still try to cut you in half." He paled. "Yea that's what they do they don't shoot you easy less painful killing they torture then they'll slice you in half while later they go out and celebrate your death."

"Can we just.."

"Shut up!" He took a step back when my red eyes and fangs showed. "No one will care that you died or you're a rich boy or a jock the Argents or other hunters will spin some lie maybe a rapist or you trespassed or here's a good one they were out hunting and you were just there."

"Kelly." I shrugged him off.

"That's what happens when you become one of us you think your life is hard the supernatural has it worst so stop belly aching and we'll give you another chance you can walk away right now and pretend this didn't happen or you can be a dumb ass and take the bite because you want to be some body but believe me Jackson you'll only be looking over your shoulder wondering if you time is up." He stand there with his jaw hanging open then like a switch he glared at Derek and I.

"I want the bite." I scoffed.

"You do it I.." And I walked off and as I got to the car the woods echoed with Jackson scream.


	18. Chapter 17 Were Finally Married

**Kelly**

I watched as Derek made his way to me and as he's in front of me he pauses and scan my face. I huff and cross my arms.

"What!?" He sighs.

"Are you going to be angry every time I turn someone?" I scoff.

"No, I'm pissed because Jackson doesn't deserve to get the bite he only wants it for the speed strength and bed skills." Derek smirked. "Why him Derek anyone but him!?" Derek eyes flashed and I quieted.

"Because if the bite doesn't take then he'll no linger breath the air we do." I nodded. "What you said to him thank you." I raised an eye brow. "What you said all of it was true we have it harder then humans we have a more chance at dying because we always have to look over our shoulder you know what they did to my family we know the dangers no one else does." He cupped my face. "I left him in the water actually threw him in it." I laughed. "I love you no one stood up for our kind like that before." I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed me and he said.

"How about we get married in three day?" My jaw dropped.

"New Years?"

"New beginning." I nodded.

"Any ways I want to get married before I get big and I don't know how long that would be." He nodded I turned to the rubble Hale house and sigh. His arms wrapped around me. "I can't wait to be married and live in our new home." He kissed my temple.

"They start building tomorrow, so I'm hoping by spring so that's three months." I nodded and we made our way home.

* * *

So the wedding can and went the three days were ok except for when they had the wrong flowers and the scare of are the Argents going to crash my wedding and shoot everything up? But the flowers were fixed and there was no shooting. I was now Mrs. Kelly Hale and I couldn't be happier. Derek and I were laying on the bed after a round of monkey sex in our cabin.

"Mmm I love this it's quiet no alpha chasing after our asses and the Argents aren't threating us." He purred and kissed my shoulder.

"Mrs. Hale I love the sound of it." I laughed. "But your right no danger putting us on edge and I love it because it doesn't stress you or the pup out." I rolled my eyes.

"Is it a werewolf thing when their women is pregnant there this whole new level of possessiveness and so over protective?" He still was purring.

"Mhm if I'm annoying I'm sorry I really can't help it." I rolled and kissed him.

"It's not annoying I'm just curious that's all." He nodded and rubbed his cheek against my head.

"I hope it's a boy." He said and he placed his hand against my little bulge of a stomach. "It's a little bit round." I nodded.

"Which is weird I mean Melissa told me that only happen with twins." And I looked at his face and he smirked.

"The way we were going at it the full moon." I smiled.

"You wouldn't care if we have twins?" He looked away thinking.

"No that way I can get two boys out of it." I gasped and hit his chest.

"No a boy and girl and I have names." I covered myself and sat against the head board "Ok boy it'll be Gabriel Collin Hale. And a girl." And I smiled. "Talia Laura Hale." His eyes widen and I can see tears forming.

"You'll name our daughter after my mom and sister?" I nodded he growled and pounced I squealed. "I fucking love you!" I laughed at the kisses he placed all over my face but the laughed turned into a moan when he started to kiss the mate mark. And round two.

* * *

The next day Derek and I pulled ourselves from our bliss and took off to look for our hide out. We've been driving for ten minutes when I got this urge to take a left and I do. From the corner of my eye I can see Derek look around and turn to me.

"Why the hell did we make a left turn?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"I got the feeling to." He raised his eye brow but kept quiet. "Now turn right." And all of a sudden the car stopped and I raised my hands. "I didn't do that." He gave me an no kidding look and I stuck my tongue at him. We stepped out and I heard a voice said to turn into the alley. "Ok am I going fucking crazy or is this the pregnancy thingy." And I grabbed his hand and dragged him.

"Pregnancy thingy?" We kept walking.

"Yea I heard and also my mom uh step mom told me we go a little crazy we can't remember things we are basically bi-polar." He nodded.

"Really?" He looked intrigued.

"Mhm I can watch a commercial of hmm let me see…oh I got one remember those grape juice commercials with the little kids?" He said yea. "I can basically watch that and just burst into tears." He smirked. "Or if you say I can't have fish sticks and pickles I can get angry and ban you from having sex with me." He scoffed.

"Like you can no to having sex with me." I smirked. "Now why do you think your crazy?" I still follow the voice.

"I'm hearing voices." He stopped. "What?!"

"Look." And he pointed to hatch in the ground. He tried to pull me to it. "What?"

"Maybe we can buy one of those sheds thingy and put it over this." And I waved my hand over the hatch. He smiled.

"That's a very good idea." I nodded and walked ahead of him and opened it and we both was hit by a musty smell that made me turn and puke my breakfast. "You ok?" I nodded and whip my move with my gloved hand.

"Ugh morning sickness." He rubbed my back and took my scarf and moved it so it covered my nose. When I was set he helped me down. "We can either build stairs here or get a ladder but rope one." He nodded.

"Come one." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers I shivered. "Cold?"

"No it's I can hear the spirits that's all and were under ground Der it just gives me the creeps." I heard him chuckle. "It's not funny!." I huff when he didn't stop. And we made our way down the stairs we came to and you hade three old beaten down trains. "Oh I can do so much with this." He stopped and looked around.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Two of the trains we can rip out the seats and the standing rails and put up air mattresses, and sheets shop for comforters pillows maybe a micro wave." He raised an eye brow.

"Microwave?" I sighed.

"We can survive on cups of soup or take out." He shrugged. "And the last train can be ours I'll let you do what ever you want with it, and this big space right here we can train them here." H smiled.

"I love you." I smirked.

"I love you too." I released his hand and looked around. "Is there anyway we can air this." I waved my arms around. "Out?"

"If we can find a way to open those windows or you can buy that free breeze you spray around the fucking apartment." I glare at him.

"I'm sorry that my husband goes out for a run comes back and stink the room up like wet dog." He growled. "You started it when you dissed my free breeze." I love the lavender kind. I stuck my tongue at him and nodded at what I was picturing in my head. "Has Jackson called?" He tensed.

"No I'm hoping it's because he died." I shook my head at him. This is it this is the place Derek will take his pack.


	19. Chapter 18 Omega

**Kelly**

It's been two months since I've been married and Peter been killed and my stomach has grown too bigger than what it was suppose to and Melissa keeps asking if I'm having triplets. Oh god if I am then that's it I'm cutting Derek balls off and I told him that and he raised his brow at me smirked then swagger away. Melissa been by the studio twice and it was to ask how I'm felling and bring the clothes she brought the daddy princess and I'm a boss are my favorite. Right now it was me Derek Scott and Stiles at the animal clinic with Deaton to see the baby and find out what they are also why the fuck am I growing so fast.

"I swear to god Stiles if you change the station one more time I'm going to rip you hand of and slap you with it!" Derek smirked and Stiles paled.

"Geez those ba…" He stopped when he seen Derek and Scott shake their heads to stop. "Have I told you how.." And he stopped again when Derek pushed him back into the seats.

"I swear if you make her cry again I'm going to rip your spine out and beat you to death with it!" Derek said. The car was quiet until I laughed. Everyone stiffened I bet it was because I have a habit of crying right after.

"It's ok I'm not going to burst out into tears it's just Stiles face when we you threatened him." They all raised an eye brow. "When I threaten someone you guys either roll your eyes or blink as if saying what ever, but when it's Derek you guys are quacking in your shoes." Derek smirked and rest his hand on my stomach rubbing it.

"Yea well I changed my mind about you when those poor gay couple touched your stomach and you broke his funny bone and three parts in his wrist!" Stiles squealed.

"Hey pregnant ladies don't like their stomach touched!" He raised his hands and nodded. The rest of the ride was quiet till I pulled up to the animal clinic. Stiles bounced out of the jeep I talked Derek into getting. "Calm down Stiles." I laughed.

"I'm sorry were finally going to find out what this pup is." And he rubbed my stomach until Derek slapped his hand away. I smiled. "I can't wait either!" I squealed. Derek intertwined our fingers and we made our way to the clinic. The bell rung when we walked in. Deaton came out and smiled.

"Ah Mrs. Hale your glowing ." He placed his hand on my stomach. "How you feeling?" I sighed.

"The morning sickness stopped by the middle of last month and so far there's just little bouts of pain I'm just waiting till her or she starts kicking my insides." He laughed and waved us into the room he told me to pull down the shorts a little so he can get to my stomach. I did as was told and the guys stood above my head while Dr. Deaton went into the room he kept the equipment hidden.

"Ok first." He felt around my stomach asking the usual questions then he got the gel that was fucking cold squeezed in onto my stomach and moved the little wand over it. "Everything looks good." There were clicking and he said oh.

"What it's triplets right damn it Derek!" Deaton laughed as Derek squeezed the hand I took as soon as Deaton said oh.

"No Mrs. Hale your having twins." My jaw dropped. And Stiles and Scott was hooting and hollering.

"Oh my god Derek." Tears where falling and I looked at Derek and he had a smirk but I can see he was holding his own tears in.

"Ok." There was more clicking and he moved the wand. "You two want to know what your having?" I looked at Derek and he nodded.

"Yea!" Me and the two teenage boys said.

"Well I'll be happy to tell you two you'll be having a boy." I smiled and my hand Derek was holding was squeezed. "And a girl!" I was blubbering now as Scott and Stiles were patting Derek on the shoulder.

"Gabriel and Talia." Deaton head snapped in my direction and he smirked at me. He gave me a tissue to clean off and stepped out of the room.

"I'm having both a niece and nephew!" Scott exclaimed. I laughed at his excitement. I looked at Derek and he was quiet.

"Why don't you two give me and Derek a moment." They nodded and Scott was already calling his mother. "You.." And I was cut off by his passionate kiss.

"I love you and our pups." He placed his hand on my stomach and I placed mine on top of his. "Gabriel and Talia." I smiled.

"Looks like we have to pick up another bassinet and tell the contractors to paint the room yellow instead of blue." He made a face.

"Yellow?" I nodded.

"It's a color for both genders." He nodded, "Melissa is going to have a field day thank god she brought two of everything it's like she knew." He laughed.

"Since we told her you were pregnant she said were having twins." I smiled and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You happy?" He gave me a kiss.

"I'm fucking happy." I laughed. The boys and Deaton came into the room.

"I'm happy for you two and Derek I know your mother is looking down happy for you too." Derek smiled and nodded at him. "But you won't be able to hid now Kelly the Argents especially the ones that are coming to town are more dangerous then Kate." I looked at Derek and he kissed my fore head.

"I'll keep her safe." Deaton nodded.

"Now in three to four months you'll be giving birth but I have a feeling it'll be earlier your uterus can only grow so fast they will ever be distressed and I'll have to take them early or and I'm hoping your close to your due date by then I can give you a drug to make sure you make it there." I was rubbing my stomach worried.

"If you have to take our babies early would they be ok?" He gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes they should be fully developed then." Stiles spoke up next.

"How are we suppose to explain the babies coming early and can human deliver werewolf reaper babies?" Deaton looked at him.

"You can basically say you miscalculated when you conceived or you can tell them it's really non of their business." I smirked at him.

"I like that response." He smiled at me and helped me down.

"Continue what your doing if the cramping gets worse call me and I'll come to you or drive over to the clinic." Derek nodded and gave me my denim jacket.

"We will, lets go guys." We walked out.

"Mom said I told you so and can't wait till they get here." I smiled at him.

"How much more stuff is she going to buy?" He laughed

"I don't know but I haven't seen mom this happy since dad left." I reached to my left where Scott was walking and squeezed his hand. Stiles phone beeped and he twirled around and had a beaming smile on his face.

"They said Lydia's awake." We all stopped by the car.

"I'll drop you off at your house." Derek said.

"Drop me off with them I want to see Melissa." He nodded and we all got in. Ten minutes later Scott left and said he was meeting with Allison. And I was worried Scott and little Argent was caught by dick Argent and threatened to kill my little brother if he didn't stop seeing her. So the idiot that he is suggested to her to secretly date. Stiles and I got into the car and as I settled I doubled over grabbing my stomach. "Ow!"

"What is it the babies are they coming what?' I laughed.

"No, just a little pain I'm ok." He nodded and started the guy and driving off to the hospital. When we got there Stiles parked and was out the door without even taking his keys. "Stiles!" Of course he didn't hear me because he was already in the door. I sighed grabbed his keys and walked into the building myself. "Mom!" She squealed when she seen me and cooed over my stomach.

"My step daughter is having twins!" She squealed. I laughed at her reaction. "Now didn't I tell you?"

"Yes you did and did Scott tell you what I was having?" She pouted and shook her head. "I'm having a boy and a girl!" I squealed. She did too and jumped up and down. Then she started to cry that made me cry. I was waving my hand in front of my eyes. "Damn hormones." She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet them." I was drying my eyes.

"Me either I can't wait to hold them." She smiled.

"Are you going to breast feed?" I nodded.

"Derek actually suggested it." She raised an eye brow.

"Really?" I nodded. "Well I'm happy he's as excited as all of us some guys just go through the days then start panicking when you tell them it's time." I laugh at the image of Derek running like a chicken with his head cut off. "Come on." I nodded and she lead me to the floor Lydia was on and we both stopped at the image of Stiles laying in the chair with his ass in the air mumbling about 'ooh your dirty.' we looked at each other then rolled our eyes. And I laughed when Lydia's dad walked out glaring at the site of Stiles I then was balling tears when Stiles turned over and made kissy sounds as the lady was taking out the garbage bag she then froze when Stiles said. 'right there.' Lydia's dad walked to us and said.

"He's been here all night?" Melissa nodded no.

"He just arrived." He nodded. I walked up to Stiles.

"Stiles!" He sat up and notice the balloon on his wrist and was flinging the arm around to try to get it off falling off the chair in the process. I hid my laughter behind my hand. "You ok there Stiles." His face turned red and he rubbed his head.

"Yea." Then he paused and pouted. "I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." He got up and followed me to the vending machine that was there.

"Do you want anything?" I glared.

"If Derek finds out you feeding his kids junk food he's going to rip your throat out." I the grabbed his hand before he can put the money into the machine. I looked around. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Stiles smirked.

"I like how you think." He put the money in and got me my snickers and while I was eating mine he was getting his and when he punched in the number and it got stuck. His jaw dropped and he shook it.

"Stiles!" I whispered. He ignored me and continued to shake it. When that didn't work he tried to lift it and he exclaimed whoa. I screamed when it started to fall over. Stiles grabbed me and pulled me back with him. When it crashed we looked around and before we can move we heard a scream.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled. And he took off leaving me there. I ran after him while holding my beach ball stomach.

"Stiles god damn it I'm pregnant wait up!" But he didn't listen and by the time I got there I was cramping and doubled over. "Damn it Stiles!" Stiles looked at me and paled.

"I'm so sorry." I waved him off and told him to check on Lydia My phone rang I was panting while I answered it. "Hel-hello?"

"Babe?" Shit it was Derek. "Why the fuck do you sound out of breath and what was that god awful sound that made my ear bleed?"

"I was running after Stiles and two that was Lydia."

"What happened to Lydia?" I looked into the room and I seen Stiles holding her hospital gown. "Uh she's naked?"

"Naked!?" I said uh huh.

"Ow!" I heard Derek yell my name over the phone. "I'm ok just cramping."

"No it's not ok and tell Stiles I'm going to kill him, I'm picking you up." And before I can protest he hung up. Stiles came up to me. "Derek said he's going to kill you." I was rubbing my stomach. He paled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Shh the babies are ok, I'm just cramping I had them since the beginning of this pregnancy." He nodded Stiles then helped me sit down while he helped his dad with Lydia's description." I heard the doors opened it was Derek and Scott. Derek ran over to me and pulled me up and placed his hand on my stomach and the cramping stopped I sighed and leaned against him.

"You three ok?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yea I should've known not to run it was my fault." He nodded. Stiles then met up with us and nodded his head towards the door. "You guys go do what you have to I'm taking my wife with me." They nodded and before they left I hugged both of them.

"Find her and bring her back safe." They nodded and left. I turned to Derek and he was watching them leave. "What's up?" He turned to me and gave me a kiss.

"I found another potential beta." I raised my eye brow.

"Ok well who is he?" He intertwined our fingers and we walked out the door.

"Isaac Lahey he works the grave yard shift and no I don't mean late at night well…" He paused and tilted his head. "He does work late." He huffed. "He works at the grave yard." I nodded. "I want to give him the bite because he needs the power."

"Why what's wrong?" He stopped us and opened the passenger door for me. "His father beats him." My jaw dropped and he mad his way to the driver side. "And I want to have him choose to feel power in never having to be afraid again or let go back home to what he's use to." I nodded.

"How can a father, any parent beat there child?" I placed my hand over the babies.

"Worthless ass holes who have nothing better to do then make themselves feel bigger beating on there own kids." He growled. I took his hand and placed it on top of my hand and he relaxed.

"They already have you wrapped around their finger." He smiled and started to rub my stomach. We arrived at the grave yard and we can hear the machine digging the bitches grave. And before we can reach Isaac we heard something digging and growling as we turned are heads it looked like a what Scott and the two of us would turn into and we watched as it heard Isaac turn of the digger and went to attack and instead of hurting Isaac it turned the yellow machine over. We heard the kid yell and the wolf went back to digging but then it pulled out an organ and I gagged. Seeing this Derek let out a roar causing the creature to run. We both made our way to Isaac and I waited as Derek pushed the machine up right and I looked around to see if the wolf returned. Derek then kneeled balancing on the top of his feet.

"Need a hand?" I smirked at his alpha attitude. And Isaac the scared boy reached for my husband hand and was lifted. He was shaking from head to toe.

"Who-who're you?" We introduced our selves then went on explaining how were are werewolves. We told him about the Argents and the troubles coming with the bite.

"Think about it and call me at this number." Derek asked for his cell phone after typing his and mine number in he said. "When your ready we'll meet." And we both walked away. We made it home fifteen minutes later and I went to the bed and plop myself down and moaned.

"Mmm the bed feels so good." I felt the bed dip and then Derek hand messaging me. "Right there." He worked my back and shoulders till I fell out.

* * *

I was at home while Derek was out. We felt something going on with Jackson and while I wanted to go with him he said to sit and put my feet up which I did. And that was two hours ago. I was on the couch eating yucky carrots that Derek had brought when we found out I was carrying his pup I've been eating them since and with no ranch I mean how do you eat carrots with out ranch. Between eating I was talking to the babies about how I met their father and about when I was younger when Derek stormed in.

"What happened?" He went to the fridge and got a beer and sat next to me while rubbing my stomach.

"Jackson id resisting the bite." I chocked on the carrot I happened to be eating.

"What!?"He nodded. "I didn't know you can even do that?" He was pealing the seal on the bottle.

"I didn't either it's not possible baby it's either you die or become one of us." I was nibbling on the carrot.

"Could it be because he was with Lydia?" He shook his head I sighed then jumped and moved away making Derek hand slip.

"What!?" His whole body language was screaming worried. I grabbed my stomach. "Damn it baby tell me!?" I smiled and grabbed his hand. I waited and his smile was huge. "Their kicking." I giggled and placed my hand on my stomach to and felt the little bump against my hand. As I looked up Derek smiled faltered.

"What?" He pulled me against him. "Baby your scaring me."

"The Argents declared war." I pulled away and Derek and I placed our hands on my stomach feeling the babies kick.


	20. Chapter 19 Shape Shifted

**Derek**

Feeling the babies kick was amazing. Able to conceive twins are amazing. But I'm scared with the threat of the Alpha pack and Gerrad declaring war because Kate was killed. Kelly the bigger she gets the harder it is for her she mostly in pain but Deaton said it was normal for a pregnant wolf carrying twin pups, when I told him she should be strong enough he reminded me that Kelly even though an alpha is only half another part of her is a reaper. And the question is my pups the same as my wife. No I can smell that they are full wolf. When Kelly fell asleep last night Isaac called and he accepted the bite. Now only two more and we'll be set. I felt Kelly move beside me. She moaned.

"Tell your pups to stop kicking mommy please." I smiled. And rest my hand against her stomach she was right they were active but as soon as I placed my hand where the bumps where it wasn't as bad they calmed. "Thank you!" I laughed. "No don't laugh at me I want to see you carrying these babies and try to get some sleep it's a pain in the ass!" I smirked at her as she turned over and had a smile on her face. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." She leaned up and kissed me then sniffed. She pulled back. "You smell like train station." She raised an eye brow. I sighed.

"Isaac called me late last night." She nodded and moved out of my arms. She moved till she was leaning against the head board.

"Good if anyone deserve to be a wolf it's him." I raise an eye brow at her statement. "What it's true werewolf gives you confidence he can now kick his father ass or at least put him in check." I smirk and she huffed looked down and rubbed her tummy. "Daddy's mean he's making fun of mommy." I see her face lit up. "They responded that's so cool." I laugh and rest my hand against hers and she was right they kicked. "So while you were two hours gone last night I took an hour and got the air mattresses and pillows, you already have comforters here." She got up and picked up a box that was in the corner. "I got single cause I don't know if a queen size one will fit." I took the box and looked at it and nodded.

"Thank you." And I gave her a kiss then her stomach one and got up. "I want you to keep your phone on you when ever your out." I heard her sigh as I went to chop up fruit and took out yogurt. "I mean it Kel anything happens to you or those babies I don't want to hear your mouth when I kill the Argents and their bitches as you call them." I heard the bed creak and her foot steps.

"I know you mean it I'm a little worried about what would happen if that old geezer found out I was carrying the Hale pups?" I turned to her a smirked and pointed the knife at her.

"Hale pups I like that." She beamed at me and started on the yogurt I gave her.

"I knew you would but to remind you and let you know I might not be able to kick ass cause I'm carrying these pups." And I heard her jump at the thunder that just boomed. "But I do have powers." I set the bowl of fruit in front of her and watched as she pouted then looked between the fruit and the yogurt and then up at me. I raised my eye brow. "Do you have any olives?"

"Olives?" She nodded and pouted some more when I gave her a strange look.

"I want to dip the olives in my yogurt!" I scrunched my face up and her lip started to tremble.

"No!" I watched as tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't cry yes I have olives and I'll get you a small bowl." The tremble and the tears stopped and her face brightened. "Jesus you weren't kidding when you said you'll get weird cravings." She nodded.

"Melissa said when she was pregnant with Scott she wanted chips and pickles and pudding guess what she did." I shivered.

"Nasty!" She giggled. And I turned to make my own fruit bowl when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" She hopped down the stool and grabbed her bowl of olives and waddled towards the door. "Derek!" I stopped chopping the fruit ands ran to her and I see her and a wet dripping Isaac a the door. I waved him in and Kelly closed the door.

"My dads dead." He said. And I saw Kelly pale.

"What did you do?" I asked my beta.

"That's the thing I didn't do anything there was this creature I watched as it ripped my dad car door off and ripped him to pieces. Kelly groaned and we turned and watched as she looked sadly at the olives and sat them down on the coffee table and cross her arms with a sad look on her face.

"Thanks a lot Isaac." She slowly sat down staring with longing at the olives.

"I'm sorry?" I watched as she stiffened.

"Kel?" I moved towards her. She pointed and I didn't see anything.

"Isaac did your dad wear glasses and had the color of your hair?" She asked him. Kel and I watched him nod she sighed and held her arm out. She shivered and stiffened again. "He's telling the truth." Isaac moved in our view.

'What…"

"I'm not just a werewolf Isaac I'm also a reaper."

"So you?" She nodded and he sighed. "What am I going to do?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Pack a bag your staying at our hide out until I get his settled go to school and act like nothing happened. And be weary of Scott he's like us and can sniff you out if that happens like I said act normal." He nodded and ran off.

"Were going to be watching Scott and Isaac aren't we?" I nodded and she sighed got up grabbed the olives shrugged her shoulders and started eating them again.

* * *

**Kelly**

After our morning we met Derek and I headed towards the school to keep an eye on Isaac. We were standing at the edge of the tree line and I see Scott and Stiles talking and we held our breath and listened.

"It was kind of like a scent but couldn't tell who it was." Scott told Stiles as they sat on the bench putting their equipment down. Stiles looked around.

"Do you think Kelly knows if her husband turning teenage werewolfs?" I sighed. Scott did too.

"I don't know she's pregnant Stiles either she knew and don't want to fight with him risking the babies or he's hiding it from her." I heard Derek growl.

"Do you really think he's capable to hide it from her I can see her kicking his ass or at least put him in the dog house." I laughed and Derek growl intensified. Scott glared at him. "What?!" Stiles realized what he just said and quickly said sorry. "Ok if I can get you one on one with the new beta would it work?" Derek and I was intrigued on how Stiles was going to do that.

"How?" Stiles got up and talked to the crazy coach. Then sat back down by Scott and handed him the goalie mask.

"Your playing goalie." Scott groaned.

"But I hate playing goalie." I slapped my forehead and I heard Derek shake his.

"Yea remember when I asked if I can get you one on one with the beta?" Scott got it when we saw his mouth drop open then his eyebrow furrowed.

"Wait how..?"

"Your brother is an idiot!" I chuckled.

"Sniff them out dude." Scott put the gear on and I tapped Derek chest and pointed.

"Huh he's still alive." I shook my head at him. We see Jackson talking to some player on another bench. By the second player in line got tackled and sniffed by Scott I was laughing my ass off.

"I don't want your brother touching my kids." Derek said that sent me into another peal of laughter. But it was soon quieted when we watched Jackson step away. Catching my breath.

"Like that doesn't scream hey Derek bit me." Then both Derek and my eyes flashed when we felt Isaac partly shift. "Come on Isaac calm your self." We watched as both beta charged and flip into a staring contest.

"Oh shit!" I looked a Derek then followed his eyes to Stiles dad and his people walking towards Isaac.

"Ah shit!" We watched as they pull him aside and Scott and Stiles talking about twenty four hours and the urge to kill. "Now what?"

"Nothing your going home out the cold while I got fix this." I sighed.

"No fun." He gave me a kiss and left.

* * *

I was home for about fifteen minutes going through a magazine and looking at the baby furniture when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I got up and opened it to Allison. "Ally?" She nodded and looked scared. "Hey what's wrong?" Her and I aren't close but unlike Derek I don't blame her for her aunt doing. She pulled me towards the coach and showed me a picture. "Honey why are you holding a picture of wolfs bane?" Her heart speed up.

"Oh god there going to kill him?" She said. My eyed widen. She nodded. "I was at home and I seen my father and grandfather surrounded by hunter and one of them was wearing a police uniform Kelly they sent that guy to kill Isaac!" I took a deep breath and three way called Derek Scott and Stiles.

"What wrong!?" All three of them said.

"If the situation was so dire I would think that was so cute!" Allison gave me a look. "Oh right Allison is here with me.."

"What!?... You let a Argent enter our home!?" I rolled my eyes.

"Derek Hale she's helping Isaac!" He quieted after that. "Allison said that her father and grandfather sent out one of theirs in a police uniform with a syringe of wolfs bane, baby they're going to kill him." They all responded with shit. "Our thoughts exactly." I heard Scott sigh.

"We need to distract the guy at least stall him till Stiles you and Derek get there." I saw Allison eye brow furrow.

"Scott what about you?" I heard shuffling and a car door opening and starting.

"I can go with them but I'm worried about the full moon." We both rolled our eyes.

"Scott do you trust me?" I asked him.

"Yea of course your my big sister!" I smiled.

"Then for once get your head out of your ass and stop being stubborn and let Derek help you." I heard Derek and Stiles snicker. Scott growled.

"Fine!" I looked at Allison.

"Huh it worked."

"I can still hear you!" I glared at the phone while mini Argent laughed.

"I'm on my way to pick up you guys now by the way where're you?" Derek sighed.

"At Isaac's." Stiles made a u-turn by the sound of it.

"Ok since you guys are doing that I'll help Allison?" I got a chorus of no's but hung up.

"I hope Derek doesn't kill me." I smirked at her and got up.

"He won't I won't let him." She nodded and we both left and got into the car I watched as she went to hers taking out a cross bow and joining me before taking off. "Ok I'll shoot his tires while you shoot him pacifically in the calf it'll slow him down faster all muscle." She nodded.

"Wait how're you going to…' I cut her off after opening the glove compartment and picking up my gun. "Noise?" I shook my head and lifted the middle of the Jeep and took out the silencer.

"Would you be a doll and connect this please." She laughed but did as I asked.

"I can't wait till the babies get her they're all Scott talk about." I smile "He hope Talia will mellow Derek out and won't make him such a sour wolf, Stiles hope the same thing." I laughed.

"Derek's not that bad he doesn't show anyone the side I see." She nodded and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I know what you mean my mom is the same way she's freighting when she goes into hunter mode but the side my dad and I see she's sweet and calm." I nodded.

"I hope I never meet your mom she look like she can kick some serious ass." She giggled and nodded in a 'oh yes way.' "Oh here we go." I lower the window. "Take the wheel babe." She did as asked and I pointed the gun out the window and took aim and popped the back tires. I braked and hung pack as we watched him try to take control of the car. "Nice!" I said as he crashed. "Your turn." She smirked got out and hid behind my car and took aim and got him right where I said she should. She got back in and I called Scott. He picked up. "It's done."

"Derek is pissed at you. You know!" I shrugged.

"I'm pregnant nor an invalid." I heard both him and Derek sigh. "I'll be helping out till I can't anymore or Deaton puts me on bed rest deal with it!" I hung up and slapped my hands together rubbing them. "Want to get something to eat I can go for a burger and pickles and hot sauce." Her face scrunched up.

* * *

Derek texted me saying crisis adverted well no I asked and he said he got Isaac and to meet him at the hide out which I'm entering right now with my milk shake.

"Babe seriously?" I glared at him and sat down next to Isaac.

"You ok?" I rubbed his back. He nodded but I didn't believe him.

"This is where you'll be staying and that means no school either till this mess get fixed." He was super tensed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I saw the thing looks like a huge fucking lizard." My eyes widen.

"A huge fucking lizard?" He nodded. "Where did you see it?" He sat across from me and the teen.

"At Isaac house." Isaac head snapped up.

"Mine?" Derek glared but nodded. "Why the hell would it be there for?" Derek shrugged.

"I don't know but it had huge fucking claws and looked at Scott and I tilted it's head screeched and left scaling the ceiling."

"Well isn't that creepy." Derek glared at me. "What!?"

"I thought I asked you to stay home." It was my turn to glare.

"No you told me to go home not asked and you didn't say to stay our beta was in trouble and I wanted to help." His eyes flashed. "Don't you go all alpha on me, I love you Derek but you need to chill ok nothing is going to hurt me or these babies." He growled.

"You run you cramp, you get to excited you cramp, we have sex you cramp." From the corner of my eye I see Isaac cringe. "I'm sorry if thinking your out helping us and you wind up cramping and you endanger yourself and our pups." I growled got up and threw my milk shake.

"And your fucking stupid if you think I would deliberately hurt the babies." And I moved away.

"I didn't say that!" I gave him the finger.

"You're an idiot to argue with a pregnant women." I heard Isaac say and Derek growled at him.


	21. Chapter 20 Hale House Baby Shopping

**Kelly**

So I couldn't stay mad at Derek especially when my hormones are out of whack and I'm jumping his bones every fifteen minutes not that he's complaining. I feel sorry for Isaac thought I mean the building echoes. I was surprised when he didn't murder us in our sleep. I woke up to Derek and Isaac re-heating take out. With my pregnant and werewolf nose I smell bacon, eggs, pancakes, and hash brown yum. I walk out of mine and Derek sub car and instead of getting that greasy food that I'm practically drooling over I get oatmeal. I glare at it them at Isaac who handed it to me but he raised his hand and pointed at Derek.

"Baby if you enjoy having sex with me you would let me eat the fucking greasy food or I'm going to chop your dick off and I bet that part of the anatomy doesn't heal." I heard Isaac chocked and Derek jaw was hanging. Isaac sighed and with a sad look on his face.

"I lost my appetite at that image that is now playing in my head." He put the cover back over it and put it in the mini fridge we were able to get the electric works down her thank god or I'll be even more grumpy if I couldn't do my hair. Derek nodded at me and wrapped the oatmeal but I stopped him.

"Throw that shit out." He quietly did it. I then burst into tears and Isaac looked like he wanted to be any where but here. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to loose your appetite and I was never going to cut your dick off I just want the great smelling food that I was dreaming about." Derek sighed and sat next to me and I placed my head and his shoulder crying while eating.

"I know you wouldn't I love you and I'm just not use to this, these hormones." I nodded and continued to eat. And I perked up when I seen Isaac bring out the whip cream and I held out my plate. He smiled and put it on my eggs. But I didn't see the gag when he turned away from me or Derek's.

"Mmm yummy!" My phone rang and I whimpered when I had to put my food down. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Scott, mom wants to know when your planning on doing the baby shopping." 'Furniture!' I heard mom say. I laughed.

"Soon Derek Isaac and I are stopping some where first then I'll meet you at the house." I replied muffled.

"Why do you sound like that?" I swallowed.

"I was eating!" He sighed.

"Ok you know it's rude to eat when your talking right?" My lower lip trembled.

"Scott!" Derek and Isaac yelled.

"What?" I heard Derek took the phone off of me when I started to cry and eat again. He hung up.

"He's so mean!" Derek rubbed his forehead and mumbled two months and two weeks. "What did you say!?"

"Want some pancakes?" I nodded my head and glared at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

After breakfast and stopping for Isaac to get something to eat because I ruined his breakfast we made our way over to the Hale house. And it was beautiful. The only thing messing was the second floor and roof. Derek wrapped his arms around me and settled his hand on my stomach.

"Another move and maybe a week or three and it'll be ours." I smiled.

"Were going to live here?" Isaac asked.

"Mhm." I said. "And your getting you own room." I saw a hint of smile on him face.

"They're going to put the babies room across from ours." I sighed and leaned against him.

"Good I won't feel so comfortable with them not near me." Then I thought of something. "Are you keeping the studio?" He nodded.

"For precautions." I was confused. "Just encase we have to leave for any reason we have the hide out and the studio." I nodded. "But I'm going to rent the place out though."

"How will that work if we need to go hide out?" He smirked.

"It won't be under our name like it is now, no one can track us there." I smirked at him.

"Isaac what color do you want for your room?" He looked at me with the confused 'why are you asking me this' puppy face. " The walls what color?" He nodded.

"Forest green." I raised my eyebrow. "It was my mom eye color, my dad will talk about her eyes when he was drunk." I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Scott wants royal blue with black boarding." Derek nodded

"And our room?" I smirked.

"Pink!" His eyes bugged out. I laughed. "No I hate pink as much as you hate to wear colors." I laughed at his face I can see Isaac holding his. "No ruby red with the Hale symbol painted in silver on the walls." He smirked.

"Really?" I nodded.

"And when I pop these babies out and heal I'm getting the Hale tattoo right here." And I pointed to the inside of my right wrist. He growled but nodded. I looked at the time on my phone. "I need to go hopefully Melissa doesn't by anything for her house." But then I tilted my head. "Except for when we need a baby sitter." He smiled shaking his head. I kissed him good by and ruffled Isaac hair and headed to my car. And before I can reach it I felt like someone was watching me when a branch snapped I turned but didn't see anything. I placed my hand on my stomach and entered the car and drove away.

"Yea I've seen her, and your granddaughter was right she's carrying the Hale pup, no I guess she was taking a stroll through the woods, Derek's and idiot to let her roam around alone, want me to follow her?...how soon should we grab her?" The hunter end the phone call and whistled as he walked into view and leaving the woods.

* * *

I huffed and dropped the bags full of bibs bottles binkies dippers and every fucking thing you need for twins.

"My god they need so much!" Ms. McCall laughed.

"Wait until they grow older to where you need to buy clothes the size they fit and toys so you can distract them." My eyes widen.

"They don't stay little?" She snorted.

"No, you also need to baby proof everything also." I groaned.

"Damn Derek." She laughed.

"It takes two to tango honey." We were at her house ripping off the tags and folding the clothes.

"Yea well…" She raised her eyebrow. "I got nothing." She smirked.

"How you been?" I sighed and folded the onsies.

"I'm either crying yelling at my husband or eating like a horse." She nodded.

"Derek doesn't yell back does he?" I shook my head no.

"He eithers sighs mumble something or say I love you and walk away." She nodded.

"Good so he's not an idiot like your father was." I raised my eye brow.

"He'll come home drunk and one time he forgot the anchovies." I gagged and she laughed. "I pitched a fit… one time when I couldn't find the pickles I took off my shoe and threw it at him." I giggled and she smiled.

"Ah now this ones cute." I held up a top with little soccer balls on it that said. 'Keep calm and hold your nose." She laughed.

"I like this one." And she held up. "Daddy's going to scare all the boys away."

"Oh Derek's going to love that one." She nodded and the door bell sound through out the house. Mom looked at me and I shrugged. She went to open the door and called for me I went to the door and paused. "Don't let him in!" She gave me a confused look.

"Honey." I shook my head no and grabbed my stomach when it started cramping.

"Mom please don't let him in." Damn hunters.

"Your upsetting my daughter I don't know who you're but she does and she's scared if you don't leave I'm calling the police." I was panting at the pain my heart was beating like crazy. The guy smirked at me and left.

"Ex boyfriend?" She asked.

"No, call Derek and Scott." She nodded looking worried. She lead me to the couch. "Deep breathes baby." She said as she was dialing. "Hey Derek it's Melissa.. Yea Kelly needs you." And she called Scott saying the same thing. "Are you alright staying here alone?"

"Do you have a gun in this house?" She gave me a strange look but nodded. "Then I'm fine go to work mom." She nodded gave me a kiss on my forehead when she left I groaned and fell fetal position on the couch. Not even five seconds later the Scott and Derek walked through the door.

"What is it the babies?!" Derek asked and when he was here and put my hands on my stomach. I shook my head no.

"Hunters showed up here." They both nodded. I looked at Scott. "Your mom was here too." He was angry.

"What did she do?"

"She saw that I was scared and the babies was reacting to it and told him she'll call the cops if he didn't leave." I sat up and Derek took a seat next to me. "Derek he smirked at me they know now." He pulled me into his arms and while one arm was holding me to him the other was between us rubbing my stomach.


	22. Chapter 21 Ice Pick

**Kelly**

My husband is pissed and a week had passed and he's still fuming. He's been taking our his anger on his work out he's been doing I wonder how he'll feel if I get him a stress ball or a punching bag they work wonder for me. I had to calm him down for tracing the sent of the hunter that threatened me and our pups you don't mess with a mans family. Scott was a little calmer then Derek but wanted to maim the man to for scaring his big sister and upsetting his niece and nephew. Derek has been gone for at least an hour and it's only been me and Isaac.

"How're you doing since those ass holes scared you?" I smiled at him he's such a sweet heart I don't understand why his father can be so cruel. I placed his hand on my stomach and laughed at his reaction.

"They're your brother and sister you know?" He looked away and turned back and smiled. "You understand that I'm the alpha female right so I'm like your mother slash sister." I paused and tilted my head. "That sounds so wrong." He nodded his head and said 'Yea'. "But that's how it goes so right here." I placed his hand on my left side. "Is Gabriel. And over here I moved it over to my right. "Is Talia." He smiled when he felt the kicks.

"Will I get to feel the babies kick to?" A feminine voice said. My head snapped over and I was looking at a mini Pamela Anderson to the big boobs curvy body and bleach blonde hair. "I mean I am their sister." She pouted those over glossed lips. I did a once over and looked over at my husband who was walking down the stairs.

"Is there something your trying to tell me?" He paused confused as hell.

"What?" I moved my hand up and down at the blonde shell. "Who the hell is this Victoria Secret model!?" He sighed and pinched his nose.

"Our new beta." I raised my eye brow and said slowly.

"Our…New…Beta." Derek and Isaac stiffened. "I'm pregnant getting bigger and bigger every fucking week and turn a teenage play boy girl." She winked at me. "Are you out of your fucking mind!?" I yelled and the guys winced.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get angry?" I blinked and turned to Isaac.

"He's not getting it." Isaac nodded then raised his hand when Derek growled. I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Mom's right men are stupid." I rubbed my temple. "Does Scott know about this?" He nodded. I groaned. "You do know that my insecurities just shot up right look at this." I moved my hand up and down my body. "And look at that." I pointed. Derek glared.

"And I told you once we mate I get sexually aroused or have feeling for anyone else and your getting worked up for nothing." He walked further into the room. "Do you really believe I'll cheat on you?"

"No I don't but pretty soon I'm going to get to that stage where I don't want to take my clothes off or have sex with you and that's usually when the guy goes looking." He shook his head.

"It's not going to happen so calm down before you upset your self even more and the babies." I sighed and cracked my neck.

"Fine let me leave before I rip her heart off for eye fucking you." He growled.

"Where are you going you were just threatened a week ago by the hunters your angry and upset going off alone isn't ok right now babe." I waved my phone at him.

"I'll call you if I need you." I started walking up the stairs and said. "That is if she can keep her hands off you." He growled and I heard something being thrown. I sighed and called Scott as I was walking to my car.

"Kelly!?" I started to cry. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Your brother in law is an ass hole." He sighed.

"You saw Erica?" I growled.

"Yes I saw that hottie with a body." I put the keys into the car door and unlocked it. "How can he turn her when I'm pregnant and getting fat!?" I vented.

"He shouldn't be turning anyone at all sis." I scoff.

"He told me it was to protect us I believe him the hunters already threatened me by showing up to your door." I got in and started the car putting the phone on speaker and placing it in the cup holder. Scott scoffed.

"Yea protecting you more like getting the attention he doesn't need when his wife is pregnant come on how else does the hunters found out you were pregnant they had to be following you guys or watching. " I looked into the mirror and seen the whit truck has been following me for the last five minutes.

"Yea following me." The was silence.

"Kelly are you being followed like right now?!" He exclaimed over the phone.

"Uh huh." Scott growled. "I'll be ok Scott I'm driving to Stiles house now." Scott groaned.

"He's not there he's on his way to Boyds house."

"Who?"

"Derek next victim." I sighed.

"Scott I didn't know all he told me was he was looking to turn people he never told me he who."

"Well I'm making my way over to the ice rink that's where Boyd works." I made a turn.

"Ok I'll try to lose ass head and make my way back to the…" I seen the straw berry blonde Stiles was in love with in tears walking.

"Kel."

"I'll call you back Scott." I beeped the horn to get her attention. "Get in." She stood there for a few seconds then got in the passenger seat. I looked at the car behind me to see it make a left turn. "Now why a pretty girl like you crying?" I got some tissues out of my purse and hand some to her. She whip her eyes.

"Why you?" I sighed.

"Husband's been an ass hole to the pregnant lady you?" She nodded and looked out the window.

"My boy friend." She sighed. "Ex cornered me in the hall way at school and yelled at me that I ruined everything." She sobbed. "I don't know what I did to make him so angry with me he was never like this."

"If he's that horrible to you, you shouldn't be or care about what he thinks." She nodded. "His loss anyway." She laughed. From the corner of my eye she stared at me. "What's up?"

"If I tell you something crazy can you promise not to tell anyone." I nodded and pulled to the side of the road. "I'm seeing things the man that bit me is showing up every where." I froze. "He shows up at school when I'm at home in my dreams." Holy mother she's seeing Peter. "I don't know what's real anymore and it doesn't help that everyone talking about how crazy I look or that I walked naked through the woods for three days."

"Do he show up at random moments or is it when your doing something?" She paused thinking.

"Mostly when I day dream or something triggers it." I nodded. "And talking to the guidance consular doesn't seem to be helping and she looks like she knows what is happening to me."

"I'm going to tell you something and trust me it's not the hormones or crazy pregnant lady." I stare at her for a moment. "Do you see anything or feel anything weird with your friends?" She nodded my phone rang and it was Deaton. "Look up lycanthrope ." And I answered the phone. "Hello Deaton?"

"Hey Kelly I'm here because Scott was attacked by your fool of a husband and I need you to pick him up." I stiffen.

"He did what!?"

"They actually had the decency to drop him off." I sighed.

"I'll be right there." And ended the call. "Is there some where to drop you off?" She gave me the directions to her house and as she went inside I sped to the animal clinic. As I opened the door I froze coming out of the room was Deaton and the Argents. Chris gaze went straight to my stomach and the old man had an evil smirk on his face.

"Kelly you came to pick up Mrs. Jones kitten." I smiled at him playing along.

"Yes." Gerrad went to take a step closer to me.

"Were done here you two can leave now." Deaton and wrapped his arm around me and lead me into the back room I stopped at the sight of the dead body. We heard the bell go off. "It's a kanima, Scott!" Scott came out clutching his stomach. "The wounds will take sometime to heal since it was done by an alpha you two can go and stay safe Kelly you're the Argents I'm sorry Gerrad target." I nodded and Scott and I moved towards my Jeep.

"I'm going to kick my husbands ass!" Scott grabbed my hand.

"No I provoked him." I gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't care your off limits only I can kick your ass." He chuckled.

"Well thanks." I smiled and my phone rang.

"Speaking of the devil. "I pressed the answer button. "I don't want to talk to assholes right now leave a message at the beep."

"Kelly!" He growled.

"Don't you growl at me you attacked my bother my brother Derek!" He was still growling.

"And you were being followed by hunters!" He shouted. I looked at Scott and glared.

"Double standards!" He laughed.

"This isn't a time to joke babe!" I laughed.

"I'm not joking I'm pissed, I'm pissed because someone I trusted to protect my family used him as a scratching post." I heard Scot snicker. He growled but didn't say anything. "Is bitch still there?" 'Yes.' I heard her answer it was my turn to growl.

"Come home!" And he hung up.

"Someone pissed in his cornflakes." Scott shook his head as I dropped him off. Then I made my way back to the hide out when the lizard ran across the street. I screamed and tried to gain control of the car but it hit the pole and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 22 Abomination

**Kelly**

I awoke to hissing and pain in my back and lower area. I opened my eye and the lizard no Kanima was on top of the smoking hood of the car and just staring at me then I watched as it slithered to the passenger side of the door I tried to move so I can protect myself but it only lead to me screaming in pain. The Kanima hissed and I stopped moving guessing it like the action it tore the door off. I started to panic and I saw it glance down at my stomach. I held my breath as the lizard claw touched my stomach it just stood half in half out of my car moving it's claw over my stomach.

"Help?" It stopped it's movement and glanced at me those eyes. "Help me please my babies." It raised it's paw…uh claw and I watched as it moved every finger down till it's fore finger was still pointing upwards and like in slow motion the finger split the seat belt. Hissed in satisfaction it moved it's paw till it was under my arm and pulled I screamed and it stopped then faster the my werewolf eye can follow it slithered to the other side of my car and moved it then ripped open the other door and fixed my leg. "Can you understand me?" It paused. "If you can understand me squeeze my foot. Dropping my jaw it could. "Wow ok I'm a werewolf so I want you to snap my leg back so it could heal." I screamed and groaned when I felt pain in my lower stomach. And before I can talk to it more gun shots were heard and the thing hissed and left. "Hello!?" I screamed I scowled when Chris showed up. "Argent." He looked at me and the car in shock.

"Can you move…can you feel the baby move?"

"Babies." I corrected him he nodded and went to the right side of the car and pulled like the Kanima did. I groaned. As I was pulled from the car I groaned. "The babies there's something wrong!" He nodded and sat me in the passenger side of his cherry car and ran back to mine and put my purse between us. "Call Derek." He gave me a look. "Can you put aside you hunters instinct like your doing now and call my husband!" He was shocked.

"You and Derek are married." I hissed and nodded. He sighed and went through my purse. I heard dialing and Derek voice. "Shut up Hale and listen…"

"What did you do to my wife?!" Chris and I rolled our eyes.

"She was in a car accident jackass I'm taking her to the hospital." I heard Derek tell his beta to get in the car. "Derek!?" I heard him shush them. "That's not the only thing…" He was cut off.

"Is it the babies?" I heard Derek asked his voice cracking. I see something flash across Chris face.

"No the babies are fine congrats by the way…the Kanima was with her when I arrived." I heard Derek hiss.

"I'm on my way." And you hear the dial tone. "Chris chuckled.

"The Kanima helped me." His head snapped in my direction. I nodded. "I woke up to…" I sighed as pain flashed through me. "I'll just wait till everyone is in the room so I don't have to repeat myself." He nodded.

"How far along are you?" I gave him a 'like I'm going to tell you look.' He rolled his eyes.

"I have a daughter we have a code." I scoffed.

"My husband said your father declared war were all targets even my babies." And I placed a hand on my stomach. "I'm three months but were speed it's practically five months."

"Can you still feel them moving?" I nodded. "That's good then." I nodded and heard Chris yelling at me to stay awake but I succumbed to the darkness again.

* * *

**Derek**

I was freaking out when it was Argent voice instead of my wife. I was terrified when he told me she was in an accident on her way to the hospital. I was furious when he said the Kanima was there when he showed up. I was disappointed in myself because I was the cause of her being out there knowing the Kanima and Argents were out there. I knew I actually heard it from Melissa herself that the bigger she gets the more angry upset and insecure she becomes and I turned a girl into a werewolf. I can tell it bothered her when Erica opened her mouth and the way my wife scanned Erica body. She even told me that I was an idiot knowing she was pregnant. When Scott told me she was being followed I became even more angry I blamed her for over reacting and put herself at risk that I took it out on Scott who happened to her brother mine to by marriage. Scott Stiles, and my pack were by the entrance waiting for Kelly to brought in. I heard rushing of foot steps before they brought her in with Chris following. The doctors spoke.

"Kelly Hale age twenty-one car accident five months pregnant page Dr. Keith." They wheeled her in and I see and smell blood and I found where it was coming from it was running down her leg. When I was going to move towards her Scott held me back.

"Let then do their jobs Derek." I watched as the rolled her down the hall and around the corner I turned and see Scott mom talking to Argent.

"How long was she passed out?" I heard her ask.

"We were five minutes away from the hospital but I don't know if she passed out before then her car was pretty trashed it crashed into a pole." Miss McCall nodded and wrote what he said down.

"And she was talking to you before she passed out?"

"Yea but she kept wincing and would grab her stomach if she was not holding it already." I see her shake her head.

"Can you tell if she was bleeding from her lower regions when you pulled her from the car?" I saw he was thinking everyone was on edge.

"No I don't think so but she said something was wrong with the babies." I groaned when I heard that and Miss McCall glanced at me for a second. "But if it helps." Chris looked at me. "She said she felt both the babies moving." Melissa smiled.

"Good that's really good." She looked at me when she said it. "Now everyone sit down all you can do know is wait." Chris stood against the wall from us my leg was bouncing I hate waiting. Chris looked around before saying.

"She told me the Kanima helped her." All our head snapped towards him.

"What!?" He nodded.

"The car was totaled both doors were ripped off I don't know if she was out of it and imaging it helping her but when I pulled up I heard her talking then scream." My hand curled into a fist. "Calm down it didn't scratch her."

"And how do you know that!?" Stiles questioned.

"It hold a toxin that paralyzes you." I nodded and my betas were nervous being close to the humans and the hunter. I sighed.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"I have a daughter you all know I wouldn't wish harm on any child." We all nodded. I heard foot steps and looked up.

"Derek Hale?" I stood up. "You wife is ok." We all sighed. "But her placenta ripped from the uterine wall but by some miracle right itself." We all looked at one another. "It happens but usually slower and we would advise bed rest till the next appointment and it right itself." She paused when a nurse came up to her and asked to sign something. I sighed. "Your wife's ok and so are the babies and as I told your wife we might have to take them early so if any pain **any** bring her to the hospital and we'll do an emergency C-section and the little bundle of joys will be here." I nodded and she walked off Melissa joined us and nodded her head we all followed. And as we got to the room she was sitting up rubbing her stomach watching tv. She looked over and smiled.

"Hey guys." She looked at her mom.

"I'll give you guys a minute." She left and Kelly sighed.

"I hate hospitals and thank you Chris is you didn't arrive in time the…the babies wouldn't make it." He nodded. And she was tackled by Isaac Scott and Stiles. "I'm ok guys." She patted their backs. I took the chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it by the bed and sat down taking her hand. "Before you guys start asking questions." She pointed to Byod.

"This is Byod." Byod nodded and she smiled at him. "Now." I shook the hand that I was holding to grab her attention. "What happened?" She sighed and ran her finger through her hair.

"I was coming home ready to apologize for over reacting." I smiled. "When the Kanima came out of no where I tried to get control of the car but.." We nodded. " Blacked out woke up the thing was there and it helped me tore the door the seat belt but when it tried to move me I was in to much pain." I squeezed her hand. "Chris showed up and I was in a lot of pain then blacked out again walking up in this smelly hospital." We laughed. "I'm just happy my babies are ok. I felt a hand on my foot and it was Chris.

"I'm happy you and the babies are ok take care." I nodded. "Scott." He nodded his good bye as soon as the door closed my wife spoke up again.

"It understood me." I raised an eye brow as everyone else said 'what?' "The kanima understood me I asked for help and that was when it ripped my seat belt also I asked to set my leg again it did that too." We all looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Boyd booming voice said. She nodded. I sighed and laid my head on the bed I felt her run her fingers through my hair.

"How are your cuts?" I heard her ask Scott I heard fabric. "Good, how about you two I heard my brother whooped your ass?" She laughed.

"There's always." I heard her scoff then yawn.

"We'll leave sis." I heard him move towards the bed. "Thank god you and my niece and nephew are ok." She hugged him back Stiles did the same sor did Isaac but Boyd nodded and Erica just glared and Kelly glared back. The door closed.

"I hate that bitch, the bitch you smell like." She raised an eye brow and was glaring at me too. I sigh.

"I was training the betas when you called." I looked away. "I threw Isaac and asked if anyone can not be so predictable she jumped on me and kissed me." She growled.

"Oh when I'm out of this hospital I'm going to kick her ass."

"Kel.."

"NO!" She was angry. "Your mine Derek only mine!" I nodded.

"I am yours baby." She growled and pouted.

"I'm going to rip her throat out…with my teeth." I laughed and kissed her.

* * *

**Kelly**

It's been a week since my accident and I got bigger I'm going to look like a whale my god. Scott and Stiles were at the hide out with Allison on the phone. The betas were standing behind me where I was sitting eating a banana split Stiles brought me Derek growled and snarled at him for thirty seconds.

"Ok I was researching and even though we know what this thing is we need a bestiary." I stopped eating and looked up.

"A what?" Scott nodded.

"Don't you mean bestiality?" We all groaned.

"No baby brother." I shook me head and Allison asked if we were sure.

"Yes I really don't want to know which way your minds are going." Stiles stated and me and the betas snickered.

"Alright how do we get it better yet how do we find one?" Derek asked.

"No it's how do we get it." Allison said and we all raised our eye brow at the phone. "I think I saw one before my grandfather keeps the brown leather book all we need are his keys." I was done eating and clasped my hands together.

"Cool now how do we do that?" I asked. Derek shook his head.

"Oh no they put you on bed rest baby you have three days left and I don't care what the fuck you say rant pitch a fit your staying here." I pouted and he just pointed his finger at me.

"He's right Kel." Allison voice said. "I want to see those babies and not visiting in the hospital either." Everyone nodded but Erica who rolled her eyes. I growled at her and flash my eyes. Yea that's right bitch I'm the alpha female. They made the plans and left I cleaned up and laid down to fall asleep. I woke up to a wet Derek.

"Yum." I said I rubbed my eyes. "Why're you wet not that I'm complaining." I sniffed. "Except for the smell." And I waved my hand in front of my face the betas came down as I was picked up bridal style. I squealed. And we started on round one. What we didn't know was old man was threating me and our mom meaning he had Scott by the balls.


	24. Chapter 23 Moving

Kelly

It's been two weeks since my husband and his beta plus Stiles been chased by the Kanima into the school pool. Also not only did they not get the information that they wanted but my dear husband and Scott can't seem to get along. My brother wants to involve the Argents and Derek doesn't trust them hell I don't either. Yes Chris earned some brownie points because he saved me and our babies, but with Gerrad around I don't trust either of them. Also I've grown even bigger but while I grumble cry and angry at my size I can't help but smile every time my husband walks into the room and his whole broody demeanor lightens when he sees me waddle around. The cramps aren't as bad as they were in the beginning of the pregnancy, Dr. Deaton think it's because the babies due date is around the corner which I don't understand because I'm suppose to carry to five months, I'm then reminded by Derek that they might have to be taken early. And I'm scared. But right know I'm excited because I'm looking at the new and improved Hale house.

"Holy fudge!" Derek and the beta gave me a weird look. "What!? I can't curse the babies will hear!" Derek smiled and shook his head while the beta smirked except for Erica who glared. I still didn't figure out what her problem is with me. Derek took my hand and lead the four of us into the home. "Now this is beautiful I love the chandelier." Derek chuckled.

"I knew you would come here." He took me upstairs and to the left and into….

"Der." The babies room look so cool. "You did a forest theme!" You had the walls painted yellow representing the sun and you have trees and a black wolf coming out of them and a white wolf drinking at the pond. "Is that you and I?" He nodded. I ran my hand across the black wolf. "I love it, and the cribs!." You have this giant ass crib that can fit both babies and dark brown and the changing table and garbage can look like a tree stomp. "This is fudging awesome!" I was then waving my hands in front of my watery eyes. "Damn hormones!" Derek kissed the side of my head.

"Look closer on the crib." I leaned in as far as my stomach would let me and gasped.

"Your tattoo!" He smirked. "Isaac come and see this!" I heard foot steps pounding up the stairs and I turned and all three beta was oohing and ahhing at the room.

"I like it." Boyd deep voice said. I nodded.

"It fits you guys." Isaac said. I smiled and looked at Erica. She shrugged.

"It's ok." I rolled my eyes.

"Your guys rooms are on the right side of the house on the first floor pass the kitchen." Derek said. "Isaac you should know which is your room." The boy nodded and the teenagers left. I sat in the padded rocking chair and picked up the stuff bear and wolf that was laying there.

"I like it a lot I can't believe I haven't even thought of this." I waved my hand around. "Do you know why Erica hates me?" He looked at me and sighed.

"I didn't tell her I had a pregnant wife when I turned her." I looked away then at the wolf. "I didn't tell her because it wasn't any of her fucking business." I nodded. "She thought since she was the only girl that I had turned she'll become my girl and possibly more." I got up.

" Maybe you should've told her." I held up my hand when he was going to respond. "I get why you didn't, since you've become the alpha you been different you been hiding things not just from me but Scott too." I placed the stuff animals back. "You and Scott are brothers now family, I'm your family I don't want you keeping things from me even if you have it in your head that it's the right thing, it's to keep me safe." I walked to the window and looked out. "Because it can get me killed you know that right?" He stood and looked away. "What if the old man grabs me and try to torture it out of me or it can help save us?" I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. " Were partners for life Derek your burden is mine." And I walked out the room to the door next to it and there was our room just like I explained it to Derek.

"I'm sorry." I jumped at his voice. "Your right I had kept things from you but I do tell you…"

"When it's too late or it's been done already." I sat on our bed. And he sat next to me.

"I'm planning on kidnapping Jackson and testing the Kanima venom on him." He said out of the blue.

"What?!" He nodded. "Do you really believe it's Jackson?" He nodded and rest his hand on my round stomach.

"I bit him and he hasn't turned either he's the Kanima or…" He trailed off shaking his head.

"Or he's immune." He sighed.

"It's impossible." I shook his hand.

"Lydia told me he blames her for not turning." His back stiffened.

"She knows?!" I shook my head no.

"I hint her to it." He glared at me. "Babe she's not stupid she knows we're hiding things from her, even Jackson." He sighed.

"What did she tell you?" I sighed.

"He said it's all her fault that she ruins everything." He looked at my fingers that was playing with his. "Maybe since being with her she passed it to him." He raised his brow. "Think about it, they been together for years she's bit by crazy Peter and she's not a werewolf." I turned my body towards him a little. "What ever has her immune has him immune." He sighed and used the hand I wasn't holding and ran it through his hair.

"How though?" I laughed.

"Sex, swopping spit?" He nodded.

"What if it's her?" I glared at him.

"No!" I got up.

"Come on Kel if it's not Jackson it's got to be her, you aren't the Kanima Scott's not either!" I shook my head and walked out the room. "Kelly,Lydia and Jackson was bit and neither turned it has to be one of them there's been no case of anyone being immune!" I huffed and sat in the new and improved living room.

"So what Derek are you going to do hmm." I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Kill them!?" When he didn't answer I paled. "No.." I got up form the couch and waddled out the front door.

"Babe!" I spun around.

"How can you so calmly kill two teenagers Derek!?" He growled.

"If it…"

"Keeps me safe!?" He nodded. "Ok keep me safe then that means your willing to kill everyone that means harm to me or the babies." I shook my head. "The Argents? does that mean killing Allison too?" He glared.

"Yes!." He growled.

"Is that what you want our children to think of you as?"

"As?"

"A killer, Peter." I walked to my car and opened the door. "Because you go with this plan and kill Jackson and Lydia that is who you'll become and what Gabriel and Talia will think of you." I got in and started the car I rolled down the window and said. "I don't want any part of this and I'll be staying at the studio until I can see the man I fell in love with three years ago." I put my car into drive. "All I know if your mom was here right now she'll be disappointed in you." And I drove off.


	25. Chapter 24 Moving Part 2

**Kelly**

After Derek and I fight I went home to pack our stuff. I now sitting on the floor crying when there was a knock on the door. I sigh and answer it. When I opened the door it was Allison and I started to cry even more. She looked scared. Allison shut the door looked around and pushed me towards the couch.

"What happen?" I took the tissue she gave me and blew my nose.

"I can't really tell you I want to but I'm not can't…Derek…." She sighed.

"You guys fought?" I nodded. "Does it have to do with Scott and Derek?" I nodded. I took the other tissue she gave me.

"Help me pack some of this stuff the Hale house is finished and I want to move in as soon as possible." She nodded and grabbed a box. "You can start with the dishes." She nodded and made her way towards the kitchen.

"So what happened?" I sighed.

"First not to be rude but why're you here?" She smiled.

"I came to check up on you." I nodded.

"Even if sour wolf was here?" She nodded and took the newspaper I put on the table and wrapped the first glass.

"Even if sour wolf was here." I nodded and sighed as I started on our clothes.

"Ok this I can tell you." I paused as I started to fold Derek shirt. "Derek wants to kidnap Jackson and test him to see if he's the Kanima." She stopped and turned to face me her jaw wide open.

"What!?" I sighed.

"Yea…that I was ok with but when he mention something else that was when I had a problem with it." I heard the washing machine go off and went to the room to take out the clothes as I switched them to the washer I yelled. "He's changed since becoming the alpha, he keeps no delays in telling me his plans and I either have a pissed off brother confronting me about it or I find out to late." After setting the dryer I waddle out to finish folding the clothes. "He didn't tell me about Boyd or Erica." I scoff. "Isaac and I were talking about the babies and all of a sudden I here her voice and wham I see this Victoria Secret model and I'm like what the hell!" I can hear here earrings meaning she was shaking her head.

"When Scott told me you didn't know about the two I didn't believe it I mean doesn't being his mate mean he's suppose to tell you everything?" I scoff.

"Every time I confront him he goes 'It's to protect you.'" I said imitating his voice. She giggled.

"Do you think it's really the reason?" I paused with folding the jeans.

"Apart of me think so another is thinking it's his way of justifying things." She tilted her head. I sigh. "He knows what he's doing is wrong but he repeats it's to protect us and it makes everything ok." She nodded and started on the plates. "And I feel like I'm a yo yo, Derek Scott Derek Scott." She nodded.

"Your loyalties?" I nodded

"I love them both, Derek is my husband and I known him for years, I just met Scott but he's my brother, I'm pregnant I don't need this stress." I was finished with Derek clothes and started on mine. "I don't know who to side with I don't know who's right, sometimes I wish they would just work together." I heard her place the plate down.

"Is it my fault?" I was confused.

"How…" Then I got it. "No." I sigh. "A part of me wishes Derek can see your not like the Kate, but not only did she kill his whole family but she did use him."

"I feel really bad for what my Aunt did to him, and I wish he can trust me and my dad but I know he can't…I want him to I'm with Scott and I don't plan on that changing anytime soon." She picked the plate back up and put it away in the box. "He's married you, your Scott sister that makes the three of you family and I'm Scott girlfriend and I love Scott and I never want Scott to choose between you guys or me." Her face washed in sadness.

"You have me and Scott, and I hope there will never be a time where he has to…but I think Scott will choose you." Her eye brow furrow.

"But you're his sister?" I laughed.

"I'll choose Derek." She nodded. "But this thing us two are fighting about I can't condone it." I went back to folding. "Can you tell Scott I had nothing to do with it." My eyes started tearing. She me a sad smile and nodded. The next five minutes was quiet till I said. "I told him his mom would be disappointed in him." I turned to face her. "You should've seen his face." The fight had drained from his body and his shoulders sagged and he couldn't look at me. "I was so angry I'm scared he'll turn into Peter."

"But he has you and the babies?" I shook my head.

"It hasn't stopped him so far." She sighed. It took us two hours to pack. Derek and I didn't have a lot of personal items. "Derek had them paint the babies room yellow but it had a forest trees and grass dirt." I smiled remembering the room. "He had a black wolf coming from the trees and a white wolf drinking from a pond Ally it was so cute I loved it." She smiled.

"I'll have to see it." She paused. "When he's not home." I giggled and nodded a yes. "What're we going to do with the boxes?" I held up my finger and texted Isaac.

"Boyd and Isaac are coming to pick it up." She nodded. "Come on I'm hungry." She raised an eye brow and pointed to the boxes. "They have a key to get in." She sighed and walked out the studio with me. "Let's pick up Lydia." She froze.

"But.." I shook my head.

"She needs it Jacksons been a dick and everyone thinks she's crazy you've been busy with Scott and the only person she's been talking to besides me is her guidance consoler." She sighed but went along with it. As we walk out to my car we heard someone clear there throat. We turned and it was Gerrad. I gasped and Allison took a step in front f me.

"Grandfather?" She was confused seeing him here.

"Granddaughter." He nodded at her then he turned his gaze to me. "Mrs. Hale." He moved his gaze to my stomach and hmm. "The last time I saw you your stomach wasn't growing a pup." Allison moved to where she blocked my stomach.

"Where going to get something to eat grandfather I suggest you go." He looked at her and smirked.

"Choosing them over your own flesh and blood." She shook her head no.

"I'm just questioning if I should follow in my family footsteps if it means harming innocents and pregnant women." He stiffened.

"We never…"

"Bull!….look me in the eye and tell me you didn't tell Kate to burn down Derek home with his family in it….tell me some of them weren't human!" She yelled. I'm proud of her. He glared at her then turned his cold gaze at me.

"I'll be seeing you again." He took some pills before leaving.

"Ally!" She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. "Thank you." She brushed it off and hug me.

"Lets go pick up Lydia and get you a juicy burger." I growled at the thought of a burger and she laughed.

* * *

After spending time with the girls I drove back to our new home and walked in the front door. I listened in and the beta weren't home and As I was going to call out to Derek I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss to my temple.

"I thought you were pissed?" I scoffed and placed his hands on my stomach.

"I am but…" I turned in his arms. "While Allison and I packed our stuff we were going to grab Lydia and go out to eat." I paused.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"Thank god she was there babe… old man showed up." His eyes changed red and I even felt his claws. "She protected me from him even defended you." He took a step back.

"What?" I nodded and smiled.

"She talked about how he told Kate to you know and how some of them weren't even werewolf….Derek you should've seen his face when she stood up to him he was pissed she was willing to fight him to protect me!" I was smiling. He looked away.

"She did?" I told him yea. "I should…" He paused. "I should thank her." I squealed and hug him.

"She's upset that you don't trust her." He raised an eye brow. "She understand why but she said she loves Scott and she isn't going anywhere, and I believe her." I took his hands in mine. "I trust her Derek even with our pups please for me and for Scott try baby try to be civil." He growled but nodded.

"I'll try and I'm sor…" I kissed him cutting him off.

"No lets not talk about it no more please…you do what you have to but babe get all the facts first before ripping there throats out with your teeth." He smirked but nodded. He started kissing my neck. "Noooo… no sex I'm tired I just want to sleep." He growled but nodded and picked me up bridal style. "But good news will meet our babies soon." He kissed my nose and we went to bed.


	26. Chapter 25 Alpha's And The Birth

Today is my birthday! Happy Birthday to me. Lol And here is the birth of the little Hales

* * *

**Kelly**

The move to the new house went great. Derek and I made up the betas come and go except for Isaac who lives with us. Scott and Stiles had been over to, but mostly when Derek is out at the hide out training our betas. Right now I'm out taking a walk with the lovely Boyd, I like Boyd he's quiet and never talks back that usually sends my husband in a rage but the good thing out of that is the hot sex. I sigh sex…having been getting that lately either I'm too tired my back hurts or when we try I can't get into a position that's comfortable for me and my big as baby belly. The last doctor appointment Deaton expressed his worries and said one little slip and I'm on bed rest. Please god let there be no slip.

"So Boyd why did you want the bite?" He looked at me and raised a brow then looked out into the scenery.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore, my parents pay little attention to me, no one want to be my friend." He sighed. "They talk behind my back about.." And he stopped himself for what he was going to blurt out. I touched his arm and we stopped.

"Hey you know you can tell me right?" He scanned my face before leading me to a rock to sit down.

"Derek will kill me if anything happens to you." I smirked. He stood against a tree a few feet away from me. "My sister was killed." I gasped. "We were in our house alone when my dad and mom were out on a date, when someone broke in." I interrupted.

"Who was older?"

"She was." I nodded. "She told me to hide and I did, I heard scuffling things falling then a scream." He took a deep breath. "I hid like she told me, I didn't come out till I heard my mom scream." He had tears in his eyes. "She drinks all the time make sure she tells me it's my fault." I shook my head.

"How old were you?" I heard him sniff.

"Four." I sighed.

"You were four, what were you suppose to do Boyd?" I got up with a little trouble and waddled towards him and gave him a hug. "At that age you don't have it in you head or an instinct to pick up a phone and call 911." He continued to sniffle. "I know that if you can you would've got help hell killed those bastards that killed your sister." He nodded. "It's not your fault." I placed his hands on my stomach when the babies became active. "Now you have a chance to protect your little brothers and sisters." I got him to smile. "Your not alone anymore you have me and even though he doesn't open up or a social butterfly Derek too." He chuckled and nodded. We froze when we heard a branch snap and the forest was quiet no bugs or birds. "Boyd it's too quiet!" I whispered and he nodded and pulled me behind him. The branch that snapped at our left now came from the right.

"There's something out there." I grabbed Boyd jacket and my other hand went to my babies I groaned. "What's wrong?" I didn't get to answer because we heard a growl. Then what sound like something digging into a tree or a trunk. Boyd and I walked to the sound and what I found made me gasp. I pulled on his arm.

"We need to go." I kept pulling. "Boyd!" He nodded and picked me up bridal style I squealed out of surprise. As he busted through our new home we startled Derek and the two other betas. Derek took one look at us and knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" He didn't get a answer because I screamed. "Kelly!" He grabbed me before I can thump to the ground.

"I'm ok…" He growled.

"Like hell you're!" He picked me up but I started squirming. "Stop!"

"No!" I continued to squirm. "No it's to early the babies can't come now, ow!"

"Isaac call Deaton and tell him to get his ass over here, Boyd call Scott and Erica you call Stiles!" They all nodded and he brought me into our bedroom.

"You shouldn't have told them to call them!" I yelled out in pain. He shook his head at me. "Derek the alpha's are here." I watch him pale.

"Wh-what!?" He stuttered out. I nodded.

"Boyd and I were taking a walk and we were talking and everything got quiet and branches were snapping then there was this growl and scrapping noises and then I seen the sign you showed me on the paper." I held in my scream.

"If their here how come they haven't attacked." He asked himself. I heard Boyd running up the stairs.

"Scott wants to talk to you." I nodded and held out my hand for the phone.

"Oh my god the babies are coming!" He squealed I heard Melissa laugh in the back ground.

"No they can't come yet!" I heard Melissa ask for the phone.

"Sweet heart if it's time to have the babies then it's time to have the babies." I heard Scott muttering over the phone. "Scott's flipping out."

"I wish I was there to see it." I let out a laugh.

"Scott calm down!" I heard him growl and my eyes widen. "We'll be on our way." I nodded and there was a dial tone I gave the phone back to Boyd.

"Anything I can do?" He asked.

"Let Deaton in but not Melissa or Stiles the humans shouldn't be up here." He nodded and left the room while Erica entered.

"He answered and I told him but then I heard a thump and I hung up when I got no answer." Derek and I rolled our eyes.

"He passed out." Derek and I said. Derek phone rang.

"Yea!"

"The babies are coming!" I heard from the end of the phone and Derek glare let me know it was Stiles.

"Yes Stiles we know." We heard rushing of foot steps then a thud and an ow.

'Stiles what the hell are you doing?' I laughed.

"The babies are coming!" He shouted again.

'What the hell are you talking about!' I heard a door open and slam close then it open again. 'Stiles what babies!' And the only thing we heard before Derek end the call was 'The babies are coming!' I was laughing my ass of and wincing in pain at the same time. I watch as Derek glared at the phone.

"Idiot!" It made me laugh harder and even Erica lip twitched. My laughing stopped and I was screaming again.

"Right on time." I heard Deaton's soft voice.

"What do you mean right on time she has a month left!" Derek yelled at the Dr. But Deaton just smirked.

"Derek your wife was already a month pregnant if you haven't found out about the pups by Peter you would've when he stomach started growing." I groaned.

"The night you made me your mate." Deaton nodded. We heard thump and we all turned to the door when Scott and Stiles ran through.

"I tried but Scott almost threw me into the wall down stairs and his mother was there." Boyd said coming into the room. Derek glared at Scott. While Deaton got everything ready.

"What am I suppose to tell my mom?" Scott questioned. Deaton spoke up.

"We miscalculated when the babies were conceived and the due date." Scott nodded then growled when I screamed.

"Why are you two coming now!" I screamed at my stomach. I then felt something wet. "Something's wrong!" Deaton walked over and looked at the sheets.

"Mrs. Hale it's time." I started sobbing Derek came next to me and kissed my forehead. "We now have to wait till she's dilated." I groaned.

"There coming Derek!" He nodded and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you." I smiled and leaned against him. It took an hour and hour till I was dilated.

"Alright now I need you guys to leave." Scott nodded and dragged Stiles out of the room. Deaton told me to push the dress up and over my hip. I was wearing dresses more it was easier and more comfortable. I did as was told and he covered my legs with a sheet. "Ok when you feel pain in your lower back and pelvis that's a contraction that is when you push." I nodded.

"Wait I thought I'll need C-section." He looked at me and said.

"If you can't deliver them like this then we will do a C-seaction." Derek and I nodded. I pushed myself up and winced. "Ok now push!" And I screamed.

* * *

**The Living Room**

Everyone heard Kelly's scream and Deaton scream to push. The betas winced and Stiles was bouncing his leg.

"Should she really be having the babies here and a vet delivering them?" Melissa asked Scott walked towards his mom and sat down grabbing her hand.

"Kelly will be fine mom." She nodded and He winced when she screamed again.

"I wish she'll let me up there." Stiles shook his head.

"It's a Hale thing the parent do it all on there own." Stiles lied.

"I can't wait till the babies get here." Isaac spoke. We all nodded.

"I would love to see sour wolf changing dippers." We all laughed except for Melissa who looked confused.

"Go and he's having a girl." Erica laughed as she said. "I feel sorry for her when she's a teenager." We all hmm. And we all perked up when we heard a wail.

* * *

**Derek**

"Ok push!" Deaton said and I watched as Kelly at up and scream. Then laid back. "Your doing good."

"Oh I fucking hate you!" She told me and I had to hold in my laugh. I seen Deaton smirk. She sat up again and this time I held out my hand and she took it I winced as she screamed and put pressure on my hand. When she got done pushing she growled. "No more sex!." I raised a brow. "I want to see you push two pup through your canal!"

"Uh babe.." She growled at me. Deaton laughed and she glared at him.

"I see the head!" Kelly groaned and sat up again and pushed. I kissed her forehead.

"You can do it baby come on!" She nodded. And plopped down.

"Ok the shoulders are out!" I sat her up and moved myself behind her and took both her hands.

"Come on baby one more push!" She pushed and then we heard a wail. She laughed and I couldn't keep my eyes off of the squirming baby. I watched as Deaton cleaned it off and held it up.

"Your boy." My eyes started tearing and I can hear Kelly sobbing then she winced. Deaton placed the baby in the basinet Kelly asked to put in the room this morning. I wonder if she knew. While the baby was crying and Kelly was screaming Deaton said the girl was coming faster that her head and shoulders were already out. Kelly laughed.

"She's eager." She screamed and then so was my daughter. Kelly plopped down on my chest and she panted. "I want my babies." Deaton nodded and cleaned Talia off before I moved from behind her and picked up my son. I was aware from the corner of my as Deaton passed Kelly our daughter. 'Oh Derek look!" I walked with Gabriel in my arms and looked at my daughter. Both the babies were pink with little nasty goo looking shit on them and she cuddled up to her mother. Gabriel grunted and I passed him off to his mother too. "My babies." She kissed both their heads. I rapidly blink my eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"I'll go give the new, and congrats." We nodded as he left the room. I rubbed their backs gently and I felt them move into in my hand.

"There here." Kelly and my head snapped up at the cheers from down stairs. She looked at me.

"Here take Talia." I nodded and reached for her and held her in the crook of my arm. She squirmed and settled And when she opened her eyes I gasped. "What?" I walked closer to the bed and leaned over and she gasped.

"She has your eyes!' Kelly smiled and looked down at Gabriel. "I think he's sleeping we'll have to wait till wakes." But the quiet didn't last long because our little girl started whimpering and let out a wail. "I think she's hungry." She winced when she sat up and she held out an arm for her before asking me to take my son. I watched as she pulled down her dress and like a natural helped Talia latch on.

"Good." We heard and my head snapped and everyone was in the door way. "She latched on well." Melissa said and she walked closer to the bed and I see Kelly tense. "She's beautiful!" She looked back at Scott. "Scott look." He looked at me and I nodded as he stepped closer his eyes flashed.

"They're really small." He said. Melissa walked over and I had to keep myself from growling.

"Aw I bet he'll look like you." I smirked I watched as the betas and Stiles stood by the door.

"Are you guys going to come in?" I asked. They nodded and walked closer to the bed.

"Mini Hales." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok she's done." I watched as Melissa held the sheet to cover her and I nodded and handed her Gabriel and took Talia. "Come here my little boy." I smiled. We watched as he squirmed and opened his eyes. "He has your eyes to babe." I leaned over and she was right they both had my green blue eyes. She got Gabriel to latch and he ate while Talia slept.

"Ok guys it's time to go leave the parents be." They nodded and Scott kissed Kelly head then both the babies head before nodding at me and leaving. Deaton entered the room.

"Now since the babies are here you four are in my danger." He started. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Kelly fixed herself and put Gabriel between her legs. "You already been healed you'll be a little sore." He then smirked. "A week before being sexually active again." Kelly rolled her eyes. "Gerrad has people watching you once his people see you taking the little ones out and you with no stomach he'll know." I hand Talia to Kelly and she placed her next to Gabriel. And the babies took the hands closet and Kelly awed.

"Do you really think Gerrad is twisted enough to hurt my pups?" I asked Deaton looked at the babies then back at my face.

"Gerrad will kill his won flesh in blood." I nodded and before he can leave Kelly stopped him.

"Deaton, I wanted to know if you'll accept being Talia god father." He paused and had a huge smile in his face when he turned to her. He gave her a nod.

"I would love to be Talia god father." And he left.

"We never…" She nodded.

"He's known your family for years there's something more to him and I know he'll protect her till death." I nodded. And sat on the edge of the bed watching my pups sleep.

"What about our son." She smirked.

"Scott." I groaned. She giggled. "He love those babies."

"And god mother?" She looked at the door.

"Melissa for both of them." I smiled. I rubbed my finger across Talia cheek and she made a little sound before settling. "We need to clean and dress then then throw out these sheets." I cupped her cheek and turned her face and brought her into a kiss.

"Thank you. And I love you so much." She smiled.

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 26 The Hale Family

Kelly

When I got the chance we cleaned our babies and changed our sheets and I was able to bathe too. As I was sitting in the tub I heard Derek down stairs with the babies.

"I never thought I'll get the chance to become a father you know." It was quiet for a moment and all I can hear are the babies cooing. I smiled. "There was this women that messed daddy up and daddy thought he can never be as close to some one as he is to mommy." I started to wash my body while listening. "But your mommy tore down all my walls I build up and changed me." I heard his voice catch. "I love you guys." Tears were building in my eyes. I heard two loud coos and Derek laughed. After washing my hair I got out dried myself off and dressed. I walked down the stairs and watched as Derek watched the babies.

"They're cute." He jumped at my voice. I walked and sat on the couch next to him. "They look just like you in their face, their blue eyes." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I bet they even have your hair." He shook his head.

"Used you alpha eyes and look at Talia." I raised a brow and did as he asked.

"She has my hair it's so blonde it's look like she bold." I paused. "Well babies sometime…" He laughed. "I hope he has your hair." We watch as the babies eyes start to slowly close. "Were parents." He smirked.

"Yea, I got you pregnant first before marrying you thought." I smile.

"When have we been normal?" I smiled. "I want you to be able to feed them two so I'm thinking of using that breast pump we have stored in the big storage room." He nodded then laughed. "What?"

"That machine attached to your." And he pointed to my chest. I hit his arm.

"Your so mean." I got up to get the pump. "Can you wash some bottles while I pump." He nodded and kissed the babies head before moving into the kitchen. Bottles washed and a fit and ten minutes later filled a good five bottles. I went till my boobs weren't as full. "Fucking thing if I had a gun I would've shot it." Derek smirked.

"Good thing you didn't have a gun." I stuck my tongue at him.

"How long do they sleep?" I asked him.

"Cora slept a good two to fours hours." My eyes widen.

"Two….Four hours?" He smirked and nodded. I huff. "At least we have betas around." He raised an eye brow. "I'm not going to make them do everything I want to take care of my own pups, just if we're busy they can babysit." I ran my finger across my son face. "Hell even pay them we have the money." He nodded. "Even pay Melissa."

"Scotts mom?" I nodded.

"The job she work and Scott doesn't pay enough even the extra hours she takes." He nodded.

"Ok that we can do?" We sat there just watching our pups chest move up and down. "When are you going to tell Scott and his mom?" I smiled.

"With the supernatural bs Scott is always around and when I get the chance to see Melissa." I chuckled. "Maybe sooner than later, I have a feeling she'll be stopping by every chance she gets to see her grandchildren." He nodded. "What do you think the old man will do to our babies." Derek growled just the thought of them getting hurt makes my whole body ache.

"I don't want to think about it, but I'll rip his throat out before he gets near them." I smirked at him.

"With your teeth?" His eyes flashed.

"With my teeth." I smiled and kissed him. I stood up and unbuckled Gabriel from the car seat Derek took down and asked him to get Talia and moved them into our room where the basinets are. "What about there room?"

"Just tonight please!" He sighed and nodded. I kissed my babies forehead and we walked out of the room. "Oh!" I ran into the babies room and grabbed the monitors and placed it in our room. "I want to make sure the camera on the monitor is facing the crib." When I got it right I swutched the camera and the volume on and we left the room.

"I'll put this away while you cook." I nodded and made my way towards the kitchen. "And don't forget to call Isaac tell him your cooking dinner and to be home in ten!" I picked up the cordless phone and dialed Isaac cell. While it was ringing I was thinking about what I can actually eat that would be good for be me and the pups.

"Hello?" I broke out of my thoughts.

"Hey I'm making dinner Der said to be home in ten?" He said ok. I think it's good that he's hanging out with his pack and Scott. Whether Scott likes it or not were pack. "Hmm chicken, no stew yea it has veggie and meat were all wolves after all." As I got the stuff out of the fridge I heard a noise and I thought it was just Isaac or maybe Derek moving around. But when I leaned my head out of the kitchen door way Derek was on the couch reading. I felt a chill and my instincts told me to look in the baby monitor and when I looked nothing was there but then I heard one of my pups coo and I looked closely and I see something hanging from the celling. "No!" I ran out the kitchen and sped passed Derek.

"What, What's going on?!" But I didn't answer him and continued to our bed room and nothing was there, I looked into the basinet and both babies were sleeping. "Kelly!?" Derek walked into the room.

"I swear something was in here Der, on the celling." And I pointed up. He growled and his eyes became alpha red and he searched the room while I stood by the babies. He shook his head at me and we both looked towards the balcony doors. "I told you those would be a hazard." He glared and growled at me and I sighed he opened them and looked out.

"Nothing." He walked to me and looked at our pups.

"I swear it looked like something was on the celling and one of our babies made a noise." He stared at me.

"Maybe you had a vision." I glared at the floor.

"You meaning to tell me I had a vision of someone invading our home to harm our babies?" I growled out. His eyes flashed between green and alpha. "If it was on the celling that means it couldn't be the old man but.."

"The Kanima." I looked down at my son and daughter.

"Why would the Kanima go after our babies?" He shook his head saying 'I don't know.' "My eyes flashed. "I think it's time you talk to Jackson now." He smirked and nodded leaving the room. I sighed and looked at my pups. "Mommy won't let anything hurt you." And in a baby voice. "Because I'll rip their throats out first with my teeth."


	28. Chapter 27 Venomous

**Derek**

Last night I couldn't sleep. Kelly visions vanished for a while but to have it come back like that and my kids involved shook me. The Kanima was on my pups celling. What the fuck does it want with Talia and Gabriel. Right now Kelly and I are waiting for our betas to drag Jackass so we can test him. I watched as the baby was looking around over her shoulder since Kelly was burping him. Talia was in front of me looking at me. I flash my eyes a her and she coos. I smirked. I heard Kelly walk over and stand near me with a huff she asked.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" I smirked but it dropped when my phone beeped. I looked at the message.

"They have him now." I looked at the glass holding the venom. "A snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." And I looked up at her. She kissed Gabriel head before putting him in the baby bouncer we brought with us and sat next to me.

"We need to find out who's the Kanima and fin out if we can help them and if not…" I nodded. "I hope with what I seen doesn't come true because just the thought of that thing in their room.." I took her hand.

"I'll kill it nothing, no one is coming near our pups." She nodded and looked down at them

"It's cute when they hold hands." I looked at what she was seeing and smiled. "Is it a wolf thing?" I nodded yes.

"We wolves always stick together close." I sighed. "Laura and I were closer then my sister Cora, I think it was because we were closer in age, but I didn't love Cora less." We heard a car door slam and Talia whimpered.

'I got her." Kelly got up and took her out of the bouncer. "Where did you put the dipper bag?" I nodded towards the train cart next to me and she walked over. I heard struggling and I had to keep my anger in check if Jackson turns out to be the Kanima. Erica and Boyd walked down the stairs dragging Jackson as Isaac walked out of the train cart with Kelly. I saw Jackson look at my daughter.

"You had the babies?" I growled. And his eyes snapped to mine. I picked up Gabriel and gave him to Erica.

"Stand near my wife." She nodded and when I seen her settle I nodded to the two teenage boys and they grabbed him keeping him steady. I sat back down and played with my son pacifier. "What happen to you at the night of the full moon?"

'What?!" I lift my head to look at him. And growled.

"What happened to you at the night of the full moon!" I yelled and I heard Gabriel whimper in Erica's arm at the noise my eyes settled on my son before moving to Jackson. "Don't make me ask again." He looked at my son then my wife and answered.

"Nothing, nothing happened!" I heard something being set down and it was Kelly placing the bottle an the seat next to me. She the focused on burping Talia. I smirked at Jackson.

"Your lying." I then placed on gloves. As I was doing that Jackson was squirming. I pick up the glass and the venom glistened.

"Wait!" He was trying to break free of the betas grip. "Wait I can prove it!" Both babies whimpered.

"Keep your voice down!" Kelly said.

"What're babies doing here anyway…I can prove it!" He repeated. I raised my brow "I-I taped myself." I snickered so did the betas.

"You did what?" Kelly asked As she put the pups back in the bouncer.

"I taped myself!" Isaac pulled his head back so he can look at Jackson.

"You taped yourself?" Jackson glared at him.

"Yea taping myself while your in the corner on a full moon I was preparing myself for the so called gift your two alphas promised me!" Kelly growled.

"If you don't keep your fucking voice down I'm going to rip your lungs out!" I smirked and so did Jackson.

"If your so worried about your kids you wouldn't have them here in the first place." She growled and took a step forward but stopped when I raised my hand.

"I asked my wife to be here, her and the kids are a package deal, not that I care what you think." I stood up and nodded to the two betas and they kicked him to his knees. Jackson kept repeating no. "You know Jackson you always been kind of a snake, and everyone knows …" And I was cut off by Kelly.

"A snake can't be poisoned by it's own venom." She growled out. I walked closer and Isaac held his mouth opened and we all watched as it dropped from the glass to his mouth and I nodded for them to let him go and he just fell to the floor. Kelly and I growled I heard heel clack on the floor and Kelly bend to his level.

"Your still a snake Jackson.." And she pushed some of his hair away. "Just not the one were looking for." She looked at the two teenage boys. "Get him the hell out of here." They nodded and dragged Jackson out of the room. I looked at Erica and nodded. She smirked and made her way out of the building to school. "I know what your thinking and it's not Lydia." I glared at her.

"Who else can it be we test Jackson and he was paralyzed Kelly!" She scoffed and transferred the babies from the bouncer to the car seats and lift them.

"Well my gut is telling me it's not her and I'm going to listen it, you do what you fucking have to just leave me out it." I rolled my neck to clam down we both been on edge between the Kanima and Argent threat plus each of us not getting enough sleep were snappy. "I'll be at home." And she walked out. When I heard the door slam I picked up the glass and threw it. As it shattered I walked out the door also making my way to the school.

I've been there all day listening to my betas and Scott and his friend talk about how I was planning on killing the strawberry blonde. I watched as Stiles and Scott walk into the chemistry room and the two idiots race Erica and Isaac to the seat next to Lydia. I smirked at the teacher when he told the class he encountered stupidity and laid his hand on Stiles shoulder. So the class was doing a group project and while they switch my beta got closer and closer to their target. While class and the project was coming to an end Isaac was seated next to the strawberry blonde and as the crystal was formed they were able to eat it. While Lydia look down at her phone, Isaac quickly put the venom on the crystal. I closely watched as she moved the crystal towards her mouth and growled when Scott called her name.

"Nothing." He stuttered and as she took the bite and nothing happened I met Scott gaze and smirked leaving the school.

* * *

**Kelly**

I'm pissed worried and so fucking tired. After leaving I went home bathed my babies fed them and put them down. I read that when they sleep you sleep so I cleaned the house and was taking a nap when I was awoken from banging on the door down stairs. I growled.

"I swear if they wake the pups I'm clawing someone throats." I walked to the door and opened it. "Scott!?" I moved to let him in.

"Did you know Derek suspected Lydia." I sighed.

"Yes I did…" I was interrupted.

"Then why the hell didn't you try to talk him out…" He yelled.

"Keep your voices down your niece and nephew are sleeping, and I tried." I closed the door and made my way to the living room with Scott following.

"Killing Lydia Kanima and not is not the solution." I growled

"Did you know I had a vision of the Kanima in Talia and Gabriel room!" He froze.

"What!?"

"Mhm…killing Lydia is wrong yes Scott I agree but if it means my babies will be safe then…" And I shrugged. His jaw dropped.

"Your…"

"Don't because if anyone meant them or your mother harm or Allison you would be going for their throats too." He growled and looked away. "Keep Lydia safe Scott if anyone can do it it's you." He nodded gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I sighed as I heard Gabriel wail.

* * *

**Derek**

I heard Scott wanted to talk to me when they were in the coaches room so I walked to the field knowing he can find me by scent. And like I thought he did, I frowned when I smelt my pups and Kelly waving off of him I was going to send Boyd out but I did.

"Don't drag my wife into this Scott!" I growled. He scoff.

"Then stop trying to kill innocent people!' He yelled back. I scoffed.

"She turns into a homicidal walking snake." He scowled.

"I'm not going to let you kill her and my sister agrees with me." I nodded.

"I know…" And I looked at Boyd smirking. "But who said I'm going to do it?" His face dropped. When he realized the other two weren't hear he moved and Boyd tackled him down. :I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone Scott but Lydia had killed people and now my pups are in danger." I placed my hand in my pockets. "She'll do it again and next time it'll be one of us." He shook his head.

"Your wrong!" I huff.

"She was bit by an alpha it's her." He got up and dust his self off.

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us."

"But it is ,were all shape shifters you don't know what your dealing with it happens rarely it also happens for a reason!" He paused.

"What reason?" I look away.

"Sometime the shape you take is the person you're." I picked up his cell phone that fell out of his pocket and gave it to him. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded." He seemed to be trying to come up with any excuse to talk me out of going after Lydia.

"Well what if she's immune?" I growled.

"No, my wife thinks so too but it's impossible, I've never seen it or heard of it." I shook my head and paced. "It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" I stopped and clenched my fist. "That's why you tested him isn't it because you gave him what he wanted!' I turned away.

"Scott…" I growled out.

"Peter said the bite either turns you or kills you!" He chuckled. "You probably wished for the latter." He smirked, "But nothing happened right? And you have no idea why."

"No…"

"I have a theory…"

'You think she passed it to Jackson." He nodded. "Kelly thought the same."

"Then you know were right."

"No!"

"You can't kill Lydia! Were no better than the Argents!" I growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm protecting my family I'll do anything if meaning they'll be safe."

'Then the Argents are right were monsters." I dropped him and he walked off. He stopped but didn't look back. "I wasn't counting on you changing your mind…" And he left leaving me confused.

"He's getting her out of there." I looked at Boyd then back at Scotts form.

"Fuck!" I raced to the car with Boyd at my side. "Call Erica and tell her and Isaac to meet us at Scotts." He pulled out his cell and gave my messaged After twenty minutes of useless battle I watched as Scott threw Erica and Isaac onto his lawn. "I get why you keep refusing me Scott, your already and alpha of your own pack." And I smirked. "But you can't beat me."

"Not only would my sister make you sleep on the couch but not if the cops gets here first." And I listened and the cops were making their way over. We heard a hiss and I looked up glaring at the creature. It hissed and went off. All of us turned our head when we heard shoes and Lydia came out of the house.

"Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on!" I hissed.

"It's Jackson!" Both Scott and I said.


	29. Chapter 28 Babysitting The Little Hale

Scott

I'm excited Stiles, Allison and I get to watch our niece and nephew, that's where we're heading right now. Kelly called us last night asking if we can babysit. Today is Kelly and Dereks anniversary. What shock me is they're letting Allison come over to the new Hale home to watch the kids with us. But according to Kelly she doesn't give a fuck what Derek think if he wants to get any tonight. Did I mention where watching them over night. The three of us pull up to the home.

"I can't believe Derek didn't want anything different?" Allison said. Both Stiles and I nodded. We jumped when there was a tap on our window. We looked to our left and Derek was there nodding his head to the house. The three of us got out.

"Wait!" Derek said. His gaze turned to Allison. And I took a step forward. I saw him roll his eyes. "Thank you." All our jaw drop.

"Sour wolf said what!?" Derek cold gaze settled on his and Stiles laughed. "Go back to apologizing sorry." Derek growled at him before his gaze settled back on Allison.

"It's hard to trust you or any of the Argents." He crossed his arms. "But both your father and yourself both saved my wife, so thank you." We heard the front door open.

"Now since that is settled, I mean I love my babies but I swear if I get throw up on this dress with them here." She pointed a finger at us with her free hand. "Or not I'm dragging your as…" She looked down at Talia. "Uh butt." We all sniggered and Derek smirked. "Up stairs and having my wicked way with you." Derek chuckled and made his way back to the house.

"Wait." Stiles said as we made our way into the home. "If you guys are going non a date how come sour wolf not dressed. Kelly sighed.

"Having twins is hard work, I just thank god everyday that were not twilight and they aren't walking." We nodded. Derek gave my sister a kiss before making his way upstairs. Allison gasped.

"Is this what it looks like before…" She trailed off and she spot baby Gabriel in the bouncer before walking over.

"Yea from what I've seen when he stuck his claws in me." I said. Kelly pulled me close.

"Peters a di…" She looked at the babies and sighed. "You know what I'm saying." We all nodded. "Here" She passed Talia to me. I bounced her while Kelly talked. "OK there's milk in the fridge in this big thing." She moved movement with her hands.. "Don't drink it!" She looked at Stiles.

"Why?" He asked. She smirked.

"It's my breast milk." Stiles eyes widen. "Ok don't drink it, if you want milk there's actually some in there, you all have our phone numbers." We all nod. "Ok, if and I mean god forbid anything happen to our pups call Deaton." We nod. "Gabriel and Talia both sleep two to four hours." She moved to the coffee table and held it towards the wall and click. Our mouths dropped as we see the tv slowly fall into place. "Tv." She then walked to the other end of the hall and point. "Walk through here pass the dining room there's the game room. If you move there and the babies are up stairs." She walk back over and held up a small white box and a rectangular one. "Keep this close, this." She held up the rectangle. "Is a camera that's attached to this, there's on in their room use it you'll be able to see everything." We nod. Allison cleared her throat.

"I don't want to ask this but, what if we do get attacked." Kelly face that was once glowing dimmed. We all jumped at Derek voice.

"We have a panic room, and I was fucking playing so I had one built on every floor." He walked to the tv and pressed the pink button on the remote. We see cameras. "This show outside and inside the panic room, if you say it's too much I'll go and tell you to go fuck yourself, I lost my family once, and I never expect to find someone hell even have a family of my own with that someone." I watch him glance at the twins then Kelly. "I'm not taking my chances." We all silently nodded. "That tunnel will only open by mine, Kels, and Scott print so if you guys escape from there, make sure Scott is following you god forbid, that gate won't open other wise." We all nodded again. "Scott come here." I sighed and he moved me towards the kitchen. "Here's one." I watch him press something on the side of the fridge and I turned hearing something slide open.

"Wow!" I see him nod from the corner of my eye.

"I want you to place my kids and Stiles in the room there the weak link." I sighed and he told me the rest and where I press the button. "There's food and water in there, formula." I nodded and we make it back to the living room where Kelly was saying good bye to everyone. Derek did the same before turning and flashing his eyes at all of us in the alpha voice that made me cringe. He point to me. "NO SEX!" Kelly smirked and dragged him through the front door. I sighed and plopped myself down before Allison laughter scared both Stiles and I.

"Your face, I wouldn't have sex in the place my aunt tainted anyway." She then smiled. "Plus I have these cuties to look after." They cooed at her making me smile.

"I surprised they're so cute?" Stiles started. "I mean they're Hales." We all nodded at look at the pups who stared at us and cooed again. Stiles sniff. "Their cute, how can sour wolf make cute babies?" Allison gave him a look.

"Um…Kelly is their mother!" He smirked and nodded. Then we were hit by this smell which made us recoil.

"Oh god! What's that smell!?" I asked.

"I think they need a dipper change!" Allison said.

"What're she feeding them!" Stile and I each picked up a kid. "Oh god they smell so bad." We watched as Talia chin shook made a whimper. "Oh no!" Then there was a wail. And hers started his.

"Guys come on." We followed Allison upstairs. "Oh this is pretty." Which is true Derek showed me as soon as it was done. "She told me but I didn't…wow." I saw the changing table and we went to work.

"Wow, are we really that small.." Allison smack the back of his head.

"Stiles!" He said sorry and we changed the babies. They stopped crying and we made it back down stairs. And it's only eight o clock.

* * *

**11pm**

Allison was on the floor laughing at Stiles face. Stiles had been thrown up on, Kels milk had been spilt, and Gabe had pee on him. I tried holding in my laugh. The babies was put down an hour ago and I'm hoping that they'll sleep for four instead of two.

"Damn Hale babies I take that back they're evil!" Allison pealed out another laughter and this time I couldn't hold in mine. "I swear Derek told them to do this." When we clamed down.

"I'm surprised they didn't call yet?" I said. We nodded. Allison smirked.

"Maybe they skipped dinner and hit the sheets." We groaned.

"I hope she's using protection, we don't need anymore Hale babies." I laughed.

"She's been going to Deaton, Kelly said no more babies for another three years." Stiles shook his head.

"Not the way they go at it I say two." I shrugged.

"I love my niece and nephew wouldn't mind anymore." Allison smiled.

"Imagine triplets." We all groaned.

"Derek and his super seed." We all laughed "Have you guys ever thought about her vision?" I sighed.

"Derek said she was in the kitchen making dinner." I ran my fingers through my hair. "She yelled no didn't answer him and ran into their room, he said she was pale and wouldn't let go of the basinet till she knew everything was ok and no one was in the room." They sighed. "I hope it never happens, hell I know they were in danger when they were growing in her stomach but now the pups are here…."

"Someone can kidnap them, use them against Derek, the Kanima could…" He stop at the look we were giving him. The silence was broken when we heard wails. We sighed.

"I got them." Allison said.

* * *

**5am**

We awoke to. "What the hell happened to my house!?" Kelly was standing there holding her shoes while Derek was behind her hiding his smirk. She sniff. "And what's that god awful smell!?" I laughed.

"That's Stiles." Stiles said raising his hand from the couch. Kelly raised a brow as Derek picked up Talia. "The devils! Peed on me, threw up on me, and kicked the bottle!" Kelly was laughing and Derek was smirking. "That had the milk in it! I mean the top wasn't even on!" Everyone laughed.

"That's my girl!" Derek said. He kissed her cheek. "And my boy." He ran his hand over his head.

"And what the hell do you feed them!" He continued to rant. "The shit stank!" We all laughed hell Derek was even laughing.

"You idiot there poop is suppose to stink! And I feed them theses." She placed her hand on her boobs. Stiles drooled for a second before Derek growled. "It's my breast milk they make a special bond with the babies." He nodded. She then let her gaze move over the mess. "What happen?"

"Uh." I scratched my head. "The babies wouldn't sleep so we had to tire them out and we." I sighed. "Made hand puppets." She smiled.

"Ok." She nodded took Gabe and left the room.

"Here" Derek deep voice boomed. He paid us each fifty except Stiles he gave him a hundred. He pat his shoulder. "That's for the ruined shirt." He took Talia and also went upstairs. "Don't let the door hit you three on the way out!" He yelled. Stiles scoffed but we cleaned before leaving.

"Never, never again." I laughed. It wasn't so bad.


	30. Chapter 29 Frenemy

**I am so sorry between my great grandma death and Halloween I didn't have time.**

* * *

**Derek**

After having Boyd take the beta's back to the Hale Home I rushed off to face Jackson. As I was speeding I got a call. Looking to the phone I sighed seeing Kelly's number.

_"What the fuck Derek!?" I was walking around the building searching for it. "Care to explain why I have two paralyzed betas?!" I sighed._

_"You were right." I heard her tell Boyd to place the betas in their room._

_"So it wasn't Lydia?" I heard the leather cousin make noise letting me know she was sitting. "Then who was it?"_

_"Jackson." I growled. She gasped._

_"How we, we test him baby and he didn't pass." I heard a hiss and made eye contact with the beast._

_"Baby I'll explain when I get home but I have Kanima ass to kick."_ We hung up and I roared at the best who screeched back. We both were throwing punches that the both of us kept dodging. I kicked off his chest which made his body slam into the wall. Another screech slipped from the lizard mouth and I threw a punched which I missed causing a part of the pillar holding up the bridge to crumble into pieces. Distracted I was picked up by the Kanima tail and thrown. As I looked up I notice the venom dripping from his claws so I grabbed the car door next to me blocking his hits. I roared and knocked him door with the door. And before I can get to him the fucker crawled up the bridge. "Shit head!" In retaliation it cut through wires blinding me. I was then grabbed and thrown across, blinded once again but this time it was the Argents. I hid and watched as Chris used a whole clip that didn't even do any damage. My eyes widen when I watch the Kanima circle Gerads feet.

I ran sniffing around hoping to pick up the beast scent but instead I got my wife brother and his friend scent instead. Hmm follow Scott find Kanima. I hid in the shadows and saw Scott twist the knob off handing it to Stiles before the both of them entering the building. I quickly but quietly entered the building. I watched as ever humane body was male. I rolled my eyes. "Gay club!" I growled searching around for the Kanima while I heard Stiles ask Scott what's he's going to do. I raise a brow amusement when I watched him bring his claws out. I made my way into the crowd of people when I heard screaming, I was being pushed around and finally found the beast I flashed my eyes moving towards it when I heard Scott scream.

"No don't do it!" I wanted everything to be over so my family would be safe so I growled and swipe my claw against his throat and making my out the building and home to my wife and pups.

* * *

**Kelly**

I was rocking Gabe to sleep when Derek walked through. I watched as his brooding face turn into a smile. I gave one right back and Gabe seeing his daddy cooed back at him making Derek smile widen. My husband walked forward taking Gabriel from me and mirroring my move. I smiled at the two before kissing both my boys. I gently took his arms and pulled him towards the couch sitting down and waiting till he switched Gabe position in his arms before joining me.

"Ok speak." He rolled his eyes before they settled back on his son.

"First where's my daughter?" I smiled and sighed.

"She's upstairs in her room sleeping." I nod my heads towards Gabe. "I think he was waiting till daddy came home." I laughed when I saw Gabriel eyes slowly closed. Derek smiled and kissed his head. "Ok so go put him with his sister then we'll talk." He nodded and thirty seconds later he set the baby monitors down on the table before I settled my back against his chest.

"I'm sorry." I turned my head and tilt it. "You were right all along, it wasn't Lydia."

"But Jackson which I don't understand?" He nod.

"The Kanima can't be poisoned by it's own venom so…" I answered for him.

"When Jackson not the Kanima he's not immune to it." I sighed. "What're we going to do?"

"I slit his throat." I pulled away.

"Excuse me what!?" He sighed and moved s his feet touched the floor. He settled his arms on his knees and looked at me. "He's not dead though." I ran my finger through my hair.

"You just said?" He nodded.

"And Argent used an entire clip and he still didn't die, fuck Kelly he wasn't even injured." He told me frustrated.

"Maybe there's a way but we have to find it first." And before he can say anything we heard two wails. "Come on lets take care of our young." I took his hand and we made it upstairs. And when I turned the lamp on I heard Derek growl and I followed his eye sight and screamed when I seen half Jackson half Kanima on our balcony watching the twins. And in a distorted voice he spoke.

"They see them, they want the babies dead." Jackson tilt his head. "Master." And he kept repeating it before jumping off of our balcony into the forest.


	31. Chapter 30 Restraint

**Derek**

I watch in amusement as my wife scold the two teenagers. Apparently the two idiots came up with the idea to steal a police van and locking Jackson Whittmore in it. I mean I get why they did it, to protect everyone and Scott niece and nephew especially when Kelly updated Scott on the Kanima little visit. I was holding a three week old Gabriel while Talia was sitting in her car seat watching her mother pace back and forth. She slam her hands on the desk making the two boys jump and Talia coo. Kelly glared at Talia.

"Mommy is in a bad mood bug now not the time to be cute." I smirked when Talia pout at her. Kelly kissed her check while I she glared back at the boys and I turned Gabe facing his mother and uncles. "So I get a call at ten o clock at night by Ms. McCall asking me to go to the police station." She straighten herself out and cross her arms. "I'm pissed, you want to know why?" The boy glanced at each other.

"Why?" Stiles squealed. Kelly point at me.

"Because my husband was this close." She inched her finger together. "This close to ripping my clothes off and having his wicked way with me." The boy groaned. "Do you know how long it been since I had sex!?" I felt movement in my arm and I looked at Gabe and her smiled up at me. I kissed his head.

"No but I bet you'll tell us.." Stiles sighed.

"Two weeks!?" She sobbed. "And what makes it worse is that my brother actually got some." Scott eyes widen and I laughed.

"We were trying to help you guys out and Jackson." Scott said. I nodded and step closer to Kelly.

"Yea and what happened?" They sighed. "You now have an restraining order against you two, how the hell are you idiots suppose to watch over Jackson now?" I gave Gabe over to Scott when he leaned towards him.

"Ok were idiots, but you two need to know something." I raised my brow. Scott sighed,

"Jackson doesn't remember anything." Kelly gasped.

"Nothing?" The two shook their head. "Then what the hell does he think when he come out what ever state he's in and there is blood all over his hand?"

"I'm surprised the pansy didn't flip out." I said. Kelly walked towards Talia and took her out feeding her a bottle of her breast milk.

"Scott, Allison and I said the same thing, either he still in the control while he's washing it off or just keeping it all inside." Kelly shook her head.

"That's unhealthy." She gave me the bottle and placed Talia against her shoulder patting her back. "Can he possibly be lying?" I smirked.

"I can find out?"

"No!" The three said. I sighed.

"Hold on." Kelly said. "What about the video?" I nodded.

"When I was testing him he said he recorded himself." Stiles nodded.

"Whoever is controlling him took it too." Stiles told us. Gabe made a grunt noise and I held the bottle to Scott.

"There's another in the bag if that's not enough for him." I told Scott. He nodded.

"Now you said Jackson told you guys they see them." Stiles pointed to the twins. Kelly nodded.

"I guess he means hunters, who else do we know that would ever hurt them?" I sighed and gave her a look. Her eyes flashed with fear.

* * *

After we left the police station we took the twins back home and called the two Beta over, while Kelly called Isaac from his room. I watched as Kelly lay what she calls a tummy mat and this archway play mat thing. When we all were settled down I was about to tell them what happened and show them what I'll use to lock them up in the basement, but was interrupted by Isaac.

"So why do we need their help?" I spared a glance with Kelly.

"Because this thing is hard to kill." Kelly told him. "No Gabe!" The remote that Kelly kept by her Gabe had it in his hand shaking it almost whacking himself in the face.

"If we know it's Jackson how come we just kill him when he's not in the Kanima form?" Erica asked. I glared at her.

"Like my wife just said he's harder to kill and who knows if he'll die." Boyd pushed himself off the wall.

"Why don't you think so?" Kelly sighed.

"What if the only way it dies if the one controlling it has to die first?" She asked.

"Now what about the full moon?" Isaac asked.

"I- we know it's coming, my wife just gave birth three weeks ago, and not only that we have the Argents and Jackson to worry about." Isaac scoffed.

"I get that but you had the time before things got hectic." Kelly growled.

"Watch yourself kid, besides the Kanima paid my pups a visit." They all gasped. "I'm sorry we aren't the best alpha's put there but we have bigger fish to fry right now." They nodded. I smirked at her.

"Now I don't want anyone of us separated from each other, so I want you guys to get along with Scott and the annoying one." I glared when Kelly kicked my foot. There was a squeal and I smiled seeing Talia having fun with the toys. "Also were going to do things Scott way." Everyone in the room eyes widen. "I have to pups that need all the protection they need." I point at them. "You don't want to see me angry and Garrad sniffing them out is going to make me rip his heart out, then were in a war I have too much to loose now." Kelly leaned over the table and kissed me.

* * *

**Kelly**

After cleaning the house and putting the twins down Derek and I finally had over time if you know what I mean and were enjoying the silence until he sat up and quickly dressed.

"Derek?" We heard tires and Scott calling our name. Derek raced downstairs while I got a robe and met everyone down stairs.

"Oh my god!" Erica was on the floor bleeding while jerking now and then. "What happened?" Scott got up from the floor and we filched when Erica screamed.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled.

"Jackson attacked Allison, then us again at the library." I raised my eye brow, "Detention.

"I triggered the healing process, now this is really going to hurt." I looked away when he started digging his nails into her arm.

"Was their any witnesses?" Scott shook his head then his eyes widen.

"Matt but I think he was knocked out." I threw my arms up. Erica quiet down and Derek placed her on the couch. I winced when who sound like my little man crying.

"I'll go get him." After changing him then rocking him back to sleep I walked back downstairs and saw my hubby watching Erica.

"Scott's in the pack now." I nodded and wrap my arm around him from behind.

"I think we all need each other right now, there got to be a way to turn Jackson back or help some how?" He sighed and turned.

"Jackson wasn't able to kill Jessica the pregnant women." My eyes widen.

"That explains why it helped me in the accident?" He nodded.

"But she still died." I sighed.

"The one who controlled him did it." He nodded. "Fuck!"


End file.
